


愉快的1970s

by recollave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recollave/pseuds/recollave
Summary: 在我看来，《哈利波特》一直是本“成人童话”，哈利那一代负责了“童话”的部分，小天狼星那一代则负责了“成人”的部分。希望大家不要想歪，“成人”指那些人沉重压抑、无可奈何的生活轨迹，这是我阅读多次、翻来覆去也不能释怀的部分。所以才有了这篇同人，在一定程度上改善这群倒霉蛋的生活，但愿和我有同样感受的朋友们也能从中得到一丝慰藉。当然这篇文章可能在各类知识上出错，写作技巧上肯定也会有很多不足，恳请朋友们不吝赐教^_^PS. 没有预警，在阅读过程中感到不适的朋友们欢迎来对线。





	1. 离别、重逢和分院帽

1972，12月24日的傍晚，法国。

拉罗谢尔由蓝而紫的天际线与街边的白色独栋公寓之间缀着沉甸甸、湿漉漉的橙红色火烧云。公寓今天看起来格外迷人，夕照正使它散发着一种温暖的光辉，和在这间公寓的门厅里招摇着的，由数盏装饰着几何式纹绣的小罩灯点亮的巨大粉橙色珊瑚是同一个色调。

公寓的男主人，让-雷蒙·路本该全心欣赏着这难得的好天光，毕竟就是某个傍晚经过此地时，他被这永远无法用人力重现的神迹所惑，才买下了这间显然不够舒适的公寓。

但是他现在正忙着讨好他生气的女儿阿尔莱蒂，小姑娘已经在汽车里抽泣了一路。

从走下学校马车的一刻起她就在抱怨、跺脚，把钉着雕纹黄铜扣的小皮箱用力丢到车上，留下一个浅浅的凹痕。然后她抢在雷蒙生气之前开始大滴大滴地掉眼泪，弄湿了父亲心爱的刺绣靠垫，紧接着又试图把装香水的小水晶瓶丢出车窗外。

他不得不立刻停车，把香水瓶抢救下来、扔到后座上，向她保证圣诞节后就去见马克西姆夫人。

“霍格沃茨在你十一岁的时候写信询问过学校选择，我会去问清楚有关转学的事宜。或许也可以只交流一年，等你的弟弟或是妹妹出生了我们再搬回来，毕竟我真的不喜欢伦敦的天气。”

“真的，爸爸从没想过要留你一个人在这。”他一边小心的擦掉女儿的眼泪，一边诚恳的撒谎。

“别哭了小家伙，我给你买了一只大狗，你打算叫它什么呢？”

或许是期盼已久的大狗，或许是近在咫尺的“家”，或许是父亲的保证，又或许是旅途的疲惫，这个瘦小的，仿佛玩具店橱窗里洋娃娃似的小姑娘止住了眼泪，对着黑沉沉的公寓大门露出了一个恹恹的微笑。

“我要叫它伤风”。

新一年4日上午需要办理的手续不很繁琐，马克西姆夫人温和的赞扬了阿尔莱蒂的勤奋与天赋，还祝福她在未来的求学之旅上一帆风顺。但是雷蒙显然一句也没听进去，他呆呆地仰头看着这位小山似的副校长，和她背后不停变幻着景色的油画。

“Roux先生？这分别是我的推荐信和霍格沃茨的新生必知事项。”

这位体型庞大的女士见惯了麻瓜家长们震撼的神色，把信封递给了乖巧等待着的女学生，阿尔莱蒂早在副校长起身之前就垂手恭立一旁，为父亲的不得体暗自咬牙。

马克西姆夫人携着她的手把这对父女送出办公室。在阿尔莱蒂和朋友们亲吻面颊、依依惜别之后，印着交叉金色魔杖徽章的飞马马车就把他们送回了麻瓜世界。

然后Roux一家立刻乘船赶赴英格兰，赶在6日上午霍格沃茨特快离站前兑换好一大袋金加隆、银西可和铜纳特，买齐清单上的校服长袍、书籍和坩埚。

雷蒙甚至还给阿尔莱蒂买了一支新魔杖，“听说奥利凡德的魔杖才是最好的，之前没时间专程来这里一趟，这次可以给你换支趁手的好家伙了。”

这个兴致勃勃的父亲在女儿用一支又长又笨重的魔杖点燃了自己的西服马甲之后受到了不可逆的打击。他用礼帽拍打着冒烟的衣角，结结巴巴地重复着魔杖匠人“十二又四分之三英寸，榛木，龙心弦，不可折弯”的描述，付了七个加隆，沮丧地把阿尔莱蒂送进了九又四分之三站台——连一头扎进石墙里都没能取悦他。

当砖红的火车拉响汽笛，雪白的蒸汽渐渐飘起，阿尔莱蒂摸过新朋友的头和它道别，转身扑在父亲和继母怀里（小心地避开了她的肚子）。

雷蒙蹲下身，捧起女儿的小脸，“你会长高的，小家伙，我总是太心急了。”

霍格沃茨特快不同于布斯巴顿舒适而传统的魔法马车，它新潮、麻瓜、生机勃勃，到处都是奔跑的学生、乱飞的杂物和欢声笑语。阿尔莱蒂走在火车里，尽量不去想自己究竟是为了什么而离开亲密的朋友、熟悉的学校，来到英国乘上这列看起来缺乏魔法气质的火车，迅速离开才抵达一天的伦敦，而且连个包厢都找不到。

布斯巴顿不太在意出身，但各个包厢投在她身上的麻瓜衣物上的审视目光提醒了阿尔莱蒂，霍格沃茨在这一点上更加敏感。

她就快要走到列车尽头了，阿尔莱蒂打算挑个看起来友好一些的包厢试试运气，有人在她背后热情地招呼，“嘿，你好，要找个地方坐吗？”

阿尔莱蒂飞快转身，那是个高个子深红头发的漂亮女孩，正扶着门冲她挥手微笑，她也穿着麻瓜的衣服。

这个包厢里还有一个瘦小的麻瓜女孩，小圆脸，棕色头发梳成两条蓬松的辫子，拥有友好的笑容，圆圆的眼睛里满是好奇的光彩。她本来应该是在摆弄一只小青蛙之类的东西，但现在她把这小东西放生了，朝走近的阿尔莱蒂伸出了有一点黏的友谊之手，“我从没见过你呢，你是哪个院（house）的？”

阿尔莱蒂困惑地握住了她的手，因为她听不懂小圆脸在说什么。不是语言上的障碍，这句子里的每个单词她都明白，而且小圆脸本身也是口齿伶俐、发音清晰，可是她就是听不懂。

她思考了一会，小声回问道，“什么家族（house）？你们依靠家族分辨人吗？”

身旁的小女孩一下激动起来，抓紧她的手，“我就知道你不是霍格沃茨的！我从没见过你呢！”

红头发女孩关好包厢门，把阿尔莱蒂的皮箱从她手里安置到了行李架上，也坐下来握住了她空着的手，“我叫莉莉，莉莉·伊万斯，该怎么称呼你呢？”

乖巧地坐在这两个好奇的女孩中间，阿尔莱蒂尽量准确地介绍了自己的姓名、籍贯和拎着行李箱出现在圣诞节的返校火车上的理由，也得知了小圆脸叫玛丽·麦克唐纳，“House”是指四个各有特点的学院，富有弹性、在手里疯狂挣扎的小青蛙是一种过甜的巧克力甜品，其实附送的巫师卡片更受学生们欢迎，还有霍格沃茨的种种美好之处。

其实后面一些部分她没太听懂，莉莉和玛丽一直叽里呱啦的急着往下说，话里偶尔还夹杂了一些难懂的单词，但是阿尔莱蒂喜欢这种热闹的气氛。

天色渐暗，莉莉率先结束了这场导游词朗诵大会，“就要到了，我们得换校服了。”

换好长袍，玛丽又发现阿尔莱蒂没有学院徽章和印着学院徽章的围巾，“你的分院仪式怎么办呢？也许得单人进行了。”阿尔莱蒂一边听着玛丽解释分院仪式，一边小心的走下火车。

她才刚站稳，脖颈上突然多了一条金红相间的围巾——刚刚才冲去翻找箱子的莉莉现在正稳重地指着车站的路灯，“我有两条围巾，天上在下雪呢。”

三个人一齐抬头，霍格莫德车站的路灯在黑漆漆的天空里晕出一小块光圈，里面有细小的雪粒在打着旋地飘散，反射着盈盈的光亮。一旁的门柱上立着带翅膀的野猪雕塑，其上积了一层薄薄的雪气，原本银灰色的表面多了几分细腻闪烁的橙黄光彩。

阿尔莱蒂自小生活在法兰西西岸温暖湿润的良港，从没见过这样的景致，她握着玛丽热乎乎的手（从进包厢起她就没松开过），拢着莉莉软绵绵的围巾，非常高兴自己在十三天前做了一个勇敢的决定。

下了没马的马车，阿尔莱蒂就和新朋友们分开了，一位和蔼的女士牵着她直接离开队伍、穿过门厅、爬了很久很久很久的楼梯来到两尊石头怪兽前。

“覆盆子果酱”，她是这么说的，接着守卫兽向两边跳开，露出石头楼梯来，阿尔莱蒂还被告知需要一个人去见校长，也就是邓布利多教授，她听说过这个伟大的巫师。

“可是布斯巴顿的校长办公室任何人、任何时间都可以找到并且拜访和求助”，阿尔莱蒂在心里对自己说。

费力地走完这最后一小节楼梯，这间有着巨大圆形顶窗的房间，以及摆满纤细银器的大桌子后面坐着的，笑眯眯的白胡子老头随即吸引了她的全部注意力。

“啊，看来Roux小姐已经交到了新朋友。”

老巫师翠绿的袍子，同色系而且缀满反光星星亮片的帽子几乎让阿尔莱蒂没法得体的注视校长的眼睛并问好。

“是的，先生，贵校的同学都很友善。”阿尔莱蒂一说出这句恭维就后悔得脸颊发烫，可是邓布利多没纠正她的语病，还给了她一把舒适的椅子，在她坐正之后又给她戴上一顶破旧的帽子。

“这就是玛丽说的分院帽”，阿尔莱蒂想着。

但她实在是不习惯在有教师站着的时候坐下，布斯巴顿从不允许学生这样没礼貌，所以一直没听进帽子在她脑海里的唠唠叨叨。

直到帽子恼火地吼她“要不要我把你分回布斯巴顿？我特别愿意效劳”的时候，她才从紧张的情绪里清醒过来。

她歉疚地想，“您能重复一下吗？”

大帽子很宽容地再次解释，“我说你去哪里似乎都可以，布斯巴顿把你约束的太紧了……不该这么努力的迎合别人，害人害己。”

阿尔莱蒂心中油然生出一种强烈的渴望，“我在火车上认识了新的朋友，或许——”

但她没勇气直接提出请求，玛丽说分院帽会给她一个最合适的结果。

大帽子久等不到下文，抱怨道，“我建议你今后有要求的时候就直接提出来，对大家都好。”

然后它对着唯一的观众大声宣布，“格兰芬多！”

阿尔莱蒂兴奋地跳下椅子，像个真正的12岁小孩那样把帽子高高举起、发出欢呼。

邓布利多教授感同身受地鼓着掌，“我必须恭喜你，Roux小姐，格兰芬多的二年级女学生非常少，你只需要和三个朋友分享一间宽敞的六人宿舍。”

疲惫但愉快的一天很快结束了，阿尔莱蒂跟着校长去了餐厅，校长宣布了格兰芬多的新成员，她扑进了尖叫着的莉莉和玛丽的怀抱。

“我就知道你会来！“玛丽是这么叫的，莉莉只是单纯在兴奋地尖叫。然后阿尔莱蒂在新同学们热情的询问中结束了美味丰盛的一餐，拖着越发沉重的脚步爬上居然位于八楼的宿舍（一半时间是两个舍友拖着）。

等她爬过公共休息室，终于可以倒在一张属于她的、装饰着金红帷幔的四柱床上时，布斯巴顿已经从她的梦境里完全消散了。


	2. 朋友、敌人和中立派

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在世家的价值体系里，西弗勒斯一无所有，他的成绩同样无足轻重。更何况他不热衷于修饰外表、也没有幽默的谈吐，小孔雀们甚至不想让他做个跟班，最大的尊重不过是无视他，不把他当成笑料。

对于大多数格兰芬多二年级学生来说，多一个性格友善的新同学并不是什么坏事，但是詹姆斯·波特并不这么认为，因为莱姆斯现在一多半的时间都在和那个新生费力地交流，他和玛丽·弗利一起承担了帮助路适应霍格沃茨生活的责任。

布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨从课程安排到学习进度都完全不同，莱姆斯需要把阿尔莱蒂还没学过的内容都尽快教会她，而弗利家的独女法语讲得相当纯熟，她作为阿尔莱蒂的室友可以在语言上帮很大忙。

不得不说麦格教授非常了解她的学生们，这两个人成绩优秀、责任感强，对于麦格的任务十分用心。詹姆无论是在教室、图书馆还是公共休息室，总是看到他们三个坐在一起，对着比人还高的一摞书写写画画。

可是掠夺者的探险计划明显就被莱姆斯忘到脑后了！

他们本来每夜熄灯后都一起披着隐形斗篷在城堡里闲逛，先后探索了四个公共休息室、厨房和教师们的办公室和休息室，还发现了四条密道，在二年级就混进了霍格莫德，四个多么伟大的探险家！

现在呢？莱姆斯每天和女孩们泡在一起，总是很晚回宿舍，匆匆洗漱一下就睡着了。詹姆和西里斯常常坐在床上下着巫师棋空等一晚上，连彼得也开始拒绝半夜的探险计划，不过他的理由是“还要长个”。

梅林！

西里斯对此适应良好，他本来也觉得彼得碍手碍脚的。

但詹姆总有种被背叛的感受，他奋力地顺时针搅拌着坩埚里粘稠的糊状物质，小声从嘴角发问，“你们该不会是迁就我才去探险的吧？上个月发现那条经过湖底的密道时大伙明明都挺高兴的。”

西里斯立刻否认：“至少我不是。”

他正利落地把老鼠尾巴去皮切成粗细均匀的长丝，然后用小银刀收起来加到坩埚里。“用不用再加点蓖麻油？你的黄柏树皮加的太多，药剂要熬干了。”

闲在一边的彼得立刻拿起一小瓶蓖麻油问，“再称多少？”

詹姆摇摇头，“相信我，这样熬时间更短药效更强。”

他郁闷地拿起玻璃搅拌棒，用白麻布仔细擦拭干净，起身去把它放回讲台旁的小木桶里。彼得出神地注视着老鼠尾巴渐渐融化在褐色药剂里，这滩糊糊逐渐稳定、不再继续蒸发水分，而是咕嘟咕嘟地冒出粘性十足的泡泡。

“嗷！”

一声痛呼从他们前方传来，西里斯歪头去看，应该是詹姆踉跄了一下，撞到了转学生，她一刀切破了自己的拇指，正眼泪汪汪地伸手给弗利看，詹姆忙不迭冲她道歉，莱姆斯皱着眉头去教室的储物柜里找绷带。

但是才一转身，詹姆就抓住了斯内普的长发。老鼻涕精和伊万斯、麦克唐纳一组，就坐在他身后的位置。

斯内普痛得呲牙咧嘴，使劲伸脚去跺詹姆的脚，被他灵巧的跳步躲开。詹姆冲着气愤得用老鼠尾巴丢他的伊万斯做了个鬼脸，得意洋洋的回来了。

“鼻涕精绊我，”他坐下来观察了一番药剂的熬制程度，“所以我脑子里冒出一个友善的小点子。”

西里斯感兴趣地用手指摩挲着魔杖尖，“说来听听。“

“用不着魔咒，我弄到了点有用的东西。”詹姆笑着举起手，他的指缝里夹着一绺黑色长发，“我们可以大发善心，给他修理修理头发。”

验收生发药水的时候讲台一片混乱，当时斯拉格霍恩教授正起劲地称赞B-B-P小组完美的生发药剂，西里斯突然伸手从上交作业的人群里勾出了西弗勒斯·斯内普，他仗着自己个子更高、力气更大，牢牢禁锢住了不断挣扎的斯内普。

詹姆礼貌地打断了斯拉格霍恩的自我陶醉，“先生，其实少量蓖麻油加入乌头、薄荷、野艾蒿作为胶合剂之外，还可以起到定向关联使用对象的作用，我想请我们的好朋友西弗勒斯为您演示一下。”

斯拉格霍恩两手交握，食指快速地敲打着手背，看起来相当感兴趣，“能理解，哦，完全能理解，野艾蒿可以增强咒语的力量，薄荷可以削弱乌头的毒性——这就是波特滑发剂的畅销秘诀吗？定向关联使用对象？”

詹姆笑容满面地把自己的药水倒到斯内普头上，用手抹开，还按摩了几下头皮，“是的先生，这种生发药水不会影响到除了他头发以外任何人、任何部位的毛发。”

斯内普双唇紧闭、嘴角扭曲，徒劳地晃动头颅，试图躲避詹姆的手，但西里斯紧紧搂着他，在他挣扎了几次之后干脆站到了他左脚上。

可怜的斯内普，他原本细软贴服的头发突然变得蓬松飘逸，而且以肉眼可见的速度疯狂生长着，仇恨的眼神几秒之后就被长长的刘海遮蔽了。莉莉的惊叫声淹没在人群嗡嗡的说笑声里，她才同弗利和阿尔莱蒂讲了两句话，一回身小伙伴就变成了一只油光水滑的阿富汗猎犬。

西里斯松开手，故作惊愕地说道，“詹姆，你用的剂量是不是有点太大啦。”

詹姆也一脸惋惜的回答道，“好像是啊，不过这个头发可比西弗原来的强多了。”

他故意去模仿莉莉的口吻来称呼斯内普，而他的西弗正狼狈的扒拉着一头厚重的及地黑发，想把脸露出来，却一脚踩到自己的头发差点绊倒。

四周的学生全都在哄笑，没人想到应该去扶他一把。和詹姆他们关系不错的格兰芬多或是瞧不上斯内普的斯莱特林都像看到了地精跳火环似的指指点点、咯咯直笑，有些感到院声受损的斯莱特林面色冷淡，快速收拾了东西离开教室，还是莉莉穿过人群拉住了跌跌撞撞的斯内普。

连斯拉格霍恩也笑得胡子乱颤，他宽容的对詹姆摇着一根胖胖的手指，“格兰芬多加五分。天才也难免有点小失误，是不是，詹姆斯？”随后从讲台下拿出一个贴着标签的小瓶子递给莉莉，“莉莉，亲爱的，帮一下你的朋友……下课之后记得清理掉这些头发。”

今天这件事算是毁了西弗勒斯一年半的努力，他本身在斯莱特林的处境就不怎么轻松。

在其他三个学院，舆论还以抵制歧视为主流，像玛丽·弗利这样出身于“神圣二十八族”的年轻继承人或许不会立刻就将真正的社交圈子向她三个麻瓜出身的舍友们开放，但也不会拒绝和她们一起去图书馆或是下一盘巫师棋。

但在人数最少，权贵子弟数量却最多的斯莱特林，先不用想着出人头地，交到“合适的”朋友才是无名之辈们的第一道难关。校董的儿子从一岁起就和其他校董的儿子们一起在缀满天鹅绒软垫的育儿室里爬来爬去，你没法指望他们把一个毫不起眼的陌生人突然当成毕生至交。

每天在他们暗中攀比钻石袖扣、纯金怀表或是衣裙的剪裁、发饰的巧思的时候，西弗勒斯都在埋头阅读图书馆架子最高处的那些大部头。

可惜优秀的课业表现并不是一块合适的敲门砖，对于卢修斯·马尔福来说，O.W.L.s的十一个O只是他所受世家教育的一个微小注脚；而对于拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇来说，日常徘徊在A到P的成绩不过是他玩世不恭的一种风流态度。

在世家的价值体系里，西弗勒斯一无所有，他的成绩同样无足轻重。更何况他不热衷于修饰外表、也没有幽默的谈吐，小孔雀们甚至不想让他做个跟班，最大的尊重不过是无视他，不把他当成笑料。

但是今天结束之后这一切就都要改变了。

西弗勒斯盯着满地的长发，他不过是在火车上跟一个傲慢的波特和一个刻薄的布莱克斗了几句嘴，然后偶尔绊了波特一脚，但他们就这样把他变成一个笑话，那些脑壳空空的纯血种、那些冷漠的眼神、那些来自四面八方的嘲笑。是他不自量力吗？不！他要，他要——

“西弗？”

他还没想清楚自己要做什么，就被担忧的莉莉摇晃断了思绪，“你的脸色太可怕了，西弗。”

她手里还攥着一大把用药水取下来的黑发，越说越生气。“晚饭的时候我要教训波特一顿，他简直是个魔鬼！整个教室里他的头发最烂！”

莉莉的声音即使在愤怒的时候也很悦耳，她没完没了地劝他不要太在意这些事，自己又恨不得立刻去把波特薅成秃头。

西弗勒斯想起在家里的时候，每当那两个人又开始歇斯底里地吼叫和摔东西，他就溜出去，听莉莉语无伦次、自相矛盾地安慰他。有一次她还说他可以到伊万斯家去，她爸爸妈妈一直很想要一个小男孩。她显然不明白她的父母想要的是什么样的小男孩。

西弗勒斯平静的结束了莉莉的指责，“别和他们多费口舌了，莉莉，他们也会欺负你，我会和他们好好解决这件事。”

莉莉完全没有意识到事情的严重性。她歪着头气愤地质问他，“他们能拿我怎么样？我是和他们讲道理！如果他们不肯讲道理，我就去告诉麦格教授！去年才被关了三个月禁闭，今年就又那么嚣张，他们的脑子都拿去喂狗了吗？”

“别冲着我吼，lil，”西弗勒斯无奈的皱起眉，“刚才长头发长得我脑子嗡嗡响。”

莉莉看起来很喜欢西弗勒斯这么称呼她，红了脸冲他笑笑。

“不过是瓶简单的生发药剂，我们的也得了O，但是斯拉格霍恩表现的就像是我们交了一个空瓶子，而他们在瓶子里装了龙血一样。莉莉，麦格就一定会公平处事吗？”

莉莉目光闪烁了一会儿，犹豫自己的反驳会不会让西弗更难过，“麦格教授总是很公平的，而且那个定向使用确实——”

“那不是波特发明的，他只是有个好爷爷。”西弗勒斯冷冷的打断了她。

“好吧。”莉莉没再说什么，两人收拾干净魔药教室，下楼去礼堂吃晚饭。

在格兰芬多的长桌前告别时，莉莉叫住他，“西弗，那你打算怎么做？”

西弗勒斯的表情依然缺乏波澜，“让他们为自己的做为付出代价，仅此而已。”

今天白天难得的晴朗无云，所以到了傍晚霞光绚烂，那种热烈的橙色点燃了大厅的天花板，一点点闪烁的烛光在其间摇曳。莉莉在长桌边上轻松地找到了玛丽和阿尔莱蒂，因为阿尔莱蒂金色的脑袋正反着光。

她竖着右手拇指，正别别扭扭地试图切开一块鸡肉。莉莉在她旁坐下来，拿过她的刀叉切好盘子里的鸡排和小牛肉，“还吃什么？”

阿尔莱蒂把头靠到莉莉肩上蹭蹭，“够啦。”

莉莉顺顺她的长发，抱起手臂、凶巴巴的环视四周，寻找波特和布莱克。

詹姆和西里斯早就离开教室了，但是来的比莉莉还晚，他俩追逐着奔向长桌，跨过长凳，坐到莱姆斯和彼得占好的两个空位上，正好就在莉莉对面。詹姆甚至嚣张地冲莉莉挥挥手，“又在找我吗，伊万斯？”

莉莉只觉得刚消下去的火气噌噌向头顶聚集，站起来一拍桌子，“波特，你得给西弗道歉！”

“当”的一声，阿尔莱蒂被她吓掉了叉子，呆呆地仰头看着她。玛丽拍了拍她，期待地捧起了脸，“接着吃，你很快就会习惯看他们斗嘴了。”周围的同学们也都是一幅司空见惯的样子，说笑的说笑，打闹的打闹。

詹姆也慢悠悠地站了起来，两手扶桌，脸上还是那副讨人厌的笑容，“如果他先道歉，放弃那些恶心的小把戏，而且以后别来招惹我的话，我就考虑考虑。”

莉莉皱起她好看的眉毛，“显然是你先招惹了他。”

“梅林，如果不是鼻涕精先绊我一脚，你旁边那只金毛也不会差点切掉自己的手指头了。”詹姆夸张的比划了一个切手的动作，点了点阿尔莱蒂。

这句话里有不少词汇超纲了，阿尔莱蒂茫然的看了看弗利的方向——她正在拉文克劳的桌子那边和朋友们聊天——只能扭回头来盯住詹姆，詹姆又做了个安抚的手势，“没在说你，抱歉。”

西里斯唯恐天下不乱，为她翻译了一下，“他说你是金毛犬。*”

阿尔莱蒂没办法确定詹姆的话到底有没有恶意，只能笑一笑敷衍他，“金毛是很聪明的犬种，我就养了一只，和我一模一样。*”

西里斯耸耸肩，又把注意力放回正听取莱姆斯证词的莉莉身上。

虽然莉莉完全相信莱姆斯诚实的品质，但她眉头紧锁、来回思考之后还是选择站在西弗勒斯一边，“即使他先绊了你，你的报复也太过分了。而且你总是用那种不尊重的称呼叫别人，阿尔莱蒂又没有招惹你。”

她终于想起了坐在一边的西里斯，“你们还总是二对一，格兰芬多以懦夫为耻！”

“那你下次可得勇敢点帮帮他。不过没什么必要，因为你们会输得更惨。”西里斯拖长音调刺了莉莉一句。

他“叮”地把叉子甩进盘里，站起身拍拍詹姆，“这晚餐有点倒胃口，詹姆，去厨房看看吗？”

詹姆也被莉莉最后一句话给惹恼了，他沉着脸和西里斯一起离开了长凳。

莱姆斯扭头看看他俩的背影，叹了口气，起身向阿尔莱蒂打个招呼，“也许今晚休息一下吧，我们明天见好吗？”

阿尔莱蒂甜甜地冲他一笑，“明天见。”

随后莱姆斯也离开长桌去找詹姆，彼得也只能恋恋不舍地放下了已经吃了一半的巧克力布丁，那块甜蜜的布丁还在颤动着泛开波纹，真是太可惜了。

莉莉这餐也没吃好，她随便吃了几口甜点，一回宿舍就在明亮的烛光下做笔记，像是和课本有仇似的把书页翻得哗哗响，羽毛笔把羊皮纸划破好几次，还把墨水溅到了床单上。

玛丽也在莉莉床上盘腿坐着，费力地翻着一本比枕头还厚实的《十六、十七世纪巫师议会大事纪》。她们两个试图整理这本分类杂乱无章、叙述颠倒含糊的破书已经一个半学期了，虽然只整理了不到一半的内容，但也始终没放弃。

再一次划破纸后，莉莉恶狠狠地合上了书，开始用魔杖清理床单上的墨水，“我恨魔法史和宾斯教授，偏偏只有这门课没可能换位老师！”

弗利被逗得咯咯笑，她正斜倚在靠枕上，一条腿优雅地蜷起，交叠在上方的左腿垂下床，用脚趾轻轻磨蹭着铺在床下的一块白色毛皮。

阿尔莱蒂在她对面的空床上趴着摇晃小腿，绕在魔杖上的金发缓缓地冒着水汽，她们在试验用魔杖尖烫卷睫毛，因为简单的变形术维持的时间实在是太短了。

“弗利，你姓什么呢？”阿尔莱蒂对着时尚杂志检查自己的发卷，随口发问，玛丽突然响亮地冷笑了一声。

弗利保持微笑，用手撑起下颌，食指上还缠绕着自己亮丽的棕色卷发。她软绵绵地给阿尔莱蒂科普，“弗利就是我的姓氏，亲爱的。我全名是玛丽·雅克利娜·弗利，如果你也叫我玛丽，那就没法区分我和玛丽了，毕竟我们有那么多相似之处，是不是？”

阿尔莱蒂若有所思地“唔”了一声，莉莉赶在她问出更多危险问题之前转换了话题，“阿尔莱蒂，其实你卷发更好看哎。”

她的话比她的咒语还灵验，阿尔莱蒂马上兴致勃勃地下床拿镜子，去和莉莉一起调整她发卷的形状。

两个玛丽对视了一眼又各自转开头，弗利神色冷淡的起身去拿杂志，麦克唐纳则翻了个白眼，接着看她的书。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *的部分是法语。


	3. 锁、飞毯和恶咒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作为一个狼人，莱姆斯很早就学会了从别人脸上解读表情的真实含义。

此时另一间四人宿舍里空空荡荡，因为掠夺者们今天重启了夜游计划。

莱姆斯终于意识到自己的短暂缺席导致了朋友们热衷于无事生非，所以他决定在这个月的变形前再陪他们出去几次。也许大多数时候他们的探险只是两个高个子努力地举着隐形衣，彼得伸着魔杖照亮，然后一起看着西里斯拿着魔杖敲打一尊货真价实的雕像，七嘴八舌地给他乱出主意。但是之前的一年半里他们已经发现了三条通往霍格莫德的密道，詹姆还从蜂蜜公爵偷拿了两包蟑螂堆用来恶作剧（当然留下了对应价值的铜币）。

为了探索工作的效率，每当周末詹姆和西里斯早早起床、扛着扫帚去魁地奇场抢个好位置，好为明年的校队选拔做准备的时候，莱姆斯就去图书馆里查找资料。彼得总在一旁补觉，他有一次把口水流到了当成枕头用的《一百个隐藏住宅小妙招》上，新入职的图书馆管理员厄玛·平斯小姐差点被气哭，她年轻漂亮又活泼，彼得本来很喜欢她的。

莱姆斯就这样漫无边际的走着神，看着西里斯弓着腰用各种显形咒、分裂咒、切割咒和开锁咒来对付危险物品收纳室的暗锁，他的咒语破坏力一向很强，一年级末的时候还把扫帚间的天花板炸穿了一个小洞，搞得二楼的女生盥洗室有两个小间一直反水，费尔奇修了快半年了也没能修好。

但是这个小钥匙孔居然始终无动于衷，西里斯皱起眉揉着后背，不耐烦地盯着詹姆，他肯定又有什么不合适的方法，只是碍于詹姆的态度不好提出来，彼得则傻乎乎地提议去费尔奇的办公室直接把钥匙偷出来。詹姆似乎也和这个小钥匙孔较上劲了，他没理彼得，而是换位置过去检查钥匙孔附近有没有防护咒语反应。

“莱姆斯，你今天话可真少，是累了还是不想继续了？要不今天就这么回去吧。”莱姆斯被西里斯叫回神来， 他用脑袋顶着隐形斗篷，用力揉着自己的脖子，语气略显浮夸地开了个玩笑，“就这么喜欢和那个法国妞聊天吗？才一晚上没一起学习。”

莱姆斯一愣，去看西里斯的表情，他是典型的罗马后裔长相，黑发灰眼睛，轮廓清晰深邃，在彼得魔杖微弱的光亮下，半张脸都浸在眉骨和鼻梁投下的冰冷阴影中。但这不妨碍他看清西里斯毫无笑意的眼睛。

作为一个狼人，莱姆斯很早就学会了从别人脸上解读表情的真实含义，他的父母从不肯承认他的——伤痛、缺陷，或者说是残疾，总是笑着面对他，倾尽所有的想要给他最好的童年。可是他明白父母的疼爱之下掩藏着无止尽的悔恨泪水，他们的表情里永远有对于未来的恐惧，对于他的恐惧，所有知道他的身份的人都是这样。但是西里斯和詹姆不怕他，甚至觉得他“很酷”。詹姆更多的是不明白“狼人”究竟意味着什么，而西里斯明白，可他对自己有自信、觉得狼人算不上威胁，所以莱姆斯才能得到自己生命中的第一段真正的友情，他也非常珍惜这段友谊。

既然西里斯的不满不会在成为朋友的第二年突然出现，那么他难不成是在意自己忽略了朋友吗？

莱姆斯又瞟了一眼詹姆，他的魔杖还堵在那个锁眼上，正扭过脸来紧张的看着自己，略微露出一点祈求的神色。 易如反掌，看来西里斯是不想让詹姆太喜欢自己。他已经是班里最体面、最聪明的学生，魁地奇场上飞的最快的人，现在连詹姆最在乎的朋友都要争一争吗？

于是他清清嗓子，为自己的走神找个借口，“我在想那本《一百个隐藏住宅小妙招》。上面说‘有时候，设置一些障眼法是非常有效的’，也许那个锁眼本来就是个假的呢。”

詹姆思考了一下，开始飞快的在门上摸索，但是摸遍了也没什么发现，他沮丧地拍打着手上的灰，作势要往彼得脸上抹，“没有变形魔法的痕迹，你再想想那本书上还说什么了？”彼得很喜欢这种幼稚的小游戏，他怪叫一声向后躲了躲，两个人嘿嘿傻笑起来。

西里斯一把掀开隐形斗篷，带起一阵冷风，他也走到詹姆身边去了，莱姆斯无奈地看着他冷冰冰的侧脸。他伸出手去触碰钥匙孔周围一圈雕花的凸起部分，“莱姆斯说得没错，这的确是个障眼法。”

点亮自己的魔杖，西里斯仔细的观察着这些藤蔓花纹，“妖精的爱好，把魔法倾注到最精细的机械工艺里，仅凭魔力永远没办法打开。”

他用力捏住一根特别纤细的藤蔓顺时针拨动，前后尝试了几个角度之后找到了正确的位置。这一次藤蔓像蛇一样缩回了门中，随后门里传来几声“咔咔”的响动，那个钥匙孔瞬间旋转了180°。詹姆这次再用“阿拉霍洞开”点了点它，门应声而开，彼得发出了一声敬畏的感叹。

西里斯拈了拈手指，神情比刚才愉快了一些，“这种工艺很常见的，西格纳斯还给过我一个类似的储物盒，不过做得复杂太多了，要不是莱姆斯提醒，我都想不到这上面去。”

莱姆斯毫不吝啬地朝着西里斯展示他的赞赏之情，西里斯也对他勾了勾嘴角。詹姆毫无眼色地打断了他俩的眉目传情，叉着腰认真地感慨，“用妖精的锁来藏被没收的蟑螂堆，真不愧是霍格沃茨啊。”

这屋子面阔两间、进深三间，墙壁上有精致的假科林斯柱和假穹顶做装饰，斑驳脱落的墙纸上也绘满洛可可式纤细蜷曲的卷草花纹。第二间有一扇窗户没合严，风刮进来不知道多少灰尘和落叶，让这间原本华丽俗艳的屋子像个大垃圾箱。

四个探险家小心地打量着外间一列列的高大至顶棚的木架，随后失望地发现，虽说是危险物品收纳室，但里面基本上全是学生的违禁物品：自动书写羽毛笔、定时爆炸墨水、酸液高布石、粪弹、佐科笑话商店的烟花、狼牙飞盘等等。最深处的架子也没有什么更特别的危险物品了。

詹姆取走了自己的蟑螂堆、往兜里塞了几个烟花，又拿了一些还能用的粪弹，朝屋子更深处敷衍地伸了伸头，没什么发现就兴致缺缺的回到门口准备离开，西里斯压根就没进这间脏兮兮的屋子，在詹姆旁边抱着胳膊，连个能靠的地方都找不到。

莱姆斯本来也打算跟他们一起离开，但他似乎透过第二间屋子里飞扬的尘土，看到最里间的墙壁上有一些细微的闪光。最里间并没有光源，但那些闪光就像是由不停移动的光源反射而来，或者它们本身就是光源。莱姆斯感觉自己脖子后方仿佛有凉风拂过，那里的皮肤全部因为兴奋，或是因为感受到危险的信号而收紧起来。招呼了一下门口的两个人，拿出手帕掩住口鼻，他试探着慢慢地穿过屋子。

这一小段距离很安全，没有任何机关或恶咒，他只在在最里面的墙上发现了一块精致的挂毯。彼得一直小心翼翼的跟在他后面，看到这块挂毯的瞬间，他倒吸一口凉气，像是被人掐住脖子一样，发出了一声微弱的尖叫，快步走到了莱姆斯前面。屋子里顿时响起急促的脚步声，是詹姆和西里斯冲了进来，他们看到两个伙伴完好无损的站在那里、直勾勾地盯着挂毯，还没来得及发问，就也被这块挂毯摄住了全部心神。

这块挂毯似乎是描绘了一座美丽的宅园，十字形水渠、如茵的草坪、爬满藤蔓的凉亭，金线勾勒图案边缘，珍贵的东方绢布上镶嵌着宝石和珍珠。那些微弱的闪光应该就是这些珠宝发出的，此时凑近了看，仿佛有银白色的小鱼在大块的翡翠和水晶里游动。在黑暗的屋子里，这块毯子使人目眩神迷。

彼得家里就是倒卖各类文物的，敦实风趣、活力四射的老彼得·佩德鲁虽说不如翻倒巷的博金·博克那样著名和权威，但也算得上知识渊博。在他意外去世之前，给小彼得看过很多有趣的东西。他没法确定这条毯子的来历，但明白这条毯子的价值。那块镶嵌在中心水池位置上的巨大水晶，纯净无瑕、熠熠生辉，一看就知道充盈着无比强大的魔力，无论是巫师还是不识货的麻瓜都会被它迷住。只要这么一块，就足够让他和妈妈离开店后面狭小陈旧的卧室，搬到伦敦郊区的宽敞公寓里，不用再和那些肮脏下流的穷鬼们纠缠。他只是这么想着，手就不自觉地向毯子伸过去。

有人使劲打在彼得手上，发出一道清脆的响声。是西里斯，他厌恶地皱起眉，像狗甩掉耳朵上的水珠一样使劲甩了甩头。

“最好别碰，我们都有点被迷惑了，是不是？”他看了看身边的伙伴，三个人都愣怔在那里，张着嘴看着他，一幅大梦初醒的样子。于是西里斯自觉地肩负起了他一贯的辨认特殊物品的责任。他在毯子前大步走了几个来回，还不顾被他带起的尘土，深深地吸了一口气，随后露出一个满意的笑容，“好极了，莱姆斯！春之毯，制造于库斯鲁一世时期，来自索马里的乳香和没药、来自印度的甘松香，都是上好的香料。”

三个人跟着他的讲解也吸了一大口气（詹姆吸得太用力，被呛得咳嗽了起来），一股幽微的香气拂过莱姆斯心间，使他想起童话书里那些轻纱之下面容朦胧的异域美人，行走时手腕上响动着金饰碰击的叮当声。

“没有任何人物和动物的形象，是因为他们的宗教信仰。”西里斯又驻足观察了一会，没说话，詹姆掩住一个喷嚏，走过去揽住他，“但是施满了黑魔法，是不是？彼得刚才差点就被它伤到了。”

“像是某种炼金术？”彼得急切地补充了一句。

“漫长的时间没能让它蒙尘，的确是炼金术的功劳。”西里斯点点头，“在传说中所罗门王就已经能乘飞毯来去自如，但是这块飞毯的魔法更加精炼和持久，像是炼金术大师阿维森纳的再创作。”

他忧虑的环顾了一圈，“莱姆斯进来的时候什么异常也没发现，但是书里说这种炼金术是需要牺牲或献祭才能不断维持下去的。”

詹姆立刻兴奋地抽出魔杖，点亮整间屋子，“是什么样的牺牲和献祭？”

西里斯摊摊手，“我只知道这么多，反正是‘牺牲和献祭’。”

于是詹姆给他们一人指了一个方向，开始分头寻找西里斯所说的“牺牲和献祭”的痕迹，莱姆斯的角落里有个小木头箱，他谨慎的用魔杖敲了敲它，没有反应。莱姆斯把这个箱子掀开，一群巴掌大的蜘蛛匆匆爬开，木箱子里只有一个乱糟糟的老鼠窝，几只毛都没长齐的幼鼠奄奄一息的抽搐着。他回过头去提问了詹姆一个深刻的问题：“我们到底为什么要去找‘牺牲和献祭’的痕迹？”

詹姆正弓着身子使劲扒开一个布袋，他随意地嘟囔了一句，“这个毯子这么邪门，没准我们可以打败一个古老又邪恶的黑巫师，或者他留在上面的诅咒什么的。”

就不该问，莱姆斯笑了笑又蹲回去观察抽搐的小老鼠。但西里斯对詹姆的话反应很大，他直起身子，望了一会詹姆的背影，缓缓开口，“炼金术不能算邪门的东西吧，魔药学就是从炼金术发展来的。”

“这个毯子不就有点邪门吗？彼得差点被它吸进去，还要什么‘牺牲和奉献’的。”詹姆敷衍了几句，开始拿脚踩住袋口，试图扯开它。

“是‘牺牲和献祭’，”西里斯严肃地纠正他，“魔法都是平衡的，有得必有失。”

“牺牲和献祭自己听起来还挺悲壮的，但要是牺牲和献祭别人那就不好玩了。”詹姆也严肃起来，“我爸爸说，好的魔法给人选择的空间，使人朝向光明，但黑魔法总是强迫人，给人错误的诱导。”

西里斯抿抿嘴，犹豫着要不要继续反驳。

彼得在这种时候通常什么都不敢说，莱姆斯只能出来打个圆场，“魔法只是工具，对不对？关键还是在于使用者，如果是西里斯用炼金术改造这块飞毯，就肯定是好的那种。”

詹姆耸耸肩表示赞同，回去继续揪扯那个袋子。西里斯也朝他点点头，走到詹姆身边搂住他的肩膀给了那个袋子一个分裂咒。一大堆砂土流到角落里，“你是个巫师，波特先生！别像个巨怪一样在那里挥舞木头棒子！”他惟妙惟肖地模仿着弗利维教授尖细的嗓音，詹姆滑稽地大笑起来。

耐着性子找了大约五分钟詹姆就放弃了，这间脏兮兮的屋子本来也不大，他们从天花板检查到地板也没有任何发现，这块飞毯在这屋子里就是一个格格不入的存在。

就在掠夺者们打算离开时，刚才引诱莱姆斯的那种怪异感觉又来了，他突然就有了一个鲁莽的念头，去碰碰那块水晶。于是他去问彼得，“你刚才为什么朝着毯子伸手？”

彼得像是被吓了一跳似的，结结巴巴地回答道，“我也不明白，它在控制我——”

莱姆斯逐渐感到烦躁，那个去碰飞毯的欲望越来越强烈，好像只要碰碰它，就能一下子弄明白很多事情。他强忍着不安又去问西里斯，“你有什么感觉吗，比如想要伸手去碰碰那毯子？”

“刚才有一瞬间，但是后来就没有了。”西里斯诚实地回答。

“我也没有，但是它能让我动不了。”詹姆不用他提问就主动说道。

莱姆斯来回走了几步，做了一个不像他的决定——他走到飞毯跟前，严肃地回头对伙伴们说，“如果觉得有哪不对，就跑。”

西里斯走过来想拉开他，但是莱姆斯已经把手按到水晶上面了。

无事发生。

那块水晶只是闪烁了一下，莹白的光辉环绕着他的手，瞬间变亮，然后又慢慢地黯淡下来，像是一道粗重的呼吸，并没有其他反应。

西里斯笑了起来，“这东西挺可爱的，没准它就是单纯地想要你摸摸它呢？”他也走过来把右手按在上面，莱姆斯眼看着他神情瞬间变得惊惧，面孔不受控制的扭曲起来，使劲用左手去拔开那只手。詹姆反应极快，他几乎是立刻扑了过来，拖着西里斯向后倒，但西里斯像被咬住了一样，詹姆越是用力，他的表情就越因痛苦而狰狞。

“不！”莱姆斯愣了一下，马上去阻止詹姆继续拖拽西里斯，然后使劲把自己的手塞到西里斯手底下——他成功了，西里斯和詹姆一起滚倒在地上，砸出重重的响声。

莱姆斯把手拿下来，他软弱的发着抖、满身冷汗、左手也黏糊糊的，然后他意识到那是西里斯的血。

有了“牺牲和献祭”，整个房间都战栗起来，那块飞毯突然像是在满足的舐唇咂舌一样蜷曲起来，恶心地扭动着。詹姆又跳起身把莱姆斯也拖到房间口，他紧紧地勒着被他拽倒的两个同伴，声音因为恐惧而变得尖细，“那后面还有房间！”

这是显而易见的，那块飞毯卷曲起来之后，露出墙壁上巨大的空洞。里面黑漆漆的，涌出一种腥臭的气味，混合着空气里血的味道。西里斯攥着自己的右手，翻过身去呕吐起来。

莱姆斯呆滞地瞪视着这个黑洞，满脑子都是各种怪物的形象，但是过了几秒并没有任何东西张牙舞爪地冲出来，只是空气里恶臭的味道越来越重。

西里斯吐了几口胃酸就镇定了下来，挣扎着起身，然后拉起詹姆和莱姆斯。他用血淋淋的右手抽出魔杖发射了一个信号咒，金色的烟花在那个孔洞里面炸开，短暂的照亮了里面的情况——那是一个空荡荡的房间，最深处有一面高至屋顶的镜子，地上全是一些干瘪的动物尸体，想必是臭气的来源，莱姆斯觉得自己知道了那窝幼鼠的妈妈究竟去了哪里。

拧动了一阵子之后，那毯子渐渐归于平静，臭气也消散在外间窗户刮进的夜风里。要不是西里斯的血还在顺着魔杖尖往地上滴，莱姆斯都要觉得自己只是做了个噩梦。他们面面相觑，不知所措，西里斯喘息着说，“你、你能碰它，我就不能？”

莱姆斯心里有了一个沉重的推测，几乎压得他喘不过气来。他绝望地说，“也许，也许它觉得我是它的同类。”

“不，”西里斯马上反驳，“你是个人，它只是一块毯子。”

詹姆也试着安慰他，“而且你是立体的，它是平面的。”

房间里的气氛带上了一丝滑稽的尴尬，但莱姆斯并未受到多少鼓舞。他重新跌坐回地板上，那个可怖的想法让他失去了所有的力气。詹姆有意弥补，使劲地提着他的右臂，要他站起来，“你知道吗？我爸爸说很多防护咒语都是受狼人启发才被发明的。”

西里斯也帮着詹姆把他扶起来，“而且很多恶咒对狼人都无效，这是你的优势。”

莱姆斯满怀希望的看着他们，磕磕绊绊地问道，“那我感觉到、感觉到这块毯子在呼唤我，要我碰它呢？”

“我觉得是它没想到自己制服不了你，”西里斯看了看自己流血的右手，居然朝他咧开嘴笑了，“你救了我，而且你得替我出气。”

詹姆艳羡的叹了一声，“今天只能由你来做英雄了。”

莱姆斯从没感到如此充满力量。

他走到毯子跟前，抓住它的边缘从左向右一撕，那个毯子就无力的落在了地上。詹姆和西里斯本来打算发出欢呼来捧捧场的，但是那股难闻的气味一下子涌了出来，西里斯努力地捂紧鼻子也没什么用。

使他们安静得像是被施了噤声咒似的主要原因还是，不知道什么时候消失掉的彼得带着麦格教授赶了过来。


	4. 伤口、团伙和魁地奇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果以后我有了孩子，首字母一定要是h，而且名字里能带几个r就带几个，然后我就带他们搬去法国住。”

血腥味和臭气吓得彼得跌在门口不敢进来，米勒娃一个人冲进了屋子最深处。

她本来在睡觉，在混沌的梦乡中寻觅魔法的至高奇迹，一个二年级学生突然哭着跑过来猛敲她的房门，说布莱克受伤了。于是她只穿着晨衣——连内衣都没时间穿——裹了一条披肩就开始狂奔。越靠近目的地，她就越紧张，因为她知道这条路通向哪里。

米勒娃扶着墙使劲喘着气，又庆幸又惊讶地发现三个灰头土脸的学生并没有受到严重的伤害。除了布莱克手上流着血，还在抓着胸口干呕，其他人都完好无损，反倒是那条恶咒毯被弄到了地上。她正试着给西里斯的手止血，邓布利多教授就也赶到了，衣冠齐整，应该还没睡觉。

他严厉地审视了他们几眼，那双明亮的蓝眼睛让莱姆斯感到羞愧欲绝，不过开口的声音还算柔和，“先生们，我想各位此时本应在床上吧。”

他们三个对视了一下，詹姆抢先开口，“对不起，教授，是我想拿回我的蟑螂堆。”

“那么格兰芬多将失去四十分。米勒娃，麻烦你送他们去波比那里检查一下身体，我来处理这个屋子。”

麦格教授点点头，把四个垂头丧气的学生押送到校医院。她真是又后怕又气愤，所以一路走一路训斥，直到庞弗雷夫人忍无可忍，把她赶出校医院。

“一个男孩失血过多，一个被吓坏了，另外两个都哭成什么样了！”她一边嚷嚷一边使劲摇晃一个大玻璃瓶，让里面的两种液体成分融合到一起，变为一种令人舒适的淡黄色，“等到合适的时间再来教育他们吧！”

詹姆盘腿坐在床上，微不可察地咕哝了一声以示抗议。不过莱姆斯确实在揉着眼睛强忍泪水，而彼得哭得都快昏过去了。她飞快地在四张床旁穿梭，每个人都得到了一套干净的睡衣、一个柔软的大枕头、一小把零食和一剂安神药剂。西里斯还被多灌了三种不同的药剂，分别针对他的干呕和失血过多。喝完药他立刻苍白着脸安安静静地睡着了，庞弗雷夫人还在努力地对付着他那只右手。血很难被完全止住，她试了很多方法才避免他继续失血。

拭去手上的血迹之后可以看清，手指和手掌触碰过宝石的部分上全是浅浅的裂口，像是用极细的锋刃割开的，密密麻麻，让人看了就反胃。庞弗雷夫人一边包扎一边不满的摇着头，这些危险的东西就不能放在学生们够不到的地方吗？这还真不是老师们的责任，一把相当坚固的锁加上数层混淆咒都没能拦住这群调皮的学生，他们总不能真的让费尔奇在门口日夜值守吧。

事实上他们真的这么做了，阿格斯·费尔奇先生志得意满、满面红光、光彩照人、人山人海，因为他的权力前所未有地膨胀了起来——他得到了一个矮人小队。二十四个矮人背着一扎破布和废铁穿过苏格兰呼啸的荒原，住到了猎场和禁林的边缘上。他们在海格的小木屋旁边竖起了四个歪歪扭扭的布桶，燃起炉火，而且得到了猎场看守的热烈欢迎。虽然他们一边痛饮海格的劣质烈酒一边管他叫“杂种狗”，但是海格似乎是把这些只到他小腿肚的小东西当成宠物在养，何况他也听不懂他们的辱骂，只怕还当作猫咪惬意的小呼噜呢。

一言以蔽之，霍格沃茨变天了。

教授们不再睁一只眼闭一只眼，学生们的乐趣和爱好都受到了一定程度的限制，而波特的小团体则顺理成章地成了管理员小队最严密监视的对象。每天晚上他们关完禁闭、离开麦格教授怒火滔天的办公室之后，还要在每条走廊上继续面对矮人们和费尔奇不怀好意的目光以及全体学生五味陈杂的侧目。虽然詹姆不肯承认，但他简直是在享受这种前呼后拥的待遇，因为他现在都不肯费点力气走密道了。而西里斯和莱姆斯膈应了几天之后也学会了淡然处之，只有彼得受不了这种压力，他不喜欢做这种滑稽剧的主角。

在彼得嘟囔了几次之后，西里斯终于开口了，“我们走这后面吧。”

他撩起挂毯，拿手指着黑漆漆的走廊，里面半死不活的火把只能勉强点亮墙边的一小块地板。詹姆缩缩脖子抢先溜进密道里，彼得如蒙大赦，也赶紧跟了进去，只有莱姆斯笑嘻嘻地站在墙边，目光在他们三个之间扫来扫去。西里斯不由得有点羞恼，伸手掐住他后脖颈把他也推了进去。

“你要是不喜欢被人盯这么紧，就不该去找麦格教授。”他埋怨道。

“你当时叫得可吓人了。”彼得一本正经地为自己辩护，但詹姆没绷住，嗤嗤的笑出了声。

“我没叫！”西里斯摸黑抓过彼得，把他夹在腋下，用手上的绷带去摩擦他的头发，“我叫了吗？”

“你没有你没有，”彼得努力护住自己的头，“是我太胆小了，对不起。”

詹姆开始狂笑，莱姆斯好心地拯救彼得，“其实是詹姆在叫，你听错啦。”

某些人快活的笑声被掐断了，他也扑过来试图像西里斯那样制服莱姆斯，但是莱姆斯比他还要高上一点，两个人只能说是开心地扭在了一起。西里斯也松开了彼得，开始尖声尖气的模仿詹姆，“后面还有房间！后面！”詹姆又放弃莱姆斯转头扑向他，这次他算是钻进了西里斯的怀抱里。

两个人抱了一抱，詹姆彻底放弃了武力制胜的念头，使劲拍了拍西里斯的背就溜了。

“所以后面的房间里有什么呢？”他岔开了话题。

“有面镜子。”西里斯答道。

“镜子可不像是值得藏得那么深的东西，我猜还有别的房间。”詹姆兴高采烈的推断。

“嘿，顶风作案可不是好想法，而且满月快要到了。”莱姆斯挺身而出， 把一场时间更久的禁闭扼杀在了摇篮中。

詹姆泄了气，“好吧，那我们就老老实实地呆几天，想办法去禁书区找找阿尼马格斯的信息。”

“也太老实了，费尔奇要被你宠坏了。”莱姆斯夸奖道。

詹姆就像没听出他在说反话似的嘿嘿笑了几声，“争取明年就能和你一块去变形吧。”

感谢的话在莱姆斯喉咙里转了几转，他犹豫着说出来会不会显得太生分，但不说又觉得胸口硌的发疼。

胸前突然横住一只手，莱姆斯第一反应是西里斯爱吃醋的老毛病又犯了，打算趁黑做掉他，还好下一秒西里斯点亮了魔杖自证清白——眼前有一个至少六英尺深的大坑。西里斯只来得及拦住身边的莱姆斯和彼得，詹姆就在坑边，一只脚都伸出去了，正好奇地盯着坑底，晃悠着身体，单脚保持平衡。他大叫起来，“是那个布鲁姆菲尔德！他在底下干嘛呢！”

已经是前任格兰芬多魁地奇队队长的布鲁姆菲尔德当然不是自愿掉下去的，他只是走惯了这条回公共休息室的捷径，懒得点亮魔杖，但是今天密道里突然多了一个足够摔断他一条腿的深坑。躺在校医院的病床上，他深深悔恨着去年九月拒绝波特小子的入队申请的时候没有再多羞辱这小子几句——他们四个没有理会他让他们去找老师的哀求，而是让他毫无尊严的漂浮着经过走廊，在众人的注目礼中飘进了校医院，勾破的长袍和里裤就在屁股底下晃荡着，幸亏没人想看他的内裤。

今年比赛打得不太好，赫奇帕奇已经稳拿积分第一，格兰芬多和斯莱特林在争第二名，而且格兰芬多只需要在最后一场对斯莱特林的比赛里赢他们二百七十分以上，就能进入决赛了，他们还是有机会的。但麦格教授也没理会他的哀求，而是直接拿走了他的徽章，让詹姆交给六年级的拉尔比·韦斯莱。詹姆用不着扫帚就飞去找他了，那是个好脾气的找球手，瘦瘦高高但飞得很快，詹姆没来霍格沃茨之前就和他一起打过一年郡级的儿童联赛，还跟他学了好几手。

这个好脾气的韦斯莱第二天就把布鲁姆菲尔德的两个好兄弟踢出了球队，在公共休息室贴出了招人的告示，第三天詹姆就顺利的进队了。他兴冲冲地跑进校医院给刚变完型的莱姆斯看他新发的队服，西里斯举着金红相间的短袍，他举着最新的光轮1500和脏兮兮的绑腿裤，彼得拿着手套和滴着泥的钉鞋。三个人把正在床边收拾东西的莱姆斯团团围住，期待的看着他。

“我晚上就回寝室了，你怎么还非得过来一趟呢？”莱姆斯纳闷道。

詹姆满脸笑容，一眼一眼地瞟莱姆斯对面的布鲁姆菲尔德。

莱姆斯心领神会的一颔首，“西里斯，咱们院还要多少分才能进决赛来着？”

“二百七十分呢，我看今年是没戏了。”西里斯拔高嗓门回答他。

“别说丧气话呀，原来那支球队不行，现在可不一定了。”詹姆笑眯眯地扭过脸冲着布鲁姆菲尔德喊，“不就是二百七十分吗？拉尔比还对我们说要拿学院杯呢。”

彼得拍手大笑起来，布鲁姆菲尔德床前的帘子“唰”地自己拉上了。

从此可谓皆大欢喜。

首先费尔奇很是过了几天舒心日子，因为詹姆再也没提过“后面的房间”，每天没了课就去找拉尔比练球。莱姆斯也高高兴兴地恢复了和阿尔莱蒂一起用功的习惯，不开心的只有西里斯和莉莉。他俩也参加了选拔赛，西里斯报了击球手和追球手，莉莉则报了找球手、守门员和追球手，可惜他们都落选了。不过这两个人是怎么也不会交流失败感悟的，虽然他们就坐隔壁。

大概是春季恶劣的天气所致，除了练球的詹姆、交际的弗利，这两个寝室居然在图书馆整整齐齐的占了隔着过道并排的一张四人桌和一张二人桌，三个人气氛微妙的盯着莱姆斯给阿尔莱蒂纠正口音。 阿尔莱蒂紧张地去瞟过道另一边的玛丽和莉莉，但桌对面的莱姆斯警告性地敲了敲自己的课本封皮，要她独立地读出它的名字。

“Magic -istory？”

“这个h要送气的。”莱姆斯低头在一旁的羊皮纸上记了几笔，阿尔莱蒂苦着脸去看玛丽，后者正张牙舞爪地冲她比划。 莱姆斯也扭头去看玛丽，她举高了杂志挡住他友善的笑容，使劲朝阿尔莱蒂大张着嘴点头。

阿尔莱蒂也张大嘴，对着桌子试探着“哈”了几个气声，才勉强挤出一个“h——istory”，然后期待的抬头去盯莱姆斯。不过莱姆斯已经把头埋到了课本后面，憋笑憋得浑身发抖。罪魁祸首玛丽站起身来开始用杂志卷成筒敲他的背，制止他这种打击阿尔莱蒂自信心的行为，只是自己也仰着头、笑得不成人形。只有莉莉还使劲握着脸，立起大拇指履行着朋友的责任，“没问题的，你送气再轻一点就没问题了。”

西里斯直接从莱姆斯手里抢过课本开始挑单词，莱姆斯就是个天才，他真是爱死这个环节了。 他指着throughout给她看，阿尔莱蒂迟疑了一会。

“throug-hout？”

她没哈气就发出了h，颇有些得意地挑起眼睛去看西里斯。西里斯也严肃地挑起大拇指，然后抓过羊皮纸，写下一个潦草的hedgehog，递过去给她看。 这次阿尔莱蒂沉默了，她用指甲用力地在羊皮纸上扣来扣去，对着这个单词无声的哈了两口，就像在助跑似的。

“edge-hog？”

她一个助跑之后完美地头朝下栽进了沙坑里，莉莉也跟着倒进了自己的课本里，痛苦地揪着她深红的秀发，阻止自己笑出声来。但西里斯还在开动大脑，只用h折磨法国人已经满足不了他了，他朝迷惘的阿尔莱蒂点点头，又抓过羊皮纸写下了rural和squirrel。这下阿尔莱蒂用于沉默思考的时间更多了，莱姆斯收住笑，爬起来看了一眼羊皮纸，然后他又认命地趴下了。  
如莱姆斯所料，阿尔莱蒂的rural还不难接受，但squirrel完全是一场小舌音空袭伦敦级别的灾难。西里斯笑得实在是太开心了，以致于平斯小姐把他们六个一齐赶出了图书馆，连睡得不省人事的彼得都无辜地受到了牵连。

回了寝室西里斯还在时不时的发笑，他躺在床上对着詹姆模仿阿尔莱蒂的口音，把满身泥水的詹姆都逗得忘了型，一屁股坐在了干净的床单上。看着詹姆苦兮兮地收拾床单去洗衣房，西里斯快乐地坐起身来，对莱姆斯说，“如果以后我有了孩子，首字母一定要是h，而且名字里能带几个r就带几个，然后我就带他们搬去法国住。”莱姆斯又笑倒了。

托西里斯和莱姆斯的福，阿尔莱蒂在学校里的人缘前所未有的好了起来。 所有人都开始翻找字典，随身携带能难倒法国人的小字条，以备在哪里偶然遇到阿尔莱蒂；连教授们都热衷于用魔杖在空气里写下一行拗口的发光字迹，然后欣赏阿尔莱蒂挠着下巴艰难思索的模样，弗利维教授还专门发明了几个满是卷舌音的小咒语，拿到课堂上与学生同乐。

无穷无尽的练习是有用的，在詹姆迎来对阵斯莱特林的恶仗的前不久，阿尔莱蒂就已经很少被难倒了。虽然娱乐项目又少了一个，她还是备受大家喜爱，毕竟有谁会讨厌一个笑容甜美、脾气和善的开心果呢？

詹姆和球队的苦练也是有用的，虽然他们才磨合了不到一个月，但是詹姆的内裤已经磨得满是小洞了，在天空中飞翔的时候自觉格外凉爽，和队友的配合也格外默契。对于拉尔比来说，这场比赛他依然没自信保证大比分拿下。虽然每天都这么鼓励新人们，但新人就是新人，詹姆飞得再好，也没经历过正式大赛的考验，谁知道他会不会观众一欢呼就吐裁判一脸？拉尔比手上不停地往新击球手威廉·托马斯的盘子里堆鸡蛋，眼睛还在狐疑地打量着他未来的得分关键，试图在上场之前就看透他未知的弱点。如果占卜真的有用的话，他情愿现在去加选占卜和算术占卜。压下这些胡思乱想，拉尔比继续每天严格地押着队员们风里来雨里去，费尽心机避开斯莱特林的耳目去和赫奇帕奇约训练赛，还要小心翼翼地保证着队员们的安全和健康。再不比赛他就要神经衰弱了，就这样，拉尔比熬到了比赛日。

那是一个阳光明媚的周末，拉尔比尽心竭力养护的球队终于可以出栏了——上扫帚之前他使劲地揉着詹姆本来就乱糟糟的头发，“至少给我拿一百分回来！”詹姆笑呵呵地答应着，逃离他的魔爪，拉尔比又转身去蹂躏威廉，“把伯斯德的头给我打下来！”威廉是个高个子黑皮肤的沉闷男孩，一看就知道是那种不到迫不得已不会找别人麻烦的好孩子。他的搭档丹尼尔很搞不懂拉尔比为什么要找个性格这么柔和的来对付游走球，选拔的时候他就更看好布莱克，那小子很有力气，不过现在他懂了——威廉就像被拉尔比施了夺魂咒般的相信他的话，这会儿正仔细地观察着伯斯德的身形。

丹尼尔只能尽量开导他，“千万别听他的疯话，就按我们之前训练的来就够了。”威廉遗憾地叹了口气。


	5. 混乱之源

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 球场上的惨败不仅得到了弥补，而且为它付出眼泪也成了一种孤绝的英勇反抗。吃这一套的人很多，他们不懂政治，但是有一颗敏感多情的心灵，所以谣言愈演愈烈。

谁才是这球场之中最关心这场比赛胜负的人？

是在泥地里滚了整整一个月的两方球员？是站在场边、试图徒手捏碎望远镜的麦格教授？还是坐在己方球门正后方，狂热挥舞着学院旗帜和各种超规应援物、不停地朝着球场发射焰火，同时制造刺耳噪音的学生们呢？

如果关切之心可以量化，拉文克劳七年级的克里斯缇娜·伯尼尼绝对会取胜，不仅仅是因为她买了五加隆斯莱特林胜一百五十分以上，还因为她的论文只差这一组数据了。

从六年级起，伯尼尼就致力于提升茶叶和烟雾相结合的占卜术的准确性。从日常小事到比赛结果，她就像蜜蜂一样到处采集样本。前面的几场比赛她的占卜结果都是准确的，论文就像苗圃里的千头紫菀一样茁壮生长，再来上一组漂亮的数据，她就可以给她的心肝宝贝补一张表格，然后在《今日明日》散发着油墨香气的铜版纸上看到自己的名字了。

智慧使人轻浮，她经不住端着小皮箱到处鼓动同学投注的恩芬特的闪亮笑容和到位吹捧，根据自己的占卜结果投了五加隆。这还是她第一次接触博彩活动，坐在座位里，空瘪的钱包让她心里也晃晃荡荡的。伯尼尼调整好帽檐，伸长脖子去看两支热身中的队伍。

斯莱特林看起来还是那么可靠，他们整齐的飞过观众席上空，留下气味清新的银色粉末在空中闪动。这就是细节，连上光剂都这么讲究。伯尼尼拍了拍巴掌，心不在焉地去看另一边，把带头起立鼓掌的斯拉格霍恩教授和自豪的斯莱特林们留在背后。

格兰芬多飞得比她想象的要好得多。他们相当招摇地擦着观众的头顶滑过，经过斯莱特林时刻意再次降低了高度，逼得他们纷纷推挤躲避，然后在有人忍不住跳起来扯他们的扫帚尾巴之前冲上高空。

一时间球场里满是嘘声和喝彩声，气氛很好，经典的魁地奇躁动。伯尼尼没什么兴趣地低下头，她总觉得钱包在自己的口袋里燃烧着，不情愿地思考着有没有什么好借口把自己的金币从骗子恩芬特手里要出来。但是四周的噪声越来越大，拉文克劳们都开始站到座位上发出含义不明的叫唤，有人挥舞着的拳头打掉了伯尼尼的遮阳帽，伯尼尼顾不上去捡，也站到了椅子上，想看看同学们在发什么疯——一串巨大的黑色“泥巴种”字样在球场空中缓缓浮动着，上面打着一个血红的叉。

伯尼尼觉得钱包里的火烧到了脸上，她也开始竭力喊叫，拇指朝下挥动手臂，在座位上使劲跳动和跺脚。她是麻瓜出身，并以自己的精巧魔法为荣。而且她从不擅长保持平衡，跳了几下就一脚踏空跌了下来，只能愤愤地坐在地上揉自己的脚腕。恩芬特不知道什么时候又贼溜溜地跑回她边上，把她拉了起来，“缇娜？干嘛这么生气？”

伯尼尼恨不得敲掉他雪白的门牙，“你也是麻瓜出身！傻瓜。”

“你没看到邓布利多正赶过来吗，多洛霍夫已经完蛋啦。”恩芬特在她旁边硬挤着坐了下来，从皮箱里找出扭伤药膏，又清理掉帽子上的灰，把宽檐的蓝色遮阳帽扣回她头上，“有什么好生气的。”

他打理好了脸颊通红的伯尼尼，满不在乎地用肩膀碰了碰她，在她的袍子上留下五个金币就溜掉了，“你再好好占一卦吧，傻瓜。”

恩芬特说得没错，虽然邓布利多教授大多数时候看起来都是个疯老头，学生们总是会忘记他漫长的头衔和成就清单，但是他始终是一位好校长。

霍琦夫人第一时间制止了场地内的骚乱。她拔出魔杖发射警告信号，强迫两队回到地面上并确保他们的距离足够远。而骚乱的制造者安东宁·多洛霍夫被疏远的队友们留在了场地中间，他被霍琦夫人第一时间缴了械，正背着手笔直地站着，长脸上满是笑纹，仰头看着高高的解说台子上的邓布利多。

“多洛霍夫先生，你将为自己的越界举动付出代价！直到毕业之前你都要接受魔法部的审查，以确保你有资格进入巫师社会。”

邓布利多没有开口，只是用一种冷冽的目光从头到脚地缓慢打量着他。说话的是个衣冠楚楚的高个子男巫，这是巴蒂·克劳奇，骚乱发生时他恰好在邓布利多的办公室和这位校长简谈。他方阔的脸颊上层叠着因厌恶而产生的褶皱，这让他看起来很有威严。

多洛霍夫咧开了嘴，他的脸因此显得更长，而且下巴慢慢地歪向了一边，他笑得前仰后合，“你没资格代表巫师社会！克劳奇，收取贿赂把权力卖给泥巴种的贼！你背叛了巫师！”

巨大的魁地奇球场里寂静无声，或站或坐的学生们都惊呆了。伯尼尼也是如此，她听不懂多洛霍夫淬满毒液的指控，又畏惧克劳奇漆黑的制服长袍和方脸上可怖的神情。沐浴在四月下旬灿烂阳光中的魁地奇球场是如此的冰冷，她缩进座位里、握紧了疼痛的脚腕，说不出自己究竟是恐惧还是期待，心惊胆颤地等待着克劳奇的怒火。

克劳奇不负众望地提高了嗓门，洪声咒让他的声音听起来就像隆隆的滚雷，“尽管向我泼脏水！阿兹卡班会让你知道试图破坏巫师社会者应得的下场！”

这是个完美的宣战口号，执行队的击打手匆匆赶来带走了多洛霍夫，他没能表达太多自己的立场，就被克劳奇封上了嘴，这位脸色铁青的官员也迅速离开了。

意想不到的插曲就这样结束了，但球场很难再恢复到热身时的活跃气氛，斯莱特林的队长简·威布林愤懑地走到院长身边去询问比赛的相关事宜。

“孩子，我们的选择不多，就让替补直接上吧。”斯拉格霍恩教授松开在膝前交叉的双手，用左手拇指轻轻地点点解说台，“邓布利多教授建议不要再拖延比赛了。”

“这不公平！格兰芬多拖了半个月！”简惊叫出声，“我们的替补从没机会上扫帚，您也知道安东宁的脾气。”

斯拉格霍恩再次轻轻地摆手，轻柔得像是久坐已经使他年迈的手臂麻痹了似的，“是多洛霍夫，小姐。再拖下去我们就要打完格兰芬多立刻打决赛了，你们的体力恐怕也跟不上。”

简还试图挣扎，但他站起身来整理衣摆，脸上的神情越来越威严，和刚才的克劳奇有了一些神似。

他以一种不容置疑的口吻赶走了简，“是这样的，威布林。今天就打吧，反正只要别被赢二百七十分就能进决赛了，少一个人影响也不是很大。”

“我们会尽力的，先生。”这该死的老海象什么都不懂，但明知局势已经无法改变，简还是柔顺的应承了院长心不在焉的鼓励。

她转过身就沉下脸“噔噔”地跑下观众席，把多洛霍夫的扫帚、球棒和号码牌一股脑丢进了替补艾伯特·高尔的怀里。

简没有为他被球棒砸破的嘴唇付出一丁点同情心，就好像没能拦住多洛霍夫胡作非为全是他的责任一样。

“打起精神来，各位！没有多洛霍夫我们照样能赢！”她拉起等待席上的图塞尔和诺特，使劲拍手活跃气氛，“来做准备活动！学院杯就在眼前了！”

詹姆的第一场比赛堪称完美。真正的比赛拥有观众山呼海啸般的鼓舞，能把人点燃的热烈目光时刻追随着他，这些东西让他精神振奋、反应敏捷。拉尔比在高空中观察形势、寻找金色飞贼的时候陶醉的意识到，这根本不是一场比赛，而是一场屠杀。

多洛霍夫对于球队的重要程度远远超出他们自己的认识，简因为他不负责任的离开而心神大乱，詹姆连着三次把鬼飞球从她耳边投进球门里，第三球甚至蹭掉了她的发夹，让她的刘海在风中狼狈地飞舞。

这三球打乱了斯莱特林的全盘计划，而高尔惊人的笨拙摧毁了其他人的信心，整个球场顿时成了詹姆一个人的舞台。

前半场他在威廉和丹尼尔的保护之下一个人拿到了一百二十分，后半场诺特全力针对他，让他只拿到三十分，但苏珊和塞斯因此连拿七十分。如果不是拉尔比被狂喜冲昏了脑子，稀里糊涂地做出了个“普伦顿回抄术”，导致比赛太早结束，也许他们还能在积分上反超赫奇帕奇，争一争第一名。

不过比赛结束的铃声响起时，詹姆还是欣喜地大叫着撞进观众席，从扫帚上跳了下来，和朋友们砸到了一块。

这是一场令人惊喜的胜利，格兰芬多们乱成一团。没人在乎被扫帚敲了脑袋或是被詹姆的鞋碰脏了袍子，全部凑了过来，从人群的缝隙里伸手去摸詹姆身体的任意部分，大喊着自己也听不见的祝贺话语，拉尔比领着队友们也都扑进了人堆里。

连麦格教授都赶了过来，拍打着某个学生的背，要他们滚回公共休息室去庆祝。

斯莱特林的观众席在中场时就空了一半，很多人压根不忍心看完全场。等到比赛结束时，观众席上只剩下了银绿相间的旗帜还坚持在飘扬。

追球手菲迪厄斯·图塞尔躺在沙坑里，拿手挡着眼睛，暂时没力气从平静的劳累感中回到现实里来，珍妮弗·劳尔跪在他身边，默默地去松他紧绷绷的绑腿，克里特坐在一边发呆。他们三个拿到了九十分，正好让格兰芬多从他们的指缝里溜进了决赛。

找球手伯斯德一个人坐在他们后面，高尔在较远的地方无声地抽泣，诺特蹲在他旁边，把手套摘了下来，搭到了他的两肩上。

简也坐在沙坑里愣神。她在球队里呆了四年，做队长两年，最大的心愿就是亲手接过学院杯再递进队友手里。但是安东宁，不，多洛霍夫毁了这一切，他该死的政治理想毁了这一切，那些她从来听不明白也不在乎的东西毁了她的一切，谁能告诉她这是谁的错？

她取下自己被擦的铮亮的徽章丢进了图塞尔怀里，站起身来拍打干净屁股上的砂土，把队友从沙坑里逐一拉了起来。简甚至和气地拍了拍高尔的头，“别哭了，艾伯特，你们还有明年呢，去找个更好的守门员吧。”

五月在歌声里悄然到来了，鲜花和夜莺在城堡的礼堂上空一齐盘旋着。

球队以一种英勇的姿态输掉了决赛，组建一个半月的新队伍面对一年来一场没输的赫奇帕奇，只输了一百五十分，这也算是一个令人欣慰的结果了。

拉尔比是满意的，但是詹姆感到沮丧，因为他一直坚定地认为自己能在二年级就拿到学院杯，打破霍格沃茨的校记录，但是现在他最好的结果就是追平了。而且最使他沮丧的正是拉尔比的满意，他意外地发现拉尔比对自己没能抢先追到金色飞贼的事情毫无愧疚感，仿佛这样一场失败就在他意料之中。

“所以这意味着什么？”彼得嘴里塞得满满当当的，西里斯惊异于他还能清晰地吐出一个这么长的问句。

“这意味着他从来就没相信过我能帮助队伍取得胜利。”詹姆垂着头切开一块猪排，莱姆斯去拍他的肩膀，想着如何安慰他。

“打斯莱特林那场能赢就已经是个奇迹了，如果你们再赢了最辛苦的赫奇帕奇，那其他人还练什么魁地奇。”

弗利的朋友伊丽莎白·托兰倾斜过身子来抢先接茬，她身边的格丽塔·卡奇洛夫赞同地点了点头，她是个以院队为傲的赫奇帕奇。

“嗨，莉兹，我记得你是个拉文克劳。”詹姆不满地回话。

“那又怎么样？”伊丽莎白挑战似的反问。

詹姆顿了顿，无精打采地摇了摇叉子，放弃了还击的打算。

莎伦·斯杜科里在她们中间轻声地说，“而且那比赛根本不公平，简在公共休息室说校长不准我们拖延比赛。”

“谁让多洛霍夫在比赛前羞辱自己的同学呢，这就叫自作自受。”西里斯一针见血。

“你们的队长自己不小心摔断了腿就可以拖延，我们却要为多洛霍夫的错误承担后果？”莎伦不擅长争吵，她脸色微微发红，但还是挺直了身子去和西里斯对视。

西里斯冷笑，“‘不小心’？你要是多花点时间在公共休息室听人嚼舌根，没准就能知道是谁在我们回寝室的密道里弄了一个六英尺深的大坑了。”

莎伦的脸变得更红，瞪大了自己泪意朦胧的双眼，“这是污蔑，也许是韦斯莱挖的呢？你凭什么这么污蔑我们！”

“比赛已经过去了，各位，争论这些没有证据的流言不利于团结。”莱姆斯使劲去踢西里斯的脚，他看不得别人掉眼泪。

西里斯哼了一声，闭上了嘴。

被冷落的詹姆左看右看，急于维护拉尔比的声誉。于是他端着盘子气恼地站起身来，“莎拉！这是格兰芬多的长桌，我现在要坐到格兰芬多中间去，好听到点诚恳的话音。”

莎伦的眼泪还是掉了下来，“我也不想坐在你旁边！魁地奇把你的脑子搞坏了！”她急匆匆地拿起书包跑掉了，格丽塔和伊丽莎白责备了詹姆几句，也跟了过去。詹姆梗着脖子盯着她们的背影，片刻后又丧气地坐了回去，“玛丽，帮我和莎拉说抱歉，我是无心的。”

“都说了以后就叫我的姓。”弗利不快地敲了敲桌子，詹姆又道了声歉，她点点头，继续慢悠悠地往自己的烤吐司上抹果酱，还难得好心地安慰詹姆，“莎伦是输家，你是赢家，所以不管你说什么她都会生气的。”

在这一点上她说得很对，不是所有人都能坦然面对输局，尤其是在自己原本赢面更大的情况下。不少斯莱特林都在休息室里兴致勃勃地讨论过是谁摔断了布鲁姆菲尔德的腿，期待简能带队好好挫挫格兰芬多的锐气，但是结局却惨淡至此。而且越发狂妄的格兰芬多不放过任何一个嘲讽他们的机会，就像他们一样。于是事态奇异地发展成了斯莱特林和格兰芬多的对立，真正的过错方多洛霍夫居然被轻轻放过。

这是斯拉格霍恩教授所最不愿见的，他极力的规劝学生们放下小格局的输赢、以多洛霍夫为戒、尊重平等和公正。但是他啰嗦的越多，学生们的逆反情绪就越严重。指望着集体荣誉感强烈的学生们立刻和多洛霍夫划清界限本身就是不现实的，格兰芬多们越拿多洛霍夫的恶劣说嘴，感到被冒犯的斯莱特林就越多——虽然他们中的绝大多数都是与多洛霍夫没有任何相同之处的良善之辈。

在这个性情冷漠、常常欺凌低年级学生的人离开学校一个月之后，他在斯莱特林的声望以一种诡异的方式升到了顶点。一些纯血的小家伙们开始偷偷地散播一种阴谋论，涉及到巴蒂·克劳奇的无耻腐败和麻种巫师在政治界的大获全胜。

多洛霍夫在这些经不起推敲的流言里扮演了一个悲情英雄式的光彩角色，而和克劳奇关系密切的校长则被刻画成了一个踩低拜高的偏心教师。球场上的惨败不仅得到了弥补，而且为它付出眼泪也成了一种孤绝的英勇反抗。吃这一套的人很多，他们不懂政治，但是有一颗敏感多情的心灵，所以谣言愈演愈烈。

斯拉格霍恩教授每天都在自己的学生之中奔波，严厉地处罚每一个和朋友交头接耳的小贼，为自己的错误买单，同时制造更多的错误。

幸亏暑假就要到了，霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩从未如此热爱没有学生的校园。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *格丽塔·卡奇洛夫 Greta Catchlove (1960-至今)《给你的奶酪施上魔法》的作者。


	6. 锁、飞毯和恶咒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你不能因为麻瓜选择了走进现代，就强迫自己留在古代，这不会使你显得更高贵、更纯洁，只会让你变成彻头彻尾的失败者。

整个七月里，戈德里克山谷没有一天适宜飞行，连绵的阴雨浇灌了波特家的宝贝花园，但也让冒雨外出的詹姆在床上昏昏沉沉地躺了三天。

尽管溺爱幼子的老弗利芒特忍痛挖掉了一部分每天暂晴时分在院子里顶着雨珠喷妍吐艳的绣球、杜鹃和铁线莲，靠着围栏给詹姆搭了一个大约二十乘十五的木屋出来，放任他在里面胡作非为，每天拖着两裤腿泥进厨房，詹姆还是闷闷不乐。

他在等西里斯的信，放假前掠夺者们约定好互寄信件。彼得寄了两封来，分别抱怨店里繁忙的生意和伦敦阴沉的天气，莱姆斯第三封鼓鼓囊囊的信件都已经到达了，他还没拆开看，但是信封上飞舞的“R·J·L”证明这个伙伴的心情正和他相反。

假期已经过去一半，西里斯却像人间蒸发了一样杳无音信。詹姆推开窗子，放更多带着雨后潮润泥土气息的凉风吹进闷热的房间里。他昨晚被规律的“笃笃”声惊醒，以为是猫头鹰捎来了朋友的消息，探出头才发现是只乌鸫鸟在树杈上做巢。詹姆打了个哈欠，坐到窗户框上，探了半个身子出去，想看看天边有没有信使的影子。

“你要掉下来啦！詹姆。”格丽塔在对面的院子里尖叫。

格丽塔家在山谷北边，大概是来托兰家找伊丽莎白玩，她正举着魔杖试图清除掉三把白色铁皮椅上不雅观的泥点。

“我才不会掉下去。”詹姆又往外坐了一点，“你烤了饼干吗？”

格丽塔笑了起来，肉嘟嘟的小脸上漩出两个梨涡，“你鼻子真灵，要来点吗？”

她高高地举起手里的柳条篮子给詹姆看，蓝白配色的方格布上面堆着四五种小饼干，有一种上面浮着闪光的雪白糖霜，看起来很诱人。

“你能让它飞过来吗？”詹姆得寸进尺。

格丽塔把篮子放回桌子上，“你去和莎拉和好，然后下来陪我们玩，我就给你送一整篮饼干和果酱，放到你的书桌上。”

“我不和詹姆和好，你们也不许理他了！”莎伦从隔壁斯杜科里家的门厅里跑了出来，冲着格丽塔细声抱怨，“我们都十三岁了，和男孩有什么好玩的。”

格丽塔仰头看詹姆，她又把那个香气扑鼻的柳条篮子提了起来。

詹姆虚张声势地哼了一声，莎伦又跑回了屋子里，他冲格丽塔大声抱怨，“你看吧，是她不肯跟我和好。”

格丽塔失望的垂下了眼睛，伊丽莎白摆正小糖罐，终于有空抬起头来嘲笑詹姆，“莎拉不让我们理你，真可怜。”

詹姆正要回嘴，她十岁的弟弟约翰从屋子里探出头来大喊，“她们最没意思了！詹姆，咱们去飞一圈吧，你再给我讲讲那场比赛。”

“来吧！”零食失去了吸引力，詹姆跳下窗台去抓扫帚。

两个男孩从窗户里飞出来会合，约翰俯冲过自家的院子时用小脏爪子顺走了一把饼干，还给莉兹珍藏的蓝白格桌布溅上了新的泥点。她遗忘了自己在幻想中制订下的淑女礼仪规则，开始竭力尖叫，威胁弟弟要烧掉他的所有裤子。托兰先生从夫人那领命跑出来安抚大女儿，三个喝下午茶的小姑娘得到了一把有花边的大遮阳伞作为补偿，尽管太阳还半掩在层层乌云之后。

詹姆痛快地飞了一圈，对着约翰大肆吹嘘自己的精彩进球。经过山坡下的艾博家时，七岁的亚历克斯也加入了他们，三个人去山谷南边人迹罕至的林子里飞了几十圈，约翰在挺拔的柏树和梣树上撞了个七荤八素，詹姆只好抓了几只大山雀作为封口费送给小弟们，让他们回家养着玩。

等新一场雨把孩子们全部关回房间，詹姆才再一次想起可怜的西里斯以及莱姆斯的来信。他拿起拆信刀，信封俏皮地咔咔晃动了几下。詹姆展开信纸数了数，莱姆斯工整的字迹写了满满四页纸，难怪教授们都把他当成心肝宝贝。

“我去了阿尔莱蒂家做客，在金斯顿区，离我的新家很近。她二十七号过的生日，玛丽、莉莉也在那里。”这件事莱姆斯在上一封信就提过了，她的生日很巧的不和前后两场满月沾边，莱姆斯特别期待去她家玩，詹姆不感兴趣地草草掠过这几行字。

“我没有堂表姐妹，不太会和女孩子们相处，不过她们玩的很开心。”莱姆斯详细记述了莉莉是如何擅长给别人打造发型、搭配衣服，玛丽又是如何强迫他一下午读完了三本麻瓜著作的开篇。那三本书都是她随身携带的，还全部借给了屋子里唯一能听完她长篇大论比较它们的听众，不过莱姆斯得在开学之前看完并且写读后感给她。

詹姆震惊地吸了一口气，他从莱姆斯的语气里嗅出了些许逆来顺受的快乐气味，这是他没法想象的。在大概四五岁的时候，他还愿意花一整天和邻居家的女孩子们一起玩——准确的说是给她们做玩具娃娃——但自从他七岁在德文郡儿童联赛歪斜的球门前认识了拉尔比之后，就不再把更多的时间浪费在她们身上了。

詹姆把这归因于莱姆斯的好脾气，他一直擅长从其他生龙活虎的同学们身上找到弱点并且怜惜它们，从好的角度出发。他就是这么对彼得的，如果不是莱姆斯，詹姆也不会注意到寝室里有一个瘦小的男孩急需一份真挚的友情。他翻了一页，继续读信。

“阿尔莱蒂的继母就是伦敦人，不过她和Roux先生在家都讲法语。我猜测阿尔莱蒂同她的继母和弟弟关系不大亲密，所以她在家并不开心，真为她感到抱歉。”大善人莱姆斯式的同情心说来就来。

“不过她的生日会真的很棒！”他兴致勃勃的记录下了Roux一家的麻瓜大房子、整洁的大草坪、漂亮的大狗，雷蒙亲自下厨烹饪了一桌正宗法餐，味道远胜于伦敦那些声名在外的餐厅，莱姆斯认为自己喜欢那些重口味的奶酪，虽然他只是一样尝了一小口。然后他用了一大段文字赞扬阿尔莱蒂有趣的父亲，他在饭后领着他们沿泰晤士河散步至金斯顿大桥，欣赏雨后洁净的街景，第二天还打开收藏室给女儿的朋友们展示自己的新欢，任由他们在里面淘宝。

“虽然阿尔莱蒂说拉罗谢尔那个家里的更好，不过我挺欣赏雷蒙兼容并包的品味。莉莉把能拿出来的小玩意全都插到我们头上了，连Roux太太都没能幸免。她很美丽，而且脾气好极了，一直在陪我们玩。”

接下来他又写了很多琐事，包括他们在萨里郡的新生活和他爸爸坚持认为林子里有只土扒貂。詹姆飞快的读过去，莱姆斯在最后一行字终于表达了对朋友的思念，“我在家等阿尔莱蒂把合影寄过来时做了一点实验，总感觉哪里怪怪的，你来帮我看看吧。

真挚的

莱姆斯”

詹姆高高地撅起了嘴，他放下信纸去把信封里剩余的东西倒出来，一张硬卡片、一张彩色合影。合影就是莱姆斯在信里提到的，麻瓜相片，不会动，两个大人站在两边，揽着四个小孩，他们全被莉莉装饰的乱七八糟的。詹姆认为伊万斯自己打扮的还有点韵味（他根本不明白“韵味”是什么意思，不过尤菲米娅有时候会这么评价斯杜科里夫人的着装，所以他认为这是个贬义词），但是其他人都很灾难，尤其是莱姆斯。他原本蓬松浓密的棕色短发被向后梳得扁扁的，贴在头皮上，难怪伊万斯这么偏袒鼻涕精，看来是欣赏他的发型。

他挠了挠自己脑后勺上顽强的乱发，去看硬卡片。卡片上画着一个骑扫帚的小人，詹姆认出来是自己，莱姆斯敏锐的捕捉了他长相上的特点并且完美地表现了出来。小人旁边画了一个箭头，莱姆斯在那后面写了很多自己关于中级变形术的看法，这些字其实已经填满了卡片所有的空白，他很没必要拉个箭头出来。随后詹姆发现自己错了，这个箭头指向一行单独的小字：“按这里”。

他拿魔杖用力地戳了一下，卡片先膨胀后收缩，渐渐捏出了一个立体的、缩小版的骑扫帚的詹姆。这模型不是特别精致，也不太擅长保持平衡，但是很能飞，詹姆在它一头扎进窗外细密的雨幕之前抢先跳起来，把它攥在了手心里。接下来的几天詹姆还是继续不停地派家里那两只可怜的谷仓猫头鹰去骚扰西里斯，但他好歹多了点事情做。

西里斯根本收不到朋友们的信件，现在家里的收信口由克利切掌握，所有信件都要到沃尔布加的书房转上一圈。这么严苛的制度还是今年才开始的，因为他在前一阵子，还能自由收信的时候用来自詹姆的见水开花焰火炸掉了奥赖恩的书房。

他确实不喜欢听奥赖恩用那副死人般的声气讲解家里的“生意”和他的“责任”，不过焰火纯粹是个意外。那天他正悄悄摆弄焰火，克利切就来押他去他爸爸的书房受教，他一时情急把焰火塞进了腰后面，又在奥赖恩闷热的书房站了很久。当焰火顺着他汗湿的脖子窜出来点着了那些黑沉沉的窗帘时，西里斯确定奥赖恩终于勉强抬起他漆黑沉重的睫毛直视了他一眼，眼睛旁伸展出几条细细的皱纹。沃尔布加居然也没有大动干戈地教训他，只是关禁闭，到他背上的烫伤恢复为止，这个禁闭估计要关到开学了。以前这种规模的骚乱至少能让他挨上一顿手板，西里斯趴在床上，垂头看着自己双手手心。

沃尔布加一般打左手，所以他左手上留下了很多层叠的疤痕，西里斯仔细地比较着两只手的伤痕，右手上的来自于那块飞毯，却和左手上的具有同样的特征——细小、看起来像是由无数锋刃留下的。这可能是因为沃尔布加用了某种古老的魔法，但鉴于那块飞毯对人精神上的强烈影响，西里斯决定再去翻翻书，寻找其他可能性。

他百无聊赖的在床上旋转身体，床单以他为中心拧出了漩涡状的纹路，他用手臂支起身子，这些光滑的真丝布料又自己舒展开来、垂回地毯上。楼下传来了响动，西里斯跳起来，赤裸着上身趴到地上去，他撩起地毯的一角，把头贴在被自己弄破的木地板上，去听四楼会客室里的动静。

他浪费了童年的所有闲散时光在这栋陈旧的宅子里找乐子，唯一有点意思的发现就是每个房间里都有附设恒温咒等一系列咒语的控制格，破坏它就能清楚的听见楼下的声音，缺点是房间会变得不太舒适。西里斯不是不在乎这些，他事后又花了很多时间修复除了隔音咒的其他咒语，好让它们正常运行，但是偷听沃尔布加每天在和人念叨些什么对他来说真的很有吸引力。

一串沙哑而欢快的笑声夹杂着问好的纤柔嗓音，还有雷尔的声音。是德鲁埃拉舅妈来了，还带着堂姐纳西莎，西里斯把耳朵紧贴到地板上。

“西里斯呢？上次说好让他去我家住几天的，安也想他了。”西里斯高兴地听到自己的名字，他就知道救星来了。

“他还是老样子，不服管教、到处闯祸。都十三四岁了，我这次绝不会再心软了。”沃尔布加一说到长子就格外激动。

“安也是一样，我为了她的婚事长了多少皱纹，西里斯要是再大上几岁就好了。”德鲁埃拉亲亲热热地劝解她，“孩子生来就是这样，你要学会放手才对呢。”

沃尔布加声音里也带上了笑意，“这可不能怨我，要不是贝拉和安当初来的那么急……我为了你……”

她的声音渐渐压低，两个女人叽叽咕咕的互相嘲笑了起来。

“西格纳斯当时也就西里斯这么大，站在那里却像个年纪正好的男子汉了，我问他，‘你在哪里读书？’他还骗我说他在德姆斯特朗，姓布莱曼。”

德鲁埃拉柔柔地回忆了一句，沃尔布加又低声笑了起来。

“要我说，雷尔比他要强的多，又聪明又听话，你却偏偏喜欢这个长歪了的。”她埋怨道。

“我还真就喜欢这样的，你看看阿尔法德，他年轻的时候是听话，岁数上来了就变成了沉闷，未老先衰，你再看看西格纳斯……我看奥赖恩也不怎么样……”

姑嫂二人又笑了起来。

西里斯强行忽略了妈妈对自己的评价，他倒是很赞成德鲁埃拉舅妈对阿尔法德舅舅的看法。他是个过分衰老的中年人，终年守在格拉斯顿伯里的老宅里等死。西里斯不讨厌他，他反倒有些讨厌西里斯。不过他的讨厌也一样疲乏困顿，对西里斯造成不了多少影响。

“反正你答应过我，你的好儿子们随我挑选。”德鲁埃拉嘻嘻的笑起来，西里斯都能想象到她那张已然步入中年的尖脸上会露出怎样的甜美笑容，仿佛自己还是那个受沃尔布加偏疼的小姑娘，不过沃尔布加就吃这一套。

“那你就好好帮我教教他，希望他能拿出几分贝拉的气派来，我是为他头疼得厉害。”沃尔布加果然登时松了口，西里斯几乎要跳支庆祝的舞，但他还紧张地趴在地上，等着听沃尔布加有什么附加条件。

“我接他过去住两周，就送他去阿尔法德那里，替你消消气。”还是那沙哑柔和的嗓音，没想到使坏的是德鲁埃拉。

她们说笑的声音向会客室门口移动，这次西里斯跳起来去穿衬衣。他的睡裤还松松垮垮的挂在胯骨上，他立马蹬掉了它，确保它不会成为自己自由路上的绊脚石。等德鲁埃拉上楼到了他卧室的门口，西里斯已经穿戴整齐，老老实实地坐在桌前看书了。沃尔布加就像见了鬼一样地观察他，西里斯心里暗道不妙。他妈妈热衷于破坏所有他乐意去做的事，他应该收拾得再随意一点，免得沃尔布加出于个人喜好而反悔，把他扣留在这间闷热的屋子里。不过沃尔布加没有这么做，她大发慈悲，放任西里斯收拾行李，挽上德鲁埃拉舅妈的手臂，去拜访另一栋布莱克老宅。

德鲁埃拉的家其实不比沃尔布加的强多少，灰黑的墙皮上攀爬着灰黑的藤蔓，灰黑的客厅顶上旋转着灰黑的银质枝形吊灯，上面的水晶发得都是灰黑的光，布莱克们管这叫“巫师式”的审美。这样的老宅其实在不少郡都存在着，数不清的布莱克悄无声息的在里面发烂发臭，变成苍蝇和老鼠的美食，都没人发现。在西里斯看来，女人们比男人更善于忍受这些宅子对活人的理智和生命力的无限吞噬。阿尔法德和奥赖恩俨然已经是两具会喘气的尸体了，但沃尔布加和德鲁埃拉至少还会笑。

德鲁埃拉尤其爱笑，西里斯认为这和她有三个女儿有很大关系。贝拉特里克斯年纪太大了，西里斯对她没什么印象，纳西莎缺乏特点，但也不坏，而安多米达是个具有静水流深品格的女孩。西里斯很喜欢她，这个家里大部分的阳光都是因她而照射，就这一点，这宅子就比他的家要强的多。

而且德鲁埃拉的家胜在有个带玻璃温室的大花园，西里斯敢说全英国除了他妈妈没人不痴迷园艺的，巫师尤为热爱此道。早在中世纪，愚昧的麻瓜们还在向所谓的“主”祈求怜悯和丰收的时候，巫师们就勘测季候、控制晴雨、改良土壤，还要在田地东侧留下一垄分享给动物，在田地西侧留下一垄培育鲜花。优越滋生嫉妒，嫉妒导致迫害，巫师们也曾经试图把自己的所见所得分享给世人，但等待他们的往往是火刑架。

这是西里斯从小听到大的睡前故事，沃尔布加裹着糖衣的优越感源源不断地从这些锦缎和皮革封皮的书籍里涌进他毫无防备的脑袋里。在他没能力自己阅读和思考之前，也曾经深信不疑自己就是上天的宠儿、世界的中心，因为他是个巫师，而且是个布莱克——他会说话之前就会施法术，他哭起来天空就阴雨绵绵，他擦干净眼泪富饶的土地就会获得丰收。最大的问题是，他亲爱的妈妈忘记了自己住在伦敦，那里不管西里斯哭不哭都是阴雨绵绵的，而且格里莫广场也没有一片值得丰收的土地。要是西里斯在格拉斯顿伯里的庄园里长大，没准他会对这个拙劣的谎言相信得更彻底一些。

要给麻瓜和巫师做个比较，他绝不会支持巫师。他的脸都因为长辈们稀烂的随从显形技术被挤瘦长了，在壁炉里转的晕头转向还算比较好的出行方式，就是得浪费大把时间监督家养小精灵清理自己的斗篷、帽子和鞋子。而时髦的普威特一家已经开上了最新款的麻瓜轿车。西里斯坐过一次，吉迪昂和费比安偷偷带他、雷尔和莫莉出去兜风，他们开的足够稳当，还允许他在车上把可丽饼和可乐撒的到处都是，并且以过高的音量播放了一些火辣的情歌，不太适合孩子们听的那种，最终惹得普威特太太当着客人的面大发雷霆。沃尔布加以此为借口把普威特从布莱克的宾客名单上剔除了，搞得就好像这是一种多么可怕的惩罚似的。柳克丽霞姑妈一知道自己再也不用和那位嫂子兼堂姐打交道了，准会捧住她贴心的好妯娌的脸大亲特亲，西里斯不屑地想。

最终他满怀恶意地对这栋老宅做出评判，你不能因为麻瓜选择了走进现代，就强迫自己留在古代，这不会使你显得更高贵、更纯洁，只会让你变成彻头彻尾的失败者。

西里斯见识过麻瓜的伦敦之后就千方百计地从沃尔布加的每一句话里寻找漏洞，而且每次辩论都以他大获全胜为终结，谁让她比自己的儿子多活了34年，读过的书却还没有儿子一半多。不过自从他展现出超越了母亲掌控能力的口才，沃尔布加对他的容忍度就越来越低。西里斯对未来唯一的幻想就是赶快成年、搬出格里莫广场，免得母子亲情彻底断绝。

而现在呢，他认出了詹姆的猫头鹰，这两只聪敏的信使已经蹲在他常住的房间外等他了，西里斯放假一个月，终于露出了第一个发自内心的笑容。


	7. 婚礼、滑稽剧和一万个谎言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她缓慢地牵动脸颊，用牙齿磨开食物的样子令西里斯联想到角驼，它们会吃掉被它杀死的巨人的手指。这些野兽品尝对手的痛苦，不是死亡的痛苦，而是失败的。

德鲁埃拉没有立刻放西里斯自由，而是把行李和外套安排给了家养小精灵，自己先带着他绕过房子进了花园，在温室里找了个清净的角落喝茶。说是喝茶，但她杯子都没端起来，只是斜偎进椅子，把左手臂搭在椅背上用手指抵住额头，右手抚摸着月见草纤长柔顺的枝条出了一会神。

西里斯知道她一定有话要说，干脆不去想詹姆的信件，平心静气地观察了周围一番。近半年没来拜访，德鲁埃拉舅妈的温室没什么变化，两棵从地中海东部山上移栽来的高大香柏在温室东西两侧舒展枝叶，投下云翳般的阴影，温室多面的玻璃顶浮在树冠上，缓缓地转动着，调整投下的光线，并且让湿润的微风流过每个角落。德鲁埃拉本人则衰老了很多。她那些关于皱纹的谦辞根本不是真的，但西里斯能从她松弛的肩膀和弯曲的颈椎中感受到她的疲惫。

沃尔布加的会客室从不给随波逐流的软弱态度留下一席之地，恐怕德鲁埃拉的疲惫有一半是在退缩和蒙蔽的恶性循环中产生，另一半则十有八九是来自他不安份的堂姐。西里斯简直迫不及待地想要去拜访她了，此时詹姆在他心里都只能排到第二位。

“西里斯？我的好侄子，可别为了沃尔布加有关婚姻的言论烦心。”德鲁埃拉坐直了身子，交叠双手，把杯子圈进了怀里，“我是自由恋爱派的，你要是在将来爱上了谁，尽管告诉舅妈。”

她亲热地冲他眨眨眼，西里斯配合的露出一个得觅知音的开朗笑容。

“安也是，她拒绝了每一位献殷勤的单身男巫，又不肯告诉我她究竟想要个什么样的未婚夫，我看她是陷入热恋了。”她抿了抿茶杯边缘，用弯弯的笑眼确认过西里斯的态度才重新开口。

“安害羞得不肯听我啰嗦，我呢，又忍不住要多提点她两句。唉，我老啦。”她继续拐弯抹角的讲一些母亲的经典话题，并再次朝西里斯盈起一个笑容。西里斯则已经有点不耐烦了，他奉承了两句，希望德鲁埃拉赶紧进入正题。

她没辜负西里斯，开始放飞梦想，“你就帮舅妈跟她聊几句，看她喜欢什么样的婚礼蛋糕，裙子订几条，有没有看中的场地。也许不急着结婚，但是早点准备起来准没错。”这些琐碎的细节描述出一个令西里斯大失所望的堂姐，他一口答应下来，打算尽快完成任务，去给詹姆回信。

走到温室外面时西里斯隔着蒸满水汽的玻璃回头望了德鲁埃拉舅妈一眼，她还蜷缩在椅子里，用手撑着头，那株月见草在她手边拱来拱去，希望主人继续抚摩它。德鲁埃拉发现西里斯在看她，就又冲他绽开一个模糊的笑容。

西里斯一路跑上三楼，去敲安多米达的房门。他的手还没抬起来，门就自己打开了，一只温暖的手把他拉进了房间里。安多米达倚在门框上对走廊里的家养小精灵下了一道命令，“你和拉里，不，你们所有人，去把家里的茶叶都找出来，数清楚有多少片，不许用魔法！”随后她用力摔上门，靠在墙上弓着腰捧着小腹无声的大笑起来，靓丽的浅褐长发随着宽松的睡裙前后抖动。

西里斯倚到她的书桌上，随手摆弄着她写断了笔尖的羽毛笔，又帮她把桌上厚厚的一沓信件码整齐。他也咧着嘴，慢吞吞地寻找词汇来形容她的无理取闹，“你听起来就像是……”

他含混地比了个手势。

“现在可以放心说话了，我猜你觉得我像灰姑娘的后妈？”安多米达抬手蹭蹭眼角笑出来的泪水，盘腿坐到他身旁的椅子上。 西里斯高兴地点点头，她就像是听到什么绝妙的称赞一样又笑了起来。安多米达胖了不少，一笑两颊就凸出一个圆润的弧度，肉脸蛋中间伸出一个尖尖的下巴，这带给她一些孩童般的稚气。

“来吧，跟我讲讲你又犯了什么错，姑妈居然关了你一个月。”

西里斯不情愿的描述了一下噼啪作响的粉色焰火，熊熊燃烧的窗帘、书柜和地板，以及书桌后面交叉双手、无动于衷的奥赖恩，安多米达再次大笑。

“我们要是亲姐弟就好了，生活会有意思的多。”她抱怨道，西里斯不能更加赞同，只能用力地点头。

“那么你在做些什么？”他问道。

“无聊透顶，我几个月前在‘绝望女巫’做志愿者。西格纳斯一再告诫我一份高洁且富于同情心的履历对未来的职位申请帮助很大。”安多米达眯起眼睛，咧嘴笑道。西里斯熟悉这表情，知道她马上要发表一些刻薄的观点了。

“事实上能在办公室里出现的最绝望的女巫就是我们这些用来给老家伙们吃空饷的志愿者了。你说身上连一个大子都没有的女巫，该怎么坐火车到伦敦的豪华办公室里提交援助申请表呢？更何况她很可能连女巫都拼写不出来。我头一次明白慈善也可以办成一门生意。”

西里斯能理解她有关“生意”的表述，但“女巫”的部分使他迷惑，“霍格沃茨——”

“不是所有人都负担得起七年的课本、长袍、药材和坩埚，西里斯。有些人甚至压根没胆量负担一笔助学贷款。”恶意像毒液四处喷溅，把光亮的木头家具腐蚀的滋滋作响，西里斯为此感到愉快。安多米达从椅子上下来，赤着脚昂着头在房间里走来走去，看起来像是想要发表一篇演讲，不过她没有，而是重新端正地坐回椅子上，握住了西里斯的手。

“妈妈叫你来打探什么？”她终于不笑了，严肃地询问道。

“舅妈说你陷入了一场热恋。”西里斯揶揄，“要我问你，蛋糕要什么样的，礼服订几条，场地选在哪。”

“你去对她复述这番话，‘如果贝拉可以嫁一个莱斯特兰奇，而西茜可以嫁一个马尔福，那我就绝不嫁给弗林特或是隆巴顿的小崽子，罗齐尔的也不行。’一定让西格纳斯和西茜都听到，明白吗？”安多米达短暂地翘起了唇角。

西里斯快速地消化了一下她讲这话时的态度，不满道，“我认为我能帮上更多的忙。”

对面的年轻女人静静地打量了他一会，西里斯向她完全地袒露自己的忠诚和善意。

堂姐同他相似的灰眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光芒，“好吧，鉴于你我一起做了那么多——”

她重新笑起来，捉紧西里斯的手摇了摇，“你要在家里住到14号再离开，到时候爸爸要去见一个人，而妈妈会送你去格拉斯顿伯里。你可以随便做点什么拖住她，越久越好。”

西里斯俯下身来回握住堂姐的手，浑身因为兴奋而微微发抖，“你是要逃走吗，你打算去哪？纳西莎那里怎么办？”

安多米达用力捏了他一下，“稳重点，小子，等我安顿下来再想办法让你知道。至于西茜，她认为她和自己最亲近的姐姐爱上了同一个人，正在做取舍呢。”

“被爱情俘虏了的小姑娘。”她毫无同情心地调侃自己可怜的妹妹。

西里斯敬佩地问堂姐，“那你呢，你俘虏了爱情吗？”

“我不俘虏爱情，我们和平相处。”她像唱歌一样拿腔捏调地吟诵了一句，站起身拉着西里斯在房间里转圈。他转了几圈就挣脱了堂姐令人头晕的庆祝仪式，因为他嫉妒她马上就要奔向自由，所以就拿她的爱情来大做文章。

“你们可真有意思，所有人的嘴里都是爱情、爱情、爱情，除了这个就没有可以谈论的话题了吗？”

安多米达又独自转了一圈，尽管姿势称不上优美绝伦，她还是带着一种舞蹈家的自命不凡将双手举过头顶来舒展身体，披散在背上的长发轻盈的浮起来，“这不是我的错，爱情是我们唯一可以谈论的高尚话题了。”

她虚浮的反击令他无聊，转而为堂姐的计划寻找漏洞，“如果纳西莎在这两周里放弃了马尔福，你就得嫁给他了。”

“我的小妹不会这么做。”安多米达很有把握地回答他。

“那舅妈呢？你逃走了，她该怎么办？”西里斯继续提问。

“妈妈不会有什么麻烦的，”安多米达依然笃定，“西里斯，这就是家人，她要进一步，我就要退一步。现在她已经走到了我的底线前，但结局是我跨过她的底线走了出去，而不是她跨过我的。”

面对坚定强悍似斗士的堂姐，西里斯没敢用关于德鲁埃拉舅妈的感受的问题来亵渎她。他本来应该这么做的。如果西里斯再大几岁，大到自己也已经逃离家庭，他就会明白一个能对社会现象做出评价的、能策划一个逃家计划的年轻人其实并不够强悍，她的迷茫和恐惧正是她在纸板盔甲上书写满关于坚定信念的祈祷文的最大理由。或许安多米达和她的母亲本来没必要用一种如此决绝的方式永别，如果他有胆量多嘴质疑她一句的话。未来的二十几年里，西里斯从没和安多米达讨论过这个话题，也无从得知安多米达是否感到后悔。

晚餐是德鲁埃拉舅妈亲自动手做的，因为家里所有的家养小精灵都埋头在茶叶堆里数数，还有两个小的在由老拉里教授如何数数。西格纳斯被迫在回家的路上买了几盒茶叶，否则大家晚上都没得喝了。一家人都对安多米达的脾气见怪不怪，一起忍受了几张过淡的馅饼和一些过咸的炖菜，这是德鲁埃拉整治出来唯一能上桌的食物，西格纳斯兴高采烈地讲了几个关于太太的厨艺的蹩脚笑话，不过除了他太太并没有人乐意捧场。

在客厅里喝茶的时候西里斯注意到西格纳斯错买成了即溶茶，甜中带涩，一股烂苹果味道，好在没人敢提出来让他难堪。德鲁埃拉抿了一口就放弃了，深深后悔下午的时候没有喝点正常的茶水。她端着杯子强笑着问西里斯和安多米达聊得怎么样。西里斯站起身双手叉腰，模仿了一下安多米达的“马尔福和小崽子”言论，纳西莎立刻苍白着脸回房间了。西格纳斯等小女儿离开客厅了才笑着对妻子摇头，“真是我的女儿，安这脾气不论好坏统统遗传自我。”

她不想搭理丈夫的自吹自擂，无力地提出解决方法，“拉巴斯坦怎么样？”

“他不配，”西格纳斯一票否决，“要是弗利家的是个小子还勉强可以。”

德鲁埃拉转头，寻求帮助似的看着西里斯，但西格纳斯会错了意，他盯着西里斯沉吟起来，鼻子两旁的皱纹里浸满了自以为精明的算计。西里斯生怕自己坏了安多米达的大事，同时不觉得近亲结婚是什么值得延续的传统，他也立刻丢掉茶杯起身告辞了。走到三楼的时候看到纳西莎正急促地敲着安多米达的房门，那道沉重的木门纹丝不动。她捂着胸口靠在墙壁上，仰起的小脸上淌满了心碎的痕迹。纳西莎是最像德鲁埃拉的孩子，继承了她纤瘦的身材、精致的脸型和浅淡的金发，和她高大执拗的两个姐姐相比，纳西莎简直是朵一吹就散的云彩。

她抽噎着向西里斯求助，“安不肯见我，西里斯，帮帮我吧。”

西里斯有义务帮堂姐演一出完整的好戏，他走过去提供安慰。

“别哭了，西茜，安的脾气不是冲着你去的。”

“是我，她——”纳西莎眼睛里再次蓄起水汽，西里斯灵机一动，打断了她动情的独白。

“真的不是你的错，安只是觉得不公平，等她得偿所愿了自然就肯见你了。”他握住纳西莎的肩膀把她推回了她自己的房间，“我看你也不讨厌我，对吗？”

西里斯没法直接看到自己的笑容是什么样的，他全靠即兴发挥，但纳西莎关上自己房门的速度比敲姐姐房门的速度还快。

他就知道自己棒极了。

1973年8月10日的下午，伦敦的雨停了。西里斯连着给詹姆回了四封信之后心满意足地坐在安多米达的房间里翻阅书籍，他们听到了纳西莎对着西格纳斯歇斯底里地尖叫。 “我不要！安那么喜欢那个堂弟，让她去！卢修斯爱我！”

西格纳斯的声音更具有穿透力，“这个家还轮不到你来做主，小姐！回你的房间去！”

“这房子的隔音似乎不是很好。”西里斯侧头去听楼下的叫喊声，由衷赞扬道。他真想打开房门，再多欣赏一下西格纳斯浑厚的男中音，要是奥赖恩也喜欢像这样大吼大叫就好了。

安多米达捧着肚子，难以自制地在空气中跺着脚大笑，“我拆掉了控制格。”

她看着堂弟露出了心领神会的表情，去他头上用力揉了一把，“你真是我最喜欢的麻烦精。”

随后楼梯上传来了纳西莎的奔跑声，没过几分钟马尔福的独子就衣袂飘飘的滑进前门，跟自己未来的岳父心平气和的在书房交谈到深夜。

“西茜一定爱死这些戏剧性的浪漫情节了，她就是那种人，每天都要家养小精灵在她起床之前摘几捧花洒满地板的那种公主。家里的温室全都是为她服务的。

“倚着书桌对着干枯的玫瑰花瓣垂泪、给英俊又忠诚的恋人写信求救，最好再来场私奔。她应该感谢我把无趣的马尔福变成了完美的白马王子，我就是仙女教母史上最慷慨的扮演者。”

安多米达真的很擅长刻薄妹妹，而西里斯对她的话表示赞同，因为他扮演了加斯通并乐在其中。

“你该给她看看那些麻瓜童话，她肯定会喜欢的。”西里斯提议。

“不，她只会哭着去找爸爸，说我玷污她，害我不得不抢先给她施个一忘皆空。”安多米达反驳的语气过于轻佻，西里斯都不知道她是在说笑，还是真的这样做过。

她们二人再接再厉，把这个家搅成了一团乱麻。西格纳斯在马尔福和自己的姐姐身上连连碰壁，每天拖着一张长脸在家里进进出出，活像是复活节岛的石像从土里站起了身；纳西莎也开始和安多米达一样闭门不出，德鲁埃拉病倒了；一个年幼的家养小精灵每天在擦楼梯扶手的时候总是喃喃自语，“一、二、三、五、四、六”；西里斯简直想唱着歌走过这房子的每一条走廊来庆祝假日。

令他翘首以待的14日就在这欢乐的氛围中到来了。

安多米达难得的下楼来吃早餐。她还披散着长发，穿着她那条宽松的睡裙，面无表情地垂着眼睛切自己的鸡蛋。德鲁埃拉从莫名的病症里康复了过来，只是看起异常的苍白。她几乎没碰盘子里的食物，就开始反复地擦拭自己干净的嘴角。

“我今天要送西里斯去你阿尔法德叔叔那，安，你来吗？”她朝着女儿的方向倾斜身子，做出一个卑微的讨好姿态。

安多米达不做声，叉起盘子里的最后一块鸡蛋放进嘴里咀嚼。她缓慢地牵动脸颊，用牙齿磨开食物的样子令西里斯联想到角驼，它们会吃掉被它杀死的巨人的手指。这些野兽品尝对手的痛苦，不是死亡的痛苦，而是失败的。 西里斯感到自己浑身的肌肉都在缩紧，他又在兴奋地颤抖。还不够，安多米达应该亮出自己的獠牙，每一次撕咬都精准地切开一条血管，因为她妈妈还没有投降，她想用自己的愚昧又自私的柔情困住你、勒住你脆弱的脖子。他真想站起来质问堂姐，安，你为什么不反抗？

他不知道自己究竟想听她说些什么，但眼前这对母女无声的角力还不能使他感到满足。

“在家里呆了这么久，你都胖了，亲爱的。到山里透透气有助于开阔心胸。”德鲁埃拉听不到西里斯内心的澎湃，只顾着拿眼神去攥女儿的袍角，尽力拉扯女儿的心。

“我哪都不去，妈妈。”安多米达平静地回答她，放下叉子起身离开了。

安交给西里斯的任务非常容易完成，阿尔法德的庄园位于萨默塞特郡，德鲁埃拉舅妈提前向交通办公室申请了一个门钥匙。于是西里斯在山坡上追着几只野兔奔跑的时候，有个小家伙慌不择路，一头撞上了她的手杖，手杖脱了手，独自消失在空气里。德鲁埃拉没责备他的不小心，只是再次发送了一份门钥匙的申请。她在古堡边上仰望高高伫立在山顶上的老圣迈克尔教堂，望了一整个下午，直到那没顶的方形旧塔渐渐隐没于夜色之中。


	8. 幸运儿、鼠妇和实用主义

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他习惯了那些“高贵而纯洁”的味道，乳香、没药、甘松香，来自索马里或印度，液体、膏状、粉末状的，装在象牙或是彩色玻璃的小瓶里，攥在他母亲骨节清晰的纤细手指里，然后被倾倒进巨大的棺材里。

安多米达的失踪没有立刻掀起波澜，西格纳斯碍于妻子的哭求只是先发动力量偷偷寻找她。

但她准备得实在是太周全了，安多米达就像一条小蛇游进了草原里，被狂躁的夏日暴雨浸软的泥泞草原，高至腰胯的野草立刻掩盖了她的痕迹，险恶的爬藤随时等待缠住追踪者的脚踝，人怎么可能像她一样在里面自由穿梭。

这就是自由，披着脏兮兮的兜帽，躲在乡下，和母夜叉一起敲碎死马的头盖骨，未经允许就藏进某个粗野农夫的牛车后面，无数次与闻着气味赶到的猎人擦肩而过。安多米达和她还没能得到一个合适名字的好孩子一起到处游逛。这孩子真聪明，从不给她添麻烦，只是喜欢在那些电闪雷鸣的雨夜跟着妈妈的心跳舞手蹬脚。

几个月之后西格纳斯还是硬着头皮向姐姐承认了自己的失职，因为安多米达，如今的唐克斯太太把自己的结婚照登在了《预言家日报》的社会新闻版面，一则温馨的简短告示，一个圆满的三口之家。沃尔布加当即烧掉了家族树上安多米达的名字，但这于事无补。泰德·唐克斯并不是个籍籍无名的麻种巫师，他一年半前从《今日变形术》跳槽到了《预言家日报》，半年前就带着自己摇唇鼓舌、丑态百出的专栏，经叛徒埃德加·博恩斯介绍进入部里一些杂种们的视野中了。同样，也因此进入了另一边的视线之中。

谁也不能抱怨沃尔布加为此暴跳如雷，小道消息永远最晚传进当事人耳朵里，她已经毫无察觉地在各种社交场合出了几个月的丑，而德鲁埃拉能幸免于难全靠再次病倒。

“这不是你堂姐吗？恭喜。”詹姆展开报纸给西里斯看。安多米达剪短了头发，还消瘦了很多，但是在模糊的照片里双眼放光，嘴角 咧到耳根，西里斯从没看过她这么肆无忌惮地表达情绪，心头一阵欣羡，转眼去观摩她的丈夫。

幸运儿泰德长了一张宽容的脸——它容下了高而宽的鼻梁，狭长的双眼和厚厚的嘴唇，就像是供货商犯了困，把几种不同牌子的漂亮五官邮寄给了同一个倒霉蛋。它们最终摆放出来的效果也不是那种常见的、漫不经心的丑陋，而是一种令人遗憾的不协调。不过照片里泰德喜气洋洋的笑容和在他肩头上侧着脑袋睡得安详的小孩冲散了那种特殊的气质，让他看起来英俊又幸福。

要不是愁云惨雾的纳西莎和雷古勒斯还坐在对面的长桌上，西里斯肯定会拍开报纸鼓掌欢呼，把詹姆抱起来转上几圈，或者冲向猫头鹰棚屋派上一打角鸮去给堂姐道喜，而不是拉高报纸挡住他满脸狂热的喜悦神色。

“我记得泰德·唐克斯，兄弟。你妈妈肯定又要找你的茬了，要我提前去医疗翼给你定个床位吗？”詹姆伸着脖子和西里斯一起读完了照片的配文，乐观地鼓励他。

“在这方面我们已经很有经验了，你不烧掉任何信件和包裹，我们随时准备好冲向院长的办公室。”彼得也快乐地许诺。

他们对沃尔布加的教育方式的调侃并不是空穴来风。

一年级时，就在他们刚分完院不久，沃尔布加不知道从哪得到了西里斯进了格兰芬多的消息，给他写了一封言辞激烈的长信。她责备儿子已经缺乏了太多的优秀品质，尤其是斯莱特林所看重的野心和能力，这才踏错了人生的第一步。然后她郑重地要求他重新审视自己作为长子的责任，不要像许多人一样沦落成为一个对家族毫无贡献、也没有丝毫羞耻之心的废物。西里斯对于她从一些微末小事中分析出别人的重大缺陷的能力，以及指桑骂槐的能力嗤之以鼻，草草浏览了一遍就把信纸和信封一起扔进了公共休息室的壁炉里。

这封信还没烧完，西里斯就开始浑身冒出疹子，原本瘦削的脸颊肿胀到两倍宽，皮肤绷得发亮。他还倒在沙发里揪扯衬衫的领子，嘶嘶地喘不上气来，吓坏了所有人。詹姆立刻从火里抢出了信，把他们一起送到了麦格的办公室。邓布利多在西里斯窒息之前为他解除了诅咒，拯救了他漂亮的脸庞，以及性命。他还送出了一张纸条，请求父母们不要干涉学生在校期间的教育事务。西里斯不知道邓布利多具体写了什么，不过这之后他至少在霍格沃茨是安全且自由的。

说到安多米达的离家，西里斯肯定得受点牵连，但他手脚干净，沃尔布加没理由拿他撒气。除非她就乐意这么做，不过谁在乎呢？

“没准我可以拿这事在周四的魔法史上换一天假期，去禁林里转一转。”他也乐观地站起身来，“走吧，研究麻瓜去了。”

十月底夹杂着水汽的晨风送来了湖南侧广袤松林的簌簌落叶声和松脂的香气，他们清清爽爽地走过长桥回到城堡去。到了门厅掠夺者就得分头行动，因为西里斯和莱姆斯选了麻瓜研究，詹姆选了古代魔文，而彼得要回去补觉，他们要到第二节的草药学才能重新会合。

雷古勒斯在门厅跟上了西里斯，试图破坏他剩余的好心情，“哥哥，我们得谈谈。”

“干嘛不写信给你的监护人呢，雷尔小心肝。”西里斯笑嘻嘻地揽住比他矮了一头的弟弟，去他脸上拧了一把。

莱姆斯皱皱鼻子，摇着头独自朝教室走去，玛丽和阿尔莱蒂立刻蹦蹦跳跳地出现在他身边，同他打招呼。

“是谈谈你，不然你就要倒霉了。”雷古勒斯从他的臂弯里挣扎出来，整理衣冠。

“我从出生开始就一直在走背字，你说得像是什么新鲜——”西里斯还在说笑，但是有道粗哑的声音打断了他。

“在给泥巴种小侄子取名字吗，布莱克？”

西里斯气势汹汹地抽出魔杖就要转身，雷古勒斯用不知道哪来的力气攥住了他的手腕，柔和地恳求道，“没必要，哥哥。等回了公共休息室或是什么时候，让我来。”

“乖雷尔，你得学点暗算以外的本事。”他甩脱雷古勒斯的抓握，转过身去，惊讶地看到背后空无一人，只剩下一滩衣物和一只巨大的鼠妇。这灰扑扑的甲壳虫仰面朝天，众多的细小节肢疯狂地隔着十几米的空气扒拉天花板，碰撞出喀拉喀拉的噪音。周围急着上课的学生们不能驻足观赏，纷纷伸长脖子嘻嘻哈哈地走过，还有学生被朋友一把推到虫子边上，一边挥舞双手一边尖叫着逃回去。

纳西莎分开人群、踢开甲虫，昂着头踱向她的堂弟们。那只鼠妇开始在地板上无助地旋转和摇晃，一旁的嬉笑声更大了一些。 她随便伸手点了一个小男孩，“你去告诉管理员，门厅里有只虫子。”

这孩子惊恐地跑开了。纳西莎嫌恶地撅着嘴用余光扫过那虫子，把自己原本秀丽的面容弄得像颗皱巴巴的胡桃，然后挥手把堂弟们赶到门厅边上去，“不用对伯斯德太客气，连扎比尼的鞋底都舔不干净，还以为自己是什么重要人物。”

三个布莱克一齐冷笑了一声，甲虫又开始愤怒地挥动短肢制造杂音。

“雷古勒斯，你早上是不是有变形术？那就先去上课吧，我有话和你哥哥说。”纳西莎站定身子，恢复了那副颐指气使的傲慢神态，雷古勒斯发出了抗议的哼鸣，她就朝他瞪起眼睛。

“你们干嘛不开个记者会，速战速决，”西里斯重新搂住弟弟，享受他的挣扎，然后再松开手，“你先去上课，我们晚饭后再聊。”

雷古勒斯立马噔噔地走掉了，只甩下一句“没那个必要了”。

他随着人流一走远，纳西莎就朝西里斯压近过来，她抱起双臂，用手指使劲地捏住自己的肘尖，西里斯都能看到她指缝里露出的魔杖尖。她几乎是面目狰狞地拷问他，“安多米达的事你究竟知道多少？”

“一无所知，堂姐。”西里斯熟练地撒谎，然后露出一个恶劣的微笑，“难不成你还在生气不能嫁给我？”

“别逼我对你用恶咒，堂弟。你整天呆在她房间里，不可能什么都不知道。”纳西莎苍白的脸孔迅速烧红了，但还没放弃威胁他。

“你尽管试试，我整天在那读书。”西里斯沉着的回应道。

纳西莎尖利的目光像爪子一样在他脸上挠来挠去，什么也没能捕捉到。于是她放弃了责问西里斯，转而颤抖着嘴唇指责空气，从嗓子里挤出一些纤薄的尖叫，“我是她最亲的妹妹，她却用各种谎言愚弄我！羞辱我！她背叛我！”

西里斯垂下眼睛，冷淡地盯着纳西莎。她的痛苦是真切的，他也明白自己应该虚情假意地安慰她，表示自己有相同的感受，或是装出一副痴愚顽劣的样子，再开个关于婚姻的恶心玩笑赶她离开。但8月14日突然涌现的无名怒火还岩浆一样在血管里沸腾和翻滚，唆使他去撕烂那张自私的娇美面孔，让她看清自己的样子。 他抬起手按住自己嘣嘣跳动的额角，冷冰冰地答道：“也许你该换个角度考虑一下，为什么一贯温柔和善的安要对你做这种事。”

她猛地抬起眼睛盯紧西里斯，亮出毒牙试图报复，“看来你知道得不少，也参与了不少。”

西里斯在自己上下嘴皮子一碰，然后过分轻易地送掉自己的小命之前恢复了理智，果断否认，“我不知道安的事情，但知道你是个足够差劲的妹妹。”

鞭子抽中了对的位置，纳西莎短促的吸了口气，冲出城堡。

看着她浅淡的金发迅速溶进门厅外灿烂的日光里，西里斯只能感觉到愉快。他完全不后悔说出那些批判，在甩掉层叠的矫饰和伪装之后，他突然就感受到了每一口平凡的呼吸的畅快之处。他的鼻子很好使，能闻到空气里充斥着的松木的浓郁香气，也能闻见夹杂其中的晨跑后热腾腾的汗味、公用沐浴露的香精味、鞋底上粘着的潮湿泥土和腐败落叶的味道，还有一些高糖的食物残渣发酵的酸味。

这些诡异的气味在过去不可能取悦他，但现在突然可以了。他习惯了那些“高贵而纯洁”的味道，乳香、没药、甘松香，来自索马里或印度，液体、膏状、粉末状的，装在象牙或是彩色玻璃的小瓶里，攥在他母亲骨节清晰的纤细手指里，然后被倾倒进巨大的棺材里。多好的香料也不会让死人变得更好闻一些，而活人身上那些傻乎乎、臭烘烘的味道天然胜过它们一百倍。

雷古勒斯会认为这是鲁莽和冲动，所以才赶来阻止哥哥说出这些过于真实的言辞，还会认为他即将面临的责罚是他应得的。他绝对会这么想，西里斯眼看着他变成了又一个把生活当成巫师棋盘的人，纠缠在浅薄的勾心斗角之中，他却甘之如饴，任由沃尔布加在他脸上糊了一层又一层的假面孔。他捻了捻自己的手指，和小时候捏起来的手感完全不同了。

唉，由他去吧，西里斯对自己说。他再次深深地呼吸，让早秋清凉的微风把他的快意送到身体的每个角落去。

西里斯迟了一两分钟才冲进教室，里面还一片混乱，学生们都在大声说话，布巴吉教授也正以身作则，懒洋洋地倚靠在讲台上扣指甲，跟第一排的玛丽东拉西扯。他喘息着走过去道歉，“真抱歉，教授。和堂姐多聊了几句。”

她很是理解地点点头，“大家族就是这么麻烦。去坐好吧，我今天没兴趣给人扣分。”

西里斯灿烂的心情再次得到助长，朝她立起大拇指，跑到座位上去。布巴吉教授也绕到讲台后面使劲拍手，“来吧，人齐了。劳驾哪位来帮我回忆一下之前课程的内容？”

班里至少一半的人还没意识到教师要开始上课了，不过还是有七八只手配合地举高。凯瑞迪满意地挑拣了一下，选了个胖胖的男生。莱姆斯把手放下来，小声对西里斯抱怨，“你毁了我对兄弟姐妹所有的美好幻想。”

西里斯理解了一下他的话，飞快地伸出手去他脸上也轻轻拧了一把，“就因为这个？”

他没防备，被西里斯偷袭得手，吓得一哆嗦，“真够恶心的。”

西里斯和后排的女生小声笑起来，莱姆斯撇撇嘴，挪远了一点。

“谢谢你，博德先生。拉文克劳加五分。”布巴吉笑容满面地打断了博德的滔滔不绝，他僵硬地坐下了。

“那么谁再来接着往下讲，布莱克先生？”

西里斯一愣，缓缓起身，莱姆斯趁机从嘴角提醒他，“宗教文学。”

“第七周讲到了麻瓜的几场宗教战争，以及由此产生的文学作品。需要我为您总结一下两者的特征吗，教授？”他答道。

“不用了，简洁而准确，加五分。”布巴吉教授放过了他，拿魔杖指了指展示板一侧上张贴的几卷羊皮纸，“上周我收到了几篇很优秀的论文，令人惊喜。麦克唐纳小姐和卢平先生很巧地都研究了同时期的麻瓜与巫师的文学作品，不过麦克唐纳小姐更偏向于对历史事件的比较，卢平先生更偏向于对文学作品本身的分析。”

西里斯坐下来就接着拿胳膊肘捅莱姆斯，想继续逗他，但莱姆斯专注地听着教授评价上周的作业，没搭理他。

“能看出来宾斯教授传授给了你们很多知识。”凯瑞迪总结道。

教室里响起一片窃笑声，莱姆斯脸上没笑，不过西里斯看见他用鼻子喷了一下，玛丽直接在最前方发出了一阵令人毛骨悚然的咕噜声，就像是有人狠狠地掐住了她的脖子一样。

凯瑞迪大笑起来，“你们干嘛呀，我也上过他的课的。”

笑声更响亮了一些，凯瑞迪继续说，“论文里的各种见解给了我很多灵感，所以我决定拿出一节课来给你们发挥，就说说你们了解的麻瓜。”

她把讲台上的一个金色沙漏翻转过来，高声宣布，“自由讨论！”

嗡嗡声开始在教室高高的穹顶上方飘荡，西里斯笑嘻嘻地朝莱姆斯挪动了一下，“你还比我弟弟可爱点，他成天板着脸，假正经。”

“别拿大我那几个月占便宜。”莱姆斯警告他，转过身去和在最后一排的桌子上独自趴着看书的阿尔莱蒂说话，“来讨论吧。”

“我爸爸爱死魔法了，他最大的心愿就是我赶快成年，给他表演两手。”她支住双手，把自己撑起来。

“我妈妈就很平淡，讨厌哭啼果和地精，还经常抱怨家里不能用电。”莱姆斯认真地比较道。

“你为什么不去和麦克唐纳坐一起？”西里斯打断他们，疑惑地瞪着阿尔莱蒂，莱姆斯噗地笑出声。

阿尔莱蒂歪头看着他俩，露出困惑的神情。

“除了玛丽没人想坐第一排，莱姆斯都不想去那。”她缓缓答道。

“这话倒没错。”莱姆斯还在毫不掩饰地偷笑。

西里斯感到有点窘迫，只好也加入讨论。

“我唯一认识的麻瓜可能就是我的堂姐夫吧，”他谨慎地思考了一下，毕竟之前没怎么注意过这个人，“是个斯莱特林，人挺好的。”

“这叫麻瓜出身，照你这么说我也是麻瓜。”阿尔莱蒂反驳道。

“那好吧，看来我没什么发言权。”西里斯靠回桌子上，看着莱姆斯和阿尔莱蒂继续他们关于亲戚和邻居的热烈讨论。

单独发言最初的内容也是这些，父母、童年的朋友、麻瓜学校的老师、偶尔遇到的售货员，不过说着说着又变成了博德和玛丽的辩论战。凯瑞迪干脆坐进学生中间，任由这两人站在第一排唇枪舌剑。

“所以，您认为麻瓜和巫师其实没什么区别？”博德慢吞吞地询问道。

“我前十年在做麻瓜，后三年在做巫师，难道您觉得我是个割裂的人吗？”玛丽很不客气地反问，间接地肯定了他的话。

教室里一片寂静。

“这正是我疑惑的地方，小姐，您面对着观念和制度的巨大差异，怎么能不割裂呢？”博德的口气反而愈发客气。

“我再重申一次观点，不存在什么观念和制度的巨大差异，我没在巫师和麻瓜两者身上看到任何超越人性的部分。

“至于我自己，每当我需要做什么麻瓜不认可的事情时，就对自己说，哈，我是个巫师呢；而需要做巫师不认可的事情时，就说，无所谓，我是麻瓜出身。

“先生，我管这个叫实用主义。”玛丽朝对手点头致意。

博德像被施了定身咒似的在桌子前目瞪口呆，这番话实在是精妙，偏偏又无耻得理直气壮。

后排一阵躁动，西里斯吹起了口哨，扭头看看阿尔莱蒂和莱姆斯，也站起身用力鼓掌，教室里渐渐反应过来，响起了更多掌声和笑声。

“棒极了！”有几个麻瓜出身的同学颇有感触，大声赞扬。

玛丽再次向同学们得意地鞠躬，博德也笑着鼓起掌来，走过去和她握手。

凯瑞迪哈哈大笑，摇摇晃晃地回到讲台上去，“我猜今天就这样吧，很精彩，是不是？”还在兴奋中的同学们用敲桌子和鼓掌做回应，“作业是写篇论文，不定题目，不要求长度。下课。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼法朵拉·唐克斯的出生被推迟了4个月
> 
> 文中的博德就是哈利五年级时在圣芒戈被魔鬼网扼死的神秘事务司的工作人员布罗德里克·博德，当时49岁，文中把他的年纪变小了很多


	9. 课程表、阿尼马格斯和比基尼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她的才能和抱负在巫师世界中是否本就不值一提？

三年级的选修选麻瓜研究是有讲究的。

每一个和蔼可亲的的学姐或学长都会告诉你，凯瑞迪·布巴吉教授年轻活泼好说话，给成绩的方式是把所有论文从塔楼的窗户里扔出去。羊皮纸飞的越远，成绩越高，如果飞得找不回来了，就能得到一个O。有一届学生特别幸运，凯瑞迪在学年末提交成绩的截止日前的最后一天冒着飓风判论文，没有一篇论文能完整地回来，那一年所有人都是O。

因此除了那些对“麻瓜”两个字过敏的学生，大多数神经正常的人都会为了轻松选麻瓜研究，然后再凭兴趣选一门别的。毕竟只需要学一个飞行助力咒、在提交期末论文之前留个心眼多复制一份，就能拿个相当不错的成绩，天下没有更划算的买卖了。

但莉莉踢掉了一边一个抓着她脚腕求她别走的玛丽和阿尔莱蒂，独自选了算术占卜和古代魔文。这算是一套又直又硬的组合拳，冷门程度为全校第一且没有第二和第三。同时教这两门课的斯梅绥克教授在任教初期天天蹲在石头怪兽旁边求邓布利多解雇他，谁让他没有任何备课和批改作业的压力。那三年邓布利多几乎是住在了猪头酒吧，斯蒂芬·斯梅绥克成了历史上第一个成功把校长赶出学校的教授。好的方面是，近几年他终于学会了破罐子破摔，不光学术成果发遍了大小期刊，还开始每天傍晚在球场边上遛蒲绒绒顺便看日落。

即使是家学渊源兼之穷极无聊的西里斯也对古代魔文敬而远之。当初他翻遍了家里的藏书室，连《诗翁彼豆故事集》这种书都被他翻烂了页，导致雷古勒斯一见到他就捂着耳朵尖叫“我不要听故事”，然后爬到书架顶上藏起来。即便如此，他也没碰过如尼文一指头。

然而可怕的事情还是发生了，斯梅绥克教授头一次迎来了十人以上班级规模的大班教学。往年的最高纪录是九个人，里面有八个向往智慧的拉文克劳，还有一个被人篡改了课程表的倒霉鬼。而今年不仅拉文克劳特别多，莉莉还和詹姆大眼瞪小眼的坐进了本来都落了灰的三四排。

“被改了课程表的是你吗？”她矜持地向詹姆表示惋惜，尽管完全没有感受到一丁点同情心的颤动。

“别看不起人，我是自己选的！”詹姆维持着向后扭转身体的姿势，试图击破刻板印象。

“被人改了课程表的是我。”坐在他右手边的威基·泰克罗斯也转过身来，悄无声息地掏出自己的课程表，递给莉莉看。

纸上的“保护神奇生物”和“古代魔文”字样之间有一个荧光的色块在迟钝地来回滑动。这个苍白得近乎半透明的男孩忧伤地叹了口气，“斯普劳特教授说它停留在‘古代魔文’上的时间更长一点。”

“怎么样？我改的！”詹姆洋洋得意地拍拍胸脯。莉莉捏紧了威基的课程表，一抬脚狠狠地踹在了他的凳子上。

不知道是为了补偿威基还是别有所图，詹姆一整节课听得无比专注。他把两本字典翻得呼呼生风，手里的羽毛笔就没停止过摇曳，并和羊皮纸摩擦出刺耳的沙沙声，其上的雪白绒毛随风飘荡，晃得莉莉头昏。他身边的威基倒是泰然自若，支着头看着他独自忙碌。斯梅绥克教授在讲台上感受到了那种前所未有的热情。任教多年，他又找回了接过聘书那一刻的梦想和初心，激动得语速翻倍，硬是一节课就讲解完了全部的16个字母，还留了十英寸长的词组和短句翻译。

“詹姆·波特真是讨人厌的第二种说法，他就非要显示一下自己的脑子有多好使吗？我以后再也不搭理这人了。”和莉莉搭档的伊丽莎白飞快地把最后的板书抄到自己的本子上，还不忘对着前一排詹姆的背影咬牙切齿。

伊丽莎白提前向高年级的德达洛·迪歌借来了听课笔记，那上面显示斯梅绥克教授今天讲到的内容本来应该分三节课讲完，而布置的作业内容已经够她埋头写上一个月了。这导致她感到脑子里有一排如尼文的小小字母在拉着手、转着圈、又唱又跳。一堂课结束，伊丽莎白什么也没记住，而詹姆高兴地把自己的笔记复制了一份交给威基，再次扭过身子来和莉莉攀谈，“真不赖，你为什么要选这门课？”

莉莉垂着头没理他，细致地卷着自己的羊皮纸，把它们码整齐，然后再捏平磕出凹痕的边缘。詹姆盯着莉莉看了一会，发现她没有要回应自己的意思，就拿指关节蹭蹭鼻尖，去和伊丽莎白说话，“多亏你向我推荐，莉兹。这门课好极了”

伊丽莎白扬起下巴，哼了一声，“做作业的时候记得叫上我，我们可以互相订正一下。”

莉莉在十三岁之前没有接触过任何与古代魔文相关的内容，也对占卜不感兴趣，这些内容明明不会对她的生活产生任何影响，或是造成任何好的改变。在课后自大狂波特扭过来问她话的时候，她的第一反应是，我也不明白自己为什么要选这两门艰深的课程。随后莉莉在思考中清醒了过来，有一种让她难以自豪地承认的情感从她心底苏醒，到处嗅闻，在她的上腹部搅出一阵阵的反胃感。

莉莉选择这两门课的理由可能仅仅是，它们的名字听起来就很“巫师”。

她已经受够了麻瓜世界里的不理解、不认同，佩妮把她当成变戏法的，父母拿她做一个值得炫耀的、特殊的乖宝宝，没有人愿意花点时间了解她的才能、她的抱负。西弗原本还能和她相互鼓励，但是他也陷在困境之中，开学两个月，他从没时间来找她说说话。而且莉莉已经又产生了新的疑虑，她的才能和抱负在巫师世界中是否本就不值一提？她已经在魁地奇的选拔里失败了两次，而波特飞起来却像长在了扫帚上一样，他学字母的速度也比她快得多，还几乎认识走廊里遇到的每个人。她不得不承认，缺乏了作为巫师长大的11年，自己在这所学校远不像当初想象得那样得心应手，但莉莉也不想把时间浪费在埋怨父母为什么不是巫师这种没有意义的小事上。

没有可以一起写作业的同伴，莉莉就从早到晚抱着几本字典走来走去，一有时间就掏出来翻译上几个词组。早餐的长桌、午后的草地、时光广场的回廊庭院，莉莉发现霍格沃茨每处建筑的尺度设计都是那么的适宜学习——把手肘搭在宽阔又平整的女儿墙上，她正好可以舒适地站直身体——以至于她不在上面写上几行字就会感到内疚。到了晚上，玛丽和阿尔莱蒂花了半小时做完了布巴吉教授的作业，就开始在公共休息室的桌子上对着一摞杂志大肆折腾，她依然没时间加入她们，而是努力地对着笔记回忆一个陌生的字母。

“我太喜欢这种编织图案了，但我爷爷是个老顽固，不喜欢传统的工艺美术，也不喜欢后现代的没头没脑。他说那不算艺术，只能算个垃圾桶。”玛丽翻到下一页，照着图示兢兢业业地虐待着手里的毛线团。

阿尔莱蒂哗哗的翻动着另一本杂志，寻找里面刊登笑话和小说的部分，她笑着回答，“我现在知道你那些稀奇古怪的念头是从哪来的了。”

这让她有点想家了，雷蒙也很喜欢整理这些流派和主义，就像尤兰达喜欢整理她那几十套各国旅游时带回来的餐碟和刀叉一样。于是阿尔莱蒂把脚从沙发上放回拖鞋里，严肃地向玛丽提问：“假如你爷爷对现代主义的热爱就像古人对古典主义的热爱一样固执，那你爷爷可不可以自称新古典主义呢？”

玛丽不知道该从哪里开始纠正她的无知谬误，她深深地呼吸了一口，知识瀑布开始倾泻，“呃，‘古典主义’？我猜你在说‘新古典主义’。对，它就叫新古典主义，而且离真正的古代很远，反而离我们很近，十八世纪或是十九世纪，取决于你在谈论绘画还是音乐......”

阿尔莱蒂笑眯眯地望着她不停碰撞的嘴唇，想起雷蒙也是这样不厌其烦地纠正她，虽然她明显没有在听。假如她把雷蒙的收藏室搞得一塌糊涂，老父亲也只会黑着脸在里面忙活上一个下午，把所有东西归位，方便她兴致到了再去捣鬼。

圣诞节什么时候才能到达呢？

“总之，复活节放假的时候你可以来我家，你会喜欢那个老头的。”玛丽同时完成了对阿尔莱蒂的教育和一个手工作品，兴奋地对着光检查了一下，又拿到阿尔莱蒂脑袋边上比划了几下。

“去你家写上一周作业吗？”阿尔莱蒂还没说完，玛丽就强行地把手里的东西套到了她的头上，她发出呜呜的抗议声。莉莉不耐烦地从书里抬起头来看她们，却被吓得一激灵。

玛丽织出了一个类似杯套的东西。那玩意应该姓布莱克，因为每根线彼此疏远的程度令人啧啧称奇，但它们依然可以合力勒断一个女孩的脑袋。阿尔莱蒂的金发从网眼里向四面翘开，脸颊上的肉变成了一块一块的凸起，整体上来看她就是个发疯的凤梨，值得被老麦克唐纳先生亲手丢进后现代的垃圾桶里。为了呼吸和完整的头颅，她抓着头套的顶端向上拔，玛丽却跟她对着干，揪着底部想让它落到阿尔莱蒂的脖子上去。有根毛线正好竖着勒在她嘴上，害得她只能用眼睛透过网眼向莉莉表达愤怒。

莉莉伸出两根手指捏开那根线，问她，“有什么遗言吗？”

“救命。”她诚恳地道歉。

这个脖套最终被莉莉用一个四分五裂干掉了，阿尔莱蒂捧着自己被咒语殃及的长发，玛丽捧着剩余的毛线球，向莉莉保证在她学习时保持安静和不再像个魔鬼网一样试图谋杀任何一位无辜的舍友。

西里斯跟詹姆回到公共休息室时已经很晚了，有一扇窗户没关紧，干燥的秋风把玩着搭扣，轻柔地蹭着窗框，有时也溜进屋子里翻动一下莉莉的笔记，或是引逗着壁炉里仅剩的火苗，爆出一个噼啪的火星。

阿尼马格斯在变形术的课本里有提及，但具体的操作方法是受魔法部严格管控的。詹姆和西里斯找过了图书馆所有提及阿尼马格斯的内容，甚至为此混淆了禁书区的限制咒语，披着隐形衣溜进去一本本翻找。前几次行动不能说没有收获，只是那些含糊混乱、彼此矛盾的内容看起来实在是太离谱了，连詹姆都认为绝不可轻易尝试。

不过今天詹姆撞了大运，他们发现一本书末附有一份古代巫师向友人介绍阿尼马格斯仪式的信件原件，用如尼文写成，夹杂着很多詹姆刚刚自学完的、阿尼马格斯相关的常见词汇，他一眼就认了出来。于是他们把那一页撕了下来，打算带回去慢慢研究。只是即使这份资料可以顺利地译出来，也不能保证上面的内容就一定是可行的，最好的做法是互相查证，找到这些书的引用来源，然后一路摸到最早的一本，再进行内容的比较。假如在发展过程中出现了改良和简化的情况，那还要另外考据。

詹姆举着魔杖照亮密道，还一路拿着那张纸翻来覆去的查看。“莱姆斯真是神了，他是怎么想到查阅如尼文就能找到靠谱的第一手资料的？他还说应该去查关于克丽奥娜的资料。”

“巫师议会在17世纪妖精叛乱时期丢失过很多文件资料，再加上后几任的议会长不重视学术研究方面，就留下了漏洞。”西里斯慢吞吞地回答他，“你明白的，没有政绩但投入过多。”

“那么妖精现在就是我最喜欢的魔法生物，甚至排在独角兽之前。”詹姆啧了一声，“我看到了斯梅绥克教授没讲过的字母，有好几个，这信上绝不止16个字母。”

西里斯探头过去看了一眼，“那应该是用了8世纪以前的古代字母表，24个字母。课上讲的是维京时代简化过的字母表吧。”

“可以啊，老兄。还有什么是你不懂的吗？”詹姆跳起来去撞他的肩膀。

“其实这上面的字母我一个都不认识，”西里斯微笑着摸摸鼻子，“冷知识可以在谈话中帮你赢得对方的喜爱。”

“有道理，我现在就爱死你了。”詹姆大胆表白。

西里斯突然庆幸他们正走在那条从五楼回八楼公共休息室的密道里，就是黑得伸手不见五指的那条，他实在是有点飘飘然了。詹姆总有办法把身边的人哄得走路带风，虽然西里斯旁观时还觉得被几句话轻易打动是件挺没尊严的事，但是一对上詹姆也免不了中招。回到了公共休息室他还是那么步履轻盈，甚至不想立刻回到床上睡觉。

“这是什么？”话说出口，西里斯才发现自己正伸出左手，按着满桌摊开的杂志，随便和人搭讪。

“什么？”金发女孩抬起头来，是那个粘着莱姆斯的转学生，“哪本？”

西里斯顿住，他哪知道自己在问什么，来点作用吧，法国人。

“这本是《公元2000》，上面的漫画是《哈林英雄》。”她会意地开始自动介绍。

“这个是《雷切尔文件》，爸爸说得了毛姆文学奖，不知道尤兰达从哪找来的连载版。”

西里斯对着纸张上面印刷得清清楚楚的“肉欲”、“毒瘾”和“手淫”的字样思考着，不知道自己该不该深入询问。

阿尔莱蒂见他还在沉默不语，以为他是被第三本杂志上的跨页海报吸引住了，只是不好意思说出口，“这个是摩托车，海报女郎身上穿的是比基尼，你没在海滩上见过吗？”

“我还没机会去一次麻瓜海滩。”西里斯回答。

“你以后有机会可以去看看，”阿尔莱蒂用一种教刚出土的木乃伊走路的温柔口气鼓励他，“她们确实值得一看。”

玛丽也从毛线堆里抬起脸和阿尔莱蒂交换了一下眼色，她们整齐划一地对他露出“我懂你”、“别害羞”的神情。西里斯只觉得自己头皮发麻。

詹姆凑过来，“什么比基尼，你们在说麻瓜研究的作业吗？”

他一看到海报上麦色皮肤的性感女郎就夸张地“哇哦”了一声，朝着杂志的主人竖起大拇指，“棒呆。”

“送给你，”阿尔莱蒂毫不犹豫地合上三本杂志递给詹姆，“本来写信给爸爸说要几本讲编织图案的，结果尤兰达寄来十几本乱七八糟的杂志，你喜欢就拿去看。”

“太感谢了，没机会选麻瓜研究是我今年最遗憾的事情了。”詹姆接过杂志道谢。

坐在桌子另一端的莉莉“腾”地站起身来，开始卷羊皮纸，詹姆抱紧杂志后退了两步。

他灵光一现，想起莱姆斯在假期里寄来的信上写过，“她同她继母不太亲密，真为她感到抱歉。”

詹姆立刻问，“尤兰达是不是那首‘你在哪里，尤兰达’里的尤兰达？”

他连唱带跳，在木地板上歪着身子转了一圈，阿尔莱蒂拍着手笑起来，“就是这个，她最讨厌这首歌了。”

她的神情立竿见影地变得亲昵了很多。

詹姆朝西里斯扬起眉毛笑笑，“冷知识，我爱冷知识。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *威基·泰克罗斯是哈利六年级时教他们幻影移形的人。
> 
> *凯瑞迪·布巴吉教授是第七部被纳吉尼吃了的麻瓜研究的教授。
> 
> *《雷切尔文件》是1974年获的奖，文中提前了几个月。


	10. 生日，纯种獒犬和“后面的房间”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他双眼凸出、张大嘴巴，做出尖叫的姿态却无法出声，只能疯狂地扭动挣扎。

自从安多米达登了一次告示之后，西里斯就开始认真阅读报纸的每一版。毕竟他已经给安多米达写了几封信，而她始终没有回音。西里斯只能寄希望于在别的地方得到一点新消息。

“看这个，‘古怪姐妹’新专辑‘月球暗面’大受欢迎，制作人恩芬特坦言好事将近。”詹姆大声朗读出娱乐板块的大标题，“是那个厄斯特·恩芬特，告诉我们怎么进拉文克劳公共休息室的级长，有幽默感的人。”

“他不是男的吗？”莱姆斯拿过报纸看照片。四个高大女人并排站在舞台前方接受拍摄，有两个人留着顺滑的中长发，抱着新潮的麻瓜乐器，一个拎着一根过长的魔杖，还有一个波浪卷发空着手。恩芬特就站在她们身后，只勉强从她们的肩膀上露出一个脑袋，努力地张开双臂勾着乐队，笑容闪亮。

“他不上台，只负责曲子，乐队成员全是女的。”詹姆回答道，“我们在收音机上听到过，‘Money’，特别酷，记得吗？我敢说没人不爱这首歌。”

莱姆斯赞同地点点头。

西里斯合上报纸，长叹一声，詹姆丢掉面包，越过长桌去拍打他的肩膀，“没必要这么紧张，她不是都报过平安了吗？”这不能缓解西里斯不乐观的态度，沃尔布加为了纳西莎的事情写信告诫他注意言行，但这漠不关心的态度过于平静了，还流露出一些胜券在握的喜悦。

他的隐忧直到信使啄响寝室的窗框时才得以缓解。安多米达那只聒噪的班头鸺鹠眨眨送来了信件，在他床头的杯子里喝了几口水之后，就开始抻着脖子咕咕鸣叫。西里斯伸手抚摸它花哨的小脑袋，没去找拆信刀，直接用手撕开信封去看里面的内容。

“亲爱的西里斯，

多米达早就说该给你回个消息，但她最近在乡下忙，我也在忙，居然忘记了她的嘱托，真是太抱歉了。不过别为我们担心，多米达和尼法朵拉都很好，以后有机会的话也欢迎你随时来玩。”

西里斯盯着落款的“泰德·唐克斯”看，他亲昵的态度未免也太自然了，就像他才是西里斯的亲堂哥似的，西里斯哼了一声，把信又看了一遍。这次他注意到了“多米达”，现在他们都得这么称呼安了？西里斯有点恼怒地想到，她的新生活真的还不错，甚至顾不上亲自给他回封简信。于是他把信随手夹进书本里，继续阅读。眨眨看他没有要回信的意思，就在他手边跳来跳去地督促他，西里斯干脆逆着它的毛流捋了一把，这只体型娇小的猫头鹰勃然大怒，开始扇动翅膀并缩紧脖子尖叫，痛斥西里斯的恶行。

“你过生日想要什么？”莱姆斯越过西里斯的肩膀，把他写了整整二十英寸、图文并茂的草药学论文放到桌子正中间，随手抓了根尺子把它压平，又把眨眨抓走给它顺毛和喂零食。詹姆和彼得发出欢呼，开始埋头订正自己的论文。

“吃的？笑话商店新出的产品？书？”莱姆斯越说越犹豫，西里斯看起来什么都不缺。

“这难道不是恶心一下西里斯的最好时机吗？怎么能轻易放过他呢？”彼得吃吃地笑着，詹姆也抬起头朝西里斯坏笑起来。

西里斯抽走自己的尺子，让莱姆斯的论文卷起来，詹姆和彼得马上去找东西重新压住它。他朝莱姆斯装模做样地皱起眉头，“让我好好想想——哦，有一个，真是太好了。你下次去——”他做了个“变形”的口型，“的时候，提前跟我们说一声，免得我总要去查月相表。怎么样？”

“妙极了，那我就把零花钱全部花到自己身上好了。”莱姆斯笑道。

“请我去三把扫帚，我要尝尝黄油啤酒。”西里斯飞快地提要求，“沃尔布加把我的零用钱停了，得有个好心人来养活我”

“我也要！”詹姆不要脸地立刻加入，彼得也跟着用力点头，“生日那天正好是霍格莫德日。太期待了，我们要光明正大地走进霍格莫德了。”

“没问题。”莱姆斯检查过了钱包，“西里斯太可怜了，值得喝一杯。”

霍格莫德日阴沉沉的，厚重的乳状云垂在城堡上方，仿佛随时会成团地滴落。寒风中有大群莹白的海天使在干枯草丛里闲适地浮游着，几个学生伏在一旁用炭笔记录下它们的形态。掠夺者们早早地穿戴整齐，加入长队，等待费尔奇把冰凉的探测器插进他们的领口里。

“还记得‘后面的房间’吗？”詹姆站在队伍中，突然转过身来小声提问。

“记得，我还查到一点关于那条毯子的信息。”莱姆斯也小声回答，“怎么了？”

“我们迟早要再去一趟，趁这个机会可以买一点有用的东西。”詹姆答道。

“迟早？为什么？”彼得不安的问。

“你就不想知道镜子后面有什么吗？”詹姆声音逐渐变大，好像彼得是要放弃一顿丰盛的圣诞节大餐一样，彼得撅着嘴从手套上揪掉一个毛线球，望向西里斯。西里斯没支持他，只是把手指压到嘴唇上嘘詹姆，“我们是得准备点甩掉费尔奇一到二十一号的工具。”

于是他们直奔佐科笑话商店，那里的橱窗被擦得一尘不染，顶上装饰了一个巨大的红绿金配色条纹的法式蝴蝶结，两条飘带旁有上百只小仙女带着圣诞帽，向过路人洒出金粉。彼得抠掉黏在嘴角的亮晶晶的粉末，抱怨道，“圣诞节预热也开始的太早了吧。”一个小仙女更加用力地向他后脑勺掷了一把粉末，纤细的嗓音追赶着他进入热闹非凡的店铺里面，“向老板抱怨去！”

店外有个高个男孩正对着玻璃整理自己淡紫色的礼帽和脸侧垂下的金色鬈发，几个在玻璃另一侧的女孩小心的移动出被他倒影占据的区域，凑成一堆假装观察一只用各种优美姿势跳进坩埚的玩具耗子。莱姆斯立马挤进她们原本站着的地方，“看这耗子，万圣节系列，特价销售。”詹姆也挤过去阅读玩具说明，“对任意人体部位均有效，不可用力揉捏。”一群逼真的毛绒耗子在玻璃箱里上蹿下跳，演示用的靴子从箱子上方落下去，重重的踩住一只，它立刻发出一声凄厉的尖叫，融化成一坨黑绿色的胶质黏住靴子。

他转头去招呼店员，“帮忙取一下这个，我要十只。”一个店员满脸堆笑的跑过来，“太巧了！我们只剩两打啦。”詹姆笑眯眯地一挥手，“那就全都要了，给我算便宜点。”

拎着两大包软绵绵的耗子，四个人加入人流，向三把扫帚前进。大概是霍格莫德日赶上了村里人的采购日，道路两旁拥挤得摩肩接踵，路灯不得不跳来跳去地避让行人的脑袋。西里斯走到文人居就受不了了，拖着朋友们到店前的空地上喘口气。彼得一路好奇地东张西望，拿胳膊肘碰了碰莱姆斯，“你看，是穆尔塞伯和鼻涕精，还有一个人。”

莱姆斯抬起头，顺着彼得的手指去找那三个人，他们站在树篱外的草地上，面对着一个瘦小的女孩。他皱起眉头，“那是玛丽吗？”他伸手拉起蹲在地上抓耗子玩的西里斯和詹姆，四个人悄无声息地绕到树篱后面。莱姆斯安心地看到玛丽身后不远处站着一个瘦削的赫奇帕奇，稍远一点还有个不耐烦的拉文克劳正在往脖子上一圈一圈地缠绕围巾。玛丽气冲冲地朝他们三个大声叫嚷，“不要断章取义！我都说了是‘没有超出人性的部分’！”

穆尔塞伯嚷得声音更大，“你就说，你是不是说过巫师和麻瓜没什么差别！”

玛丽气结，用力翻了一个白眼给他，“算我说过，怎么样？”

她身后的高个女孩翘起一边嘴角，白皙干瘦的脸上多了几丝愉悦的笑纹，她压低了声音嘲讽道，“别白费力气了，瞧瞧这纯种獒犬——口水滴哒，脸颊的肉还会晃来晃去——你知道这些纯种有多蠢吗？”

穆尔塞伯耳根红透，伸手想去掏魔杖，更远处那个壮得像头熊的男生一步跨了上来，低哑地威胁道，“你试试。”于是他的手停在了半空中，改用颤抖的声音叫骂，“泥巴种！我迟早要教训你！”

他们中站在最后方的第三个人短促地笑了一声，詹姆认出那是艾弗里的声音，他拖腔拖调地劝阻穆尔塞伯，“我们走吧，我受不了这儿的污浊空气了。”穆尔塞伯尖锐地笑了起来，却没理会艾弗里，只是站着不动，对面的拉文克劳一把拔出魔杖瞄准他的眉心，尖端喷出几个火星。这三个人也拔出魔杖指向他，脑袋跟着他的手指转来转去。

这气氛看似剑拔弩张，但没人想抢先动手，毕竟一方肯定打不过，而另一方还得尽量避免被关禁闭，留点时间给魁地奇训练，联赛要开始了。

玛丽跃跃欲试，去袍子里摸索魔杖，那个赫奇帕奇揽住她的肩膀拉开她，笑容满面的起哄，“你把魔杖找出来之前，卡拉多克就能把他们仨光溜溜地挂到树上去。”卡拉多克恶狠狠地扫了她一眼，她吐吐舌头。

詹姆可以纯看热闹，但他遇到这种有意思的场面就是忍不住，抓了两只耗子跳过树篱，大喊一声“穆尔塞伯”。背对着他的穆尔塞伯和斯内普转过头来，詹姆抡圆了胳膊把两只耗子甩到了穆尔塞伯的脸上，耗子和穆尔塞伯一齐尖叫了起来，他奓着手指去脸上乱抓，两只手也被黏到了脸上。斯内普反应还算快，他挥舞魔杖，让其余掠夺者丢过来的老鼠撞在了一堵无形的墙上，摔落在地，颤颤巍巍地融化掉。穆尔塞伯在草地上跌跌撞撞地寻找方向，还要努力地放一句狠话，“我们走着瞧！等我爸爸到这来——”

斯内普的脸色比那几滩胶质还要难看，伸手狠狠地扯了穆尔塞伯一把，打断他，艾弗里也用力推搡着穆尔塞伯，三个人消失进了村庄里。

高个女孩在一旁笑得前仰后合，夸奖詹姆的妙投，“手法不错，难怪能从威布林手里得二百分。”

詹姆对她的夸赞全盘笑纳，“眼光好极了，多卡斯，今年我准能赢你。”多卡斯嘲讽地朝他咧出一口白牙，卡拉多克嗤笑了一声，用低沉的嗓音接过话茬，“照你看来，查德里火炮队今年还能赢联赛冠军吧。”

“查德里赢不了，伯特利狂人就能赢吗？鬼飞球在拉斯金手里都呆不了三秒钟。”詹姆以牙还牙，卡拉多克想要争辩，结巴了两下，居然涨红了脸又要去拔魔杖。

詹姆眼见形势不对，立马跳过树篱回到朋友们身边去，“回见，多卡斯！”多卡斯笑着摆手，强行拉着卡拉多克离开了，还没忘记跟玛丽和她的朋友们道个别。

在验证过毛绒耗子的效用之后，詹姆满意极了，当晚就催促着他们去探险。四个人在床上等到熄灯之后溜出公共休息室，胖夫人万分不情愿地旋转身体合上门，在他们身后高声抱怨，“早点回来！不然我就半夜改口令让你们睡楼梯！”他们四个不是第一次被她威胁了，谁也没在意，熟门熟路地朝三楼出发。

熄灯后的城堡比白天更加美丽，高处的汽灯隐没进黑暗之中，走廊尽头的高窗用铁艺花纹切割月光，朦胧的银色气体随意流淌，浸透石板之间的每条缝隙，在上面汪出一小洼明亮的水泊。那些银质、铜质和木质的画框在昏暗中柔和棱角，随着油画里熟睡人像的呼吸均匀地起伏。

整座城堡都陷入甜美的梦乡，除了守卫。每层楼都有两到三个矮人拖着脚板在走廊里哈欠连天地走来走去，费尔奇还会在不知道哪条密道里到处溜达。今年他们都在长个，仅仅一个暑假，四个人就需要小心地蜷缩身体，避免从隐形衣下露出脚腕。为了避开耳背但视觉灵敏的矮人守卫，四个人必须尽量快速且不露痕迹地通过楼梯。他们在楼梯上尽力保持步调一致，然后贴近墙壁穿过走廊。西里斯依然是个子最高的，抬着双手撑起隐形斗篷，莱姆斯和彼得负责前后放风，詹姆则走在中间，手里紧攥着装老鼠的袋子。

好不容易从八楼挪动到六楼，经过糊涂波里斯雕像时，彼得不小心摔倒了。虽然其余三个人尽快聚拢起来用隐形斗篷盖住了他的脚，还是有个守卫走近了过来，撅着屁股把大鼻子在地面上压扁，仔细地到处嗅闻。眼看着它少毛的灰色脑袋就要凑近彼得的脚尖，詹姆小心地从袋子里捏出一只玩具耗子，提着它的尾巴把它放到墙边去。这耗子相当机灵，主动在光滑的石头地板上用爪子踩踏出一长串清脆足音，矮人马上丢掉棒子，欣喜地手脚并用，追赶着它离开了。彼得嘘了口气，让西里斯帮忙扯开他勾在雕像上的鞋带，拉着他站起身来，四个人飞快地跑下楼梯。

经过五楼时，西里斯听到密道里传来叮叮当当的碰撞声，“皮皮鬼？还是血人巴罗，”他仔细地侧耳去听，“有点像费尔奇，你们觉得呢？”

莱姆斯肯定了第三种可能，“是费尔奇，他最近走路一瘸一拐的，动静很大。”于是他们从四楼的盔甲走廊钻进密道，拿掉隐形衣，挺直身子，脚步轻快地朝三楼跑去。刚要爬下三四楼之间的梯子，他们居然迎面撞上了费尔奇。

城堡管理员正呼哧带喘地爬上来，一看到是他们四个，兴奋得容光焕发，微微向外凸出的眼睛滴溜溜直转。他单手挥舞着拐杖，朝着他们步步紧逼，“小毛贼！今天终于落到我手里——”

詹姆猛推西里斯一把，四个人掉头就全力向五楼冲刺，希望能抄近路逃回公共休息室去。费尔奇拖着瘸腿紧跟在后面，扯着嗓子大骂，“杂种！臭狗！别让我抓到你们！”

一进五楼，掠夺者发现退路居然也被人堵死了——阴暗的密道里，有几个高至屋顶的巨大阴影来回移动，满是坑洼凹槽的砖墙被映得时明时暗。跑在最前面的西里斯定睛去看，是四个披着长斗篷、头戴兜帽的大汉正在三岔路口摸索，有人低声嘟哝着“找不到”、“和他们说得不一样”。这些人看到他们冲进来，纷纷沉默地站直身体，举起魔杖指向他们。

西里斯顿时满背冷汗。他一把拦住了从后方跟上来的莱姆斯和彼得，让他们掉头回费尔奇那里，却没想到詹姆居然大喊着“借过！十万火急！”，直直地朝着那些人跑去。这群兜帽人一时没弄明白形势，靠墙的两个人居然真的挪动了几步，让詹姆一头扎进了岔路口，朝着图书馆的方向飞也似的跑远了。最远处的兜帽人呆滞了一下才反应过来，大骂道，“别让他跑了！蠢货！”那两个挪动过的兜帽人慌张地辨认了一下方向，也跟着詹姆冲进了密道里。剩下的两个人跟着掉头狂奔的西里斯三人跑向了费尔奇的方向。

西里斯的判断没错，这伙人的确是凶恶之徒，为首的兜帽人一边奔跑一边不断地挥动魔杖、发射咒语，道道红光落在他们脚边，他的袜子上沾满了地砖炸开的碎片，脚腕外侧十分疼痛，肯定是被划破了。他也试着向后方甩出咒语还击，只是在这种状态下咒语全偏的离谱，歹徒在他身后狂笑，“别跑了，小崽子，我又不会杀了你。”紧接着一道红光划过西里斯头旁，他耳尖火辣辣的一阵剧痛，知道自己又挂了彩。

莱姆斯在他耳边尖叫，“火把！火把！”西里斯会意，他们同时开始朝着固定在墙壁上的火把发射分裂咒。这些火把用于照明，按道理来说是不能被熄灭的。西里斯像抽鞭子一样甩动手臂，它们就成排的连着铁架和砖块滚落在地，密道里剩余的光线愈发稀有。他们三个凭着记忆朝楼下的方向跑去。一缕微弱的火焰还爬上了一个兜帽人的裤脚，他开始像只鹦鹉似的尖叫跳跃。另一个兜帽人再次愤怒地大骂，停下来帮他弄掉火焰。兜帽人对城堡的熟悉程度远超西里斯想象，他们只是拐了一个弯，追兵就再次黏了上来。  
但  
费尔奇艰难地爬上五楼，发现那三个学生居然正向着他奔跑，有两个黑兜帽紧随其后，不停地发射咒语——“有贼！有贼！”他高声叫嚷起来，希望能惊动走廊上的矮人，同时挥舞起自己的拐杖，伸出一只枯瘦的爪子，想把学生抓到自己身后。

这位勇敢的城堡管理员实在是多虑了，一个黑兜帽高喝一声“昏昏倒地”，他就横着飞起来撞到密道顶上，还没落回地面就昏了过去。彼得没留神，被费尔奇的腿或拐杖绊倒了，兜帽人飞扑过去掐着他的脖子把他拎了起来。彼得惊恐地叫喊并踢打那个人，这软弱的反抗无济于事，兜帽人用魔杖一指，他顿时也失去意识，四肢无力地垂落，跟着那人的动作在空中晃荡起来。西里斯和莱姆斯也被迫停下来，拔出魔杖与他们对峙。

兜帽人低声笑起来，“你们很熟悉这里嘛。”他晃了晃手里的人质，“危险物品收纳室在哪？”

莱姆斯和西里斯对视一眼，从彼此脸上读出了一丝了悟的神情。莱姆斯开口道，“我带你去，但你得先把他放下来。”

兜帽人扬起头，转为呵呵的大笑，他缓慢地甩了几下手腕，拧动拇指，魔杖旋转成抬起的角度，指向彼得。彼得登时苏醒过来，莱姆斯借着火把的光看清了朋友因剧烈痛楚而变得狰狞的脸庞，肌肉和骨骼在光下制造的阴影使他犹如魔鬼的使者。他双眼凸出、张大嘴巴，做出尖叫的姿态却无法出声，只能疯狂地扭动挣扎。

“还讲条件吗？”兜帽人礼貌地询问。

“停下！停下！这就带你去！”莱姆斯立刻屈服了。那人放下魔杖，彼得再次昏迷。他朝同伴一晃头，一个只穿着短裤的人走过来夺走了西里斯的魔杖，短裤男粗暴地扳过他的肩膀，用魔杖抵住了他的喉咙。西里斯看到他斗篷下毛茸茸的小腿被燎的焦黑，闷笑一声。这人手上动作更重了几分，像是要把手里的木棍直接捅进他的嗓子里似的。

兜帽首领拎着彼得跨过费尔奇，用靴子的尖头重重地踢了莱姆斯一脚，“你走前面。”


	11. 多事之秋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他到底是在撒谎还是在真挚地表达自我？他到底想对身边的人说些什么？

兜帽人大摇大摆地穿过密道和走廊走到那扇门前，他的确是个咒术高手，一路上遇到的所有守卫全在沉默中脸朝下栽倒在地板上。西里斯被人抵着喉咙，站在靠后一些的位置，兜帽首领随手把彼得掼在地上，瘦小的男孩无声地滚进了角落里。然后他大步上前、搡开莱姆斯，俯身去摸索把手的位置。

不知道詹姆有没有危险，这是各种在西里斯脑子里疯狂盘旋的念头中最温情的一个，刚才他还因为对方的残忍表现而有几分惊慌，现在他已经彻底冷静下来，甚至有些兴奋。那个人就这么背对着莱姆斯，都不屑于用个缴械咒。如果他能挣脱这个黑小腿，拿回魔杖，如果莱姆斯能一击制服这个最危险的——他抬起眼睛，试图和莱姆斯对个眼神。莱姆斯垂着头，交握双手站在一旁，他敏感地发觉了西里斯的目光，严厉地回瞪了他一眼，浓密的眉毛压上眼睛，脸色煞白，在黯淡的月光中十分骇人。

短裤男捏紧西里斯的脖颈重重摇晃两下，“看什么看！”西里斯原本已经麻木的脖子又重新因为魔杖的压迫而疼痛起来。两支魔杖，其中一支是他的，冷杉木制成，手感细腻，迎着日光欣赏时能看到褐色木纹中交织着纤细的暗红色条纹，非常漂亮，仿佛在手中不断生长，想要成为他的一部分。真该死，拿他的魔杖捅他的喉咙。

“怎么还不处理掉他们？”对方也是一样的厌恶他。他的头头没理会他，凝神研究了一小会门把手，伸手捏住藤蔓花纹中的一支，向下旋转寻找角度，锁眼咔哒旋转。他抬起左手，门吱呀一声打开。

“他们还有用。”兜帽首领缺少与蠢货手下交流的欲望，短裤男还有话叽歪，他嘶嘶地打断了手下，“你没看到防护魔法减弱了吗？闭嘴！”短裤男悻悻地收声，他让开一点身子，朝莱姆斯晃晃头，兜帽尖从右侧甩到左侧，“你走前面。”莱姆斯垂着头，侧身从他面前挤过去。西里斯不知道他在等什么，他难不成相信帮他们达成心愿之后自己就能被放回去睡觉吗？他咬着牙往屋子里走，步伐因脚腕的疼痛而有些拖沓。

“别磨蹭！”短裤男把魔杖尖压到他耳尖的伤口上，一种热辣的痛楚从西里斯脖子右侧的肌肉上流开，他不由得偏过头缩紧肩膀，痛呼一声，“我没有！”

“在走廊！动静！小一点！”首领忍无可忍，回过身来咬牙切齿地嘶声教训短裤男，握着魔杖的左手连续锤击他的肩膀，“你是来做贼，不是来绑架！记不记得他的命令！”他力气不小，比他高大的短裤男被打得连退几步，气势全无，一句话也不敢顶撞，只是再次收紧手指，推着西里斯进入房间。

这里更脏了，里面的两间屋子消失不见，只剩下歪斜的木架和覆满尘土的各类违禁物品。兜帽头子拎着彼得最后进来，在房间里绕了几圈，兜帽下方传出不耐烦的喷气声。他朝着原本没有墙壁的地方把彼得丢了出去，彼得无声无息地穿过那些逼真的卷草花纹壁纸消失了。于是他自得地笑起来，“这老头就这点本事？”房间里静悄悄的，兜帽头子摊开双手，扭头盯着短裤男，西里斯第一次看清他兜帽缝隙中露出的眼睛——青蓝的眼白宽阔得像魁地奇球场，黑眼珠则像发疯的游走球一样在里面横冲直撞。短裤男干巴巴地陪笑了几声。然后他转身狠推了莱姆斯一把，两人也消失进了墙壁里。短裤男学着他的样子走进墙壁，幻象消散了。那扇呼呼往房间里吹落叶和垃圾的窗户还大开着，挂毯在第三间的墙壁上流光溢彩，诱惑面前的来客。

西里斯终于明白莱姆斯在想什么了，去看他的脸色来验证自己的猜测。他站在前后两间分隔处，果然正死盯着挂毯看。彼得被粗暴的抛掷动作弄醒了，小心翼翼地缩在莱姆斯身边的角落里抽泣。他转眼去看兜帽头子，祈祷他心智不坚，去摸那块水晶。只要他一碰到那玩意，西里斯就要夺回魔杖，冲着这个没穿裤子的蠢货的脖子来上两下。

兜帽头子果真朝那块水晶伸出了手，越来越近，一英尺，一英寸，水晶中有千万缕无源光芒暴乱地反复涨落，照亮他脏污的指尖——西里斯绷紧身体，随时准备跳起来。

“嘿，这小子不对劲。”短裤男突然出声，打断了兜帽头子的动作。西里斯原本以为他发现这人是被迷惑住了，随后短裤男重重地把他向外推出。压迫消失了，西里斯的脖子后面霎时清凉起来，他才意识到短裤是在说自己。兜帽头子僵硬地扭过头来，细小的黑眼珠盯上了西里斯，里面还存续着几分狂怒的神气，“你有话要说？”

“你不认识这东西吗？”西里斯迈步向前，揉了一把自己的疼痛的脖子，尽量平静地反问。

“你是哪家的？”兜帽头子安静了一小会，也朝他走来。两人面对面地站着，西里斯仰着头，兜帽缝隙出卖了他浓黑的连眉，想必面罩之下有一张狂野的面孔。

“你不认识我吗？”西里斯继续反问。这种说话方式他太熟悉了。一点点傲慢自得，掺杂进上位者对下位惯用的诘问口气，看似漫不经心，实则攥紧主动权不松手。他现在顾不上反省这态度究竟是来自对家人们的精妙模仿还是自己的内心，只希望它能帮自己赢得话语权。可惜他看错了形势，对方发出嘶哑的大笑，扬手就是又快又狠的一耳光。西里斯从没受过这种粗野的殴打，他刚勉强从耳鸣和晕眩中找到重心，一口烟草恶臭混杂着血腥气味的唾沫又啐到他脸上。温热粘腻的液体在夜风里迅速变冷，顺着他的脸颊拉着丝淌落到长袍上。 一万种情绪随着反胃感不由自主地再次涌上来，西里斯已经不知道自己具体在做什么，比较可能的是干呕。

“现在谁还他 妈 的在乎这些啊。”他听到一道轻蔑的嘲讽。

西里斯能感觉到自己已经分裂成了两部分，一部分在难以自制地狂怒，这份羞辱足够令人杀心大起，而且是把仇恨的对象碾成齑粉，或是放在火上煎熬；而理智的另一部分却还在保持思考，观察他掀起兜帽时露出的带疤的宽阔下巴，甚至有意把他狂怒的一面展示给对方看，这完全是在取悦对方。莱姆斯可能是被他们的对话吓呆了，小声叫着他的名字。西里斯没有回应他，因为他的临场表现没有再次出错，谈话的方向仍旧朝着他希望的地方去了。

兜帽头子背着手转回身去，“来吧，小少爷。说说你知道什么。”

“这是库斯鲁一世的春之毯，”他维持着愤怒而屈辱的声音，“是炼金术大师阿维森纳的作品，依靠欲望维持魔力。”

“欲望？”兜帽头子围着挂毯来回打量。

“有资格的人，许下正确的愿望，然后做出奉献，它就会为你服务。”西里斯答道。这些不全是谎言，西里斯在查找这块毯子的资料时看过很多类似的器具的介绍，依赖人的欲望维持是真话，会为特定需求服务也是真话，他隐瞒了“牺牲和奉献”的部分，然后按照一首诗歌随口编造了剩余的内容。

“不。”莱姆斯突然开口，他一整晚都顺从地站在墙边，现在却飞快地反驳着西里斯的话，“不需要有资格的人，也不需要许下正确的愿望。你找到的内容是错误的。”

兜帽头子的眼珠子在他们之间来回移动，“你又是哪家的？”

“我什么也不是。”莱姆斯冷漠地回答。

他哼了一声，“接着说。”

“毯子被改造过，没有那些限制。只需要提供欲望，它就会为你服务。”莱姆斯继续说完。兜帽头子半信半疑地回转身去，再次向毯子伸出手，西里斯真希望自己就是那块毯子，他要一点一点的把这恶棍撕碎。

他的手指无限接近毯子上的金线和珠宝，顺着繁复的花纹滑向中心的巨大水晶，隔着一层稀薄的空气反复抚摸它，就是不肯落在上面。然后他回转身来，朝西里斯晃晃头，兜帽尖从左侧甩到右侧，“你来。”西里斯一愣，一股寒气顺着他的头顶包裹了全身。不到一年前那种被反复鞭打的痛感仿佛回到右手掌心，他攥紧拳头，站着没动。莱姆斯朝前迈了一步，声音变尖，像是吞了个哨子下去，“那样毯子就会为他服务。为他服务！”

兜帽男人伸手抓住他的衣领，把他扯到自己身前，“那换你来呢？”顿了顿又说，“让角落里的小鬼来？”莱姆斯吞咽了一下，没说话，绝望地看向西里斯。西里斯终于有机会再和莱姆斯对视一次，他的脸庞对西里斯来说已经无比熟悉，西里斯尽力阅读那上面的表情，试图拨开那些微妙的掩饰。

他在那一瞬间回想起他们第一次和这块毯子打交道的情形。回想起莱姆斯在凌晨的走廊对他解释，“我在想《隐藏住宅的一百个小妙招》”，在寝室阻止詹姆，“我们应该给校规一点尊重”，在校园里对每个遇到的人说，“谢谢你”、“你真好”。

他到底是在撒谎还是在真挚地表达自我？他到底想对身边的人说些什么？

西里斯恍然大悟。他现在至少能确定，莱姆斯拼命演戏，就是想让他去碰那块毯子，不管他究竟是出于什么目的，西里斯决定相信他一次，他大步走上前。

兜帽头子哈哈大笑，搡开莱姆斯，给他让路，“你们是朋友？”西里斯没理会他，把手放到了水晶上。

无事发生。

水晶只是闪烁了一下，环绕着手掌的莹白光辉瞬间暴涨，然后快速地黯淡下来。兜帽头子扳住西里斯的肩膀把他摔倒在地，蹲身掐住他的脖子，两人恶狠狠地对视了几秒。男人站起身来，回到毯子前方，“看来你也没资格驱使它嘛。”他也把手覆上水晶。

情势倒转只是一瞬间的事，兜帽头子一碰到那块水晶就凄厉地惨叫起来，莱姆斯和西里斯同时从地板上扑向了短裤男人，一个拔出魔杖大喊“昏昏倒地”，另一个把膝盖压到了他的脖子上。现在房间里两个歹徒都已失去反抗能力，莱姆斯把魔杖顶到兜帽头子的脑后，给了他一个昏迷咒，然后招呼西里斯，“你得把他取下来。”他正半跪在地上，全靠左手粘在水晶上才没彻底倒下。手上皮肉分离呈丝缕状，全部附着在水晶上，露出的指骨向外卷翘，可以看出十分希望脱离这里。血液汩汩流动，涌向水晶，那水晶却半分不受污染，熠熠生辉。

西里斯走过来比划了几下不知从何下手，一边试着去捏一段血肉模糊的手指，一边问身边的莱姆斯，“你知道这毯子会这样？你刚才在暗示我，对吗？”

“你不是听懂了吗？”莱姆斯语速极慢地回答道。

他丢掉那根手指，伸手过去紧紧地拥抱莱姆斯。莱姆斯长得太快了，消瘦的肩膀卡在他双臂之间，硌得生疼。但西里斯顾不上这些，他的喜悦之情才刚找到出口迸发出来，他只顾着拍莱姆斯的后背，制造出一些击打空腔的闷响。莱姆斯也回抱了他，不过轻拍了两下就把他推开了，“这个人就快死了，而且我们还得去帮詹姆，你得把他弄下来。”

西里斯揉揉眼睛起身，攥紧兜帽人的手腕，没去管他左手的完整性，直接把他拔了下来。莱姆斯拉起缩在角落里的彼得，“你送他去医疗翼吧，你们两个都有伤，我去找詹姆。”

彼得摇摇头，攥紧莱姆斯的手，“我想和你们呆在一起。”

于是他们三个拿走了兜帽人的魔杖，锁好门离开。西里斯的意见是直接去找校长，因为詹姆可能也会这么做，好在他们在四楼直接遇见了詹姆和邓布利多教授。詹姆的袍子破破烂烂的，被划开了很多长口子，人倒是没受伤，一见到三个朋友就停止奔跑，蹲跪到地上大口喘气。邓布利多穿着旅行斗篷，长发和胡子被风吹得蓬乱，看起来像是刚从扫帚上下来。他大步朝他们走来，袍角跟着走路带起的风上下翻卷，直到看清三个学生正完完整整地站在他面前才放松下来。

“我先送你们去校医院。”他蹲下身来握住彼得的肩膀，检查他的面色，“你感觉还好吗，孩子？”

彼得摇摇头。

莱姆斯拿出两根魔杖，“有两个人还在危险物品收纳室里，先生。”

邓布利多接过魔杖，挑起眉毛反复研究它们，“我们边走边说吧，这是怎么办到的，卢平先生？”

“他摸了那块毯子。”莱姆斯简洁地答道。

“还能再详细一些吗？”

“我看到了一本书，提到了中亚地区的炼金术，需要‘牺牲和献祭’，”他的声音有点发抖，而且越来越低，“我仔细理解过了，第一个人提出要求，然后献上的就是祭品。那个人被误导了，让西里斯先去摸了毯子。”

“很聪明。”邓布利多喃喃自语，“也很渊博。”

“我本来打算早点告诉你们的，但是还没抵达就遇到了那些人。”莱姆斯向朋友们解释。

詹姆挂在他和西里斯的肩上，拍拍他表示赞赏。

西里斯问詹姆，“你呢？”

“我领着那两个人在城堡里跑了两圈，然后把他们粘在墙上了。”詹姆还在喘，也只是简述了自己的经历。

莱姆斯拿下詹姆的手，把他整个交到西里斯手上，朝前快走了几步，拦在众人面前，“先生，我们为今晚付出了很多代价，您至少该告诉我们这是怎么回事。”邓布利多严肃地看着他，他向后退了一步。

“可以，不过我们还是先送彼得到医疗翼去，他很虚弱。”

“可我想和朋友们在一起，先生。”彼得攥着西里斯的手，小声拒绝，“我感觉好一些了。”

“好吧。”邓布利多让步，“那我们就到三楼去。”他带着四个学生回到了危险物品收纳室，挂毯前空了，只剩下一小块血迹，短裤男人倒是还躺在地板上，离开了没几分钟的三个人面面相觑。

“这里原本还有一个人的，先生。”莱姆斯原地旋转了一圈，没找到任何踪迹。

“他从密道走了！他对密道很熟悉！他肯定还没走远！”西里斯快速地反应了过来，期待邓布利多能够施展什么神奇咒语立马把逃犯抓捕归案。但邓布利多动都没动一下，“让他离开吧，这并不是今晚最坏的结局。”他笑眯眯地看着四个目瞪口呆的学生，“布莱克先生，请你为我们把毯子取下来吧。”

有镜子的房间这次很整洁，没有任何异味再来折磨西里斯。邓布利多领着他们盘腿坐到镜子前，郑重介绍道，“厄里斯魔镜。”

“每个房间都要放一个很珍稀的东西吗，先生？”詹姆冲着镜子左照右照，问道。

“并不是，詹姆，下一个房间就是尽头了，也里面的东西也并不珍稀，不过很宝贵。你在里面看到了什么？”

“我爸爸在花园里，我妈妈在厨房里，他俩在隔着窗户说话。”詹姆挪了挪屁股，凑近了一点看，“我骑着一把新扫帚！”他跳了起来，“太漂亮了！”

莱姆斯把眼睛从镜子上恋恋不舍地挪开，去询问校长，“这是预言未来的镜子吗？”

“你在里面看到了什么？”老人柔和地问道。

“我看到自己站在满月下，但我还是人。”他微微地发着抖，其余三个人都伸手去搂住他。

“很遗憾，莱姆斯，这并不是未来。”老人似乎决心要卖个关子。

彼得点点头，“我也看到了爸爸，但他已经不在了。”

“你也看到了家人吗，彼得？”

“是的，爸爸和妈妈，都在柜台后面忙活，伦敦的天气很好。哦！店面变大了！”他换成跪姿，也贪婪靠近了镜子看了又看。

“我应该在里面看到家人吗？”莱姆斯不安地再次提问。

“不，你有权利在里面看到任何内容。”邓布利多安抚他。

“西里斯呢？”

西里斯盯着镜子又看了一会，避开了问题，“欲望，它把欲望倒着拼了一遍。这镜子映照你的欲望。”

“很敏锐，和那块毯子一样，用你的欲望做武器。”邓布利多轻轻地鼓了鼓掌，没再追问，而是领着他们站起身来。他挥了挥魔杖，镜子滑开，露出一道简陋的砖拱门，里面是个浅近的小屋子，贴墙摆放了一个大书架，上面密密麻麻地摞了几百本书，书架两边立了几个火把架照明，除此之外别无他物。

“啊？”学生们齐齐惊呆，这些书可不像是值得他们冒着风险保护的东西，虽然他们只是在保命的同时顺手保护了一下它们。

“好了，这就是这些屋子的全部内容了。”邓布利多再次挥动魔杖，镜子重新掩住砖门，“今夜的危险远超我的预计，而且我不想鼓励你们为了荣誉或什么而置自身于险境，所以不会有人得到加分。但为了各位的勇敢不屈和聪明才智，我也不能扣分。”

“现在我送你们到医疗翼去，好吗？”


	12. 医疗翼、古怪姐妹和圣诞晚餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那究竟是一场意外，还是一个圈套？为什么他有关沃尔布加和泰德·唐克斯的不祥预感总是没有鞋子落地的声音？

医疗翼里大部分时间都是门庭冷落，去年甚至有只斑鸠在角落的病床上下了个蛋。毕竟巫师的生命力之顽强是麻瓜难以想象的，魔法赋予了他们更强健的肌肉，更敏捷的反应以及更长久的寿命。他们很少生病，但每场疾病都伴随着魔法消隐的痕迹，医学界目前还没能对此得出一个准确的结论。

波比合上手里的《魔法源泉》，她刚读完一篇关于断肢重生的新论文，认为那是一派胡言，把未经实验验证的考古发现当成真知灼见是现代医疗之耻。她气呼呼地挥动魔杖，护士室正对着病房的窗帘砰的拉上，玻璃震得嗡嗡响。这倒无所谓，病房里没人。不过魁地奇联赛又要来了，她又得熬上一桶生骨药剂以防哪个不爱惜身体的学生在球门的柱子上把头骨撞个稀碎。她刚打开护士室的小门，打算回房间休息，就发现詹姆·波特和朋友们站在过道上，他正抬手要敲门，“又是你们？”

詹姆是这里的常客，他每三天就要被游走球送进医疗翼一次。用不着庞弗雷夫人给他安排，他就自觉地从护士室的大柜子里搬了四个枕头出来，给朋友们一人分了一个，然后又按号码拿走四套睡衣。

彼得受的折磨比较多，首先受到了庞弗雷夫人的关照，除了大把的药物，他还得到了一个装满糖果的锡皮罐以及一道限制痛苦回忆的咒语。莱姆斯和詹姆都没受什么伤害，只需要一些安神药物和一场无梦的睡眠。西里斯外伤不少，脚腕上敷了点冰凉的药膏，脸侧的青肿则涂了一层气味辛辣的药水。他的耳朵上由咒语造成的伤口不太好处理，庞弗雷夫人反复尝试，就是没法让缺失的一小块软骨立刻长回来。她揪起西里斯的耳朵，点起魔杖照亮伤口。

“真是对好朋友，一个喜欢和游走球硬碰硬，一个喜欢跟恶咒打交道。”她又按倒这只耳朵，去看耳背上血管的颜色，“这个伤口是不是经过两道咒语？”

“是的，夫人。”今晚在西里斯心中激荡过的情绪已经太多了，他此时平静而疲惫，只想听詹姆讲述自己的经历，然后睡上一觉。于是他温顺地任由庞弗雷夫人给他包扎起整只耳朵，接过药剂喝下，躺到床上去。庞弗雷夫人熄灭烛火离开，病房重归黑暗。西里斯觉得自己床脚一沉，随后有人手脚并用地爬过他身边，经过枕头的时候按住了他的头发，西里斯摸黑给了这人肋骨一拳。他伸手拉开西里斯床头后面的窗帘，月光照亮詹姆的大眼镜片，“快给我讲讲你们的事！”

在他的动情呼唤下，莱姆斯和彼得也爬了过来。三个人给詹姆表演了一遍，彼得拳打西里斯，脚踢莱姆斯，还扔掉一个扮演他自己的枕头。

“他喜欢自作聪明，莱姆斯就演给他看，他以为自己戳破了谎言？不，他那时候才真正掉进陷阱里。”西里斯越比划越有精神，和詹姆一起痛骂那个兜帽人，彼得抓着莱姆斯的领子咯咯直笑，莱姆斯笑着对西里斯说，“谢谢你的信任。”西里斯不知道说什么好，就咧开嘴笑笑。

“你们也算是赌了一把，假如他连第一个谎都没看透呢？”詹姆半是钦佩、半是忧虑地思考道。

“他就是蠢得这么恰到好处。”莱姆斯答道。

“哈哈！蠢得……恰到好处！”詹姆笑得向后倒，差点从床上掉下去，“我当时不该继续跑的，本来还以为你们会跟上来。你们这边有意思多了。”

“你没把那两个人引开的话，咱们谁都跑不掉，不可能同时制服三个人。”西里斯摊手，“莱姆斯，你的昏迷咒是什么时候学的？”

“就在那个人打昏费尔奇的时候，威力果然不行，还是让他跑了。”莱姆斯答道。

“我们可以问问弗利维教授要不要开办决斗俱乐部，万一还有下一次呢？”詹姆笑道，“我不喜欢用耗子，没什么安全感。”

“最好别再有下一次了。”莱姆斯皱起眉。

“少来，你心里肯定爱死这场冒险了，”西里斯呛他，“对付那两个人的时候，你就像个专业杀手一样。”

“你什么时候又成了研究我的专家了？”莱姆斯撇嘴，西里斯马上朝他露出灿烂的笑容。

“站在彼得的立场上想想，他什么也没做就遭受一番折磨，我们真的得对自己的安全上点心。”莱姆斯继续劝说。三个人的目光聚集到彼得身上，这种情况太少见了，彼得涨红了脸，“我现在已经不觉得难受了，而且有机会阻止一群歹徒从学校里偷东西多酷啊。”

决议三比一，莱姆斯沉默地爬回自己的床上以示抗议。

一段冒险经历就这样无声地翻了篇。矮人们挥泪惜别费尔奇和海格，危险物品收纳室换了一扇普通的铁门，课程越来越有趣，但是作业也越来越多。决斗俱乐部真的如詹姆所愿开办了起来，每个周末主堡一楼的11号教室里都人头攒动，围坐着观看弗利维教授和黑魔法防御术的罗斯教授站在空地中央互相鞠躬致意。

12月初气温骤降，随后下了一场大雪。黑湖冻出了将近十英尺厚的冰层，在阳光清朗的日子反射着耀眼的光芒。到处是滑冰和打雪仗的学生，还有不少人从草药学的温室里偷拿出铲子，去冰面上敲开一串串气泡，从里面捞鱼和水草。威廉·托马斯运气最好，救出了一只幼年格林迪洛，虽然差点被它咬掉半截手掌，但也因此被保护神奇生物的凯特尔伯恩教授没完没了地夸奖。罗斯教授对他的一味愚善很不屑，学生们都传说他俩在教员休息室决斗来着，而且是年老体衰的凯特尔伯恩教授赢了。

拄着拐棍走来走去、对每一个学生吹胡子瞪眼的费尔奇从湖边一个有半棵树高的巨大雪人里挖出了三个被施了僵直咒的倒霉蛋，分别是伦尼·伯斯德、克里斯托弗·穆尔塞伯和玛丽·麦克唐纳。随后他就致力于摧毁每一个足够塞进一个学生的雪堆。

随着圣诞节临近，教师们都挪出了一点心思在城堡的节日装饰上。麦格教授和斯普劳特教授有一次穿过湖面到对岸去欣赏松林上晶莹的冰挂。她们回来之后，城堡里各处的油画框下方都装饰了层叠垂落的美丽冰帘，各色烛光从其中折射而出，在雪白的地板上投映下缓慢旋转的、鸢尾和蜀葵的粉紫色花影。

总而言之，校园里尽是一片祥和的节日气氛。

祥和到西里斯觉得不真实，一个月前的那场冒险仿佛从没发生过似的，耳尖的缺口也长了回来。有时候他会坐在飘窗上看着皑皑的雪地，摸着自己的耳朵反复思考。那究竟是一场意外，还是一个圈套？为什么他有关沃尔布加和泰德·唐克斯的不祥预感总是没有鞋子落地的声音？

作为一个布莱克，他承认自己置身于巫师社会的中心，虽然正在被缓慢甩脱，但还是能听到历史暗流隆隆涌动的声音。他从近一年的各类事件中嗅出了诡异的气味，却始终不明白自己究竟置身何地，又要去向何方。对安多米达的牵挂和担忧是他这种迷茫思绪的一个外壳，这次经历则成了这种迷茫肆意困扰他的导火索。

距离圣诞节还有不到一周时，一则有关‘古怪姐妹’的新闻正呼应了他的不安感。

“恩芬特前日被发现于家中神秘身亡！”这条新闻在礼堂里搅动起了巨大的漩涡。古怪姐妹在前段时间里风头正劲，收音机里从早到晚播放着“money”和“speak to me”，新专辑销量节节攀升，《预言家日报》甚至专门给它开了个版块做数据统计。“月球暗面”销量打破塞蒂娜“金曲1966”的历史记录那天，恩芬特接受了唐克斯专栏的采访，还在那里面宣布了一个惊人的消息：这支乐队完全由麻瓜组成，真实身份均被他隐瞒，所有歌曲都是由他们创作的。

“我的确是个艺术家，”恩芬特自述，“只不过是行为艺术。而他们的音乐是真正的得到了巫师的追捧。我不是想表达不满，但是我们和麻瓜之间的隔阂本没有想象的那么大。”

他说得没错，真相公布之后，乐队的热潮并没有褪去。有粉丝请求公布乐队的真实身份，让他们继续公开演出，但恩芬特并没有满足他们的请求。他也不能这么做，因为他正在接受泄密调查。这种狂热继续发酵，甚至演变成了面向魔法部的大规模请愿，要求取消《国际巫师联合会保密法》——没过一个月，恩芬特就被发现在家中身亡，新婚妻子克里斯缇娜·恩芬特神秘失踪，被列为首要嫌犯。

恩芬特一滴血也没流，却不妨碍小报们抢着把羽毛笔尖伸进他还没来得及干涸的血管里饱蘸一番，哀悼、桃色流言和阴谋论在纸上纷纷攘攘，真相如何无人能知。

“爸爸，你知道我们的城堡中庭为什么叫时光庭院吗？”阿尔莱蒂趴在副驾驶的车窗上，看着对岸汉普顿宫公园缓坡草坪旖旎的起伏曲线，和河岸上萧瑟的枞木，尤兰达带着婴儿座椅上的亨利坐在后排。

“为什么呢？那里有个钟表吗？”雷蒙饶有兴致的捧场。

“很接近啦！夏天有水的时候，那里就是铅制雕塑和喷泉，到了枯水季，水池就变成镶嵌着镜板的台阶和紫杉植坛，雕塑会变成一个多面体日晷。我爬上去数过，有十八个面，雕刻着特别精细的图案，眼睛、天体、心、指针，还有霍格沃茨四个学院的徽印，剩下的我记不住了。”

“听起来像是十八世纪的品味，”他评价道，余光瞟到女儿撅起的嘴，立刻补救，“非常典雅。日晷可是英式庭院的特征，它又在一栋魔法城堡的中心，一定像我的女儿一样，美得无可比拟。假期后我给你带个相机回去，你就可以拍给我看了。”

阿尔莱蒂重新笑起来，“魔法世界里用不了你的相机，爸爸，他们的相机也是靠魔法运转的。”

“那我们就再去趟对角巷，给你买一台那种相机。”雷蒙旋转方向盘，乳白的莫里斯迷你离开河岸，拐入街道，停在一家餐厅的阳棚前，“你先带尤兰达和弟弟去座位上，爸爸去停车，好不好？”

阿尔莱蒂高兴地答应了，推开车门跳下去，和尤兰达在座位上尽力相互敷衍，逗亨利反复说他刚学会的几个词，等爸爸停好车过来。她在那等了二十分钟，有个方下巴、黑色短发的男人一直在看过来，这让阿尔莱蒂很焦虑。

他看起来是个体面人，有一双线条流畅的狭长眼睛，睫毛浓密，眼尾有点下垂，所以看人的目光总有几分无辜的意味；他的穿着倒是挺怪异的，一身浅蓝色的戗驳领天鹅绒西装，里面一件暗红的大尖领衬衫，飞扬的领子架在西装外，配着他浓密的八字胡，实在是很，新潮。倒不是说阿尔莱蒂刻板到不允许别人有自己的审美取向，如果这个怪人不盯着她看，她绝不会在自己的脑海里冒犯任何一个人的穿着搭配。她是很敏感，但任何一个正常人都不会坐在餐厅里却一下也不碰自己面前的美食，而是不停地看别人吧？尤兰达再有魅力，也不能在大半个身子都隐没在座椅之中的情况下仅靠一头秀发就迷倒一个陌生人哪。

一开始他还有所顾忌，从眼角小心地观察她们的餐桌，但眼神也会跟着侍应生和其他宾客飘逸，有时还会在窗外的街景上晃一圈。几分钟过后，他开始用刀叉拆解餐盘里的鸡肉，把骨头挑出来放在餐盘前方，切掉所有的面包皮，下意识地把它们摆列整齐。又过了几分钟，他甚至开始用拇指使劲摩擦银质叉子的柄，像是要打磨出一个锋刃来，好用来割开谁的喉咙——他站了起来，阿尔莱蒂打了个冷战，要不是他离开桌子之前放下了手里的餐具，她就要起身逃跑了。那个人大步流星地经过了她们，她安下心来，把注意力重新放回弟弟身上。紧接着一种舒适的感觉包围了她，轻柔地把她捧了起来，就像是坐在一朵云里摇晃，跟着某首歌的节奏。

“跟我来。”一个可靠的声音对她说。

那是一种很愉快的感受，为一个愚笨的头脑免去了思考的痛苦，会有人为你安排好未来的一切，你只需要做一点最简单的事情，就能得到好的结果——阿尔莱蒂想都没想就站起身，身后的椅子还没拉开，她没法站直，大腿直接磕在了餐桌上，桌上的百合跟着她制造的震动微微颤抖。尤兰达没抬头，毫无察觉似的继续照顾亨利，她走向餐厅的出口，椅子不知道什么时候无声地滑开了，不再有东西挡她的路，她就这样走到街道上。圣诞夜将至，到处是节日装饰和准备好整夜欢庆的行人。车流拥挤，是因为前方有三辆车相撞了。可怜的莫里斯迷你，这辆乳白色的旅行车没按交通规则驾驶，一辆车顶在它的驾驶室上，另一辆则从另一个方向撞在它的尾部。

是雷蒙的车。

阿尔莱蒂突然清醒了过来，就像是夜半从一场噩梦中汗水淋漓地惊叫着坐起，四肢和五感重新回到她的掌控之下，给她猎回了铺天盖地的恐惧感。驾驶室里没人。莫里斯迷你的驾驶室里没有人也没有血迹，但是其他两辆的驾驶室里都有，车祸很惨烈，驾驶员一定受伤了，但是她顾不上观察得更仔细，雷蒙在哪？

一只大手捏上她的肩膀，食指和拇指碰到了她的脖子，又湿又冷，“不要看，跟我走。”那种愉快舒适的感觉重新回来了，她顺从地跟着这只手走到街角，走进小巷，走到两栋小楼的夹缝之中。一阵压迫感袭来，但就像是有人隔着一层玻璃对她说话一样，朦胧恍惚。随后她再次清醒。这一次更加痛苦，因为突然回落的感官正承受着随从显形残留的剧烈挤压感。她咳喘着抬手摔开握着她肩膀的那只手，手的主人正是餐厅里的怪人。

“我爸爸！在哪！”她一边后退拉开距离，去衣兜里掏魔杖，一边朝他叫喊。

“喔！喔！放松点，是邓布利多叫我来接你。”他举起两只手，右手拇指还勾着魔杖，“跟我来，这里还不算太安全。”他观察四周然后继续前进，并招手让阿尔莱蒂跟上。 阿尔莱蒂怎么可能信任他，掉头向反方向狂奔，边跑边观察周围的街道。她应该还在伦敦，但不知道具体在哪。跑到街道拐角，她发现街上一个行人都没有。拐角对面的面包店挂了歇业的牌子，一楼内缩的大门上了锁，一旁的落地方格窗内窗帘拉得严严实实，二楼郁金香形状的外墙饰面上有两个带假阳台的窗户，也都紧闭着，拉着窗帘。她放眼望去，一条街几乎都是这样，随后噼啪一道爆炸声，那个人再次出现在她面前。

“我刚找到安全屋的入口就发现你跑掉了。”他的八字胡消失了，变得正常又体面，方脸上满是紧张，“我一直很受孩子们欢迎，不知道你认不认识阿米莉娅，她都很亲我的。”他的胡说八道阿尔莱蒂一个字也没听进去，两手握着魔杖指着他的面门，以防自己手抖，“再敢对我用夺魂咒，我就蜇你。”

“夺魂咒！”他越发紧张，抬起袖子去擦脸颊的冷汗，却被袖扣狠狠划了一下，“迫不得已，一看就知道你不是会默不作声跟我走的人，迫不得已。”

他思考了一下，把自己的魔杖抛到阿尔莱蒂怀里，朝她展示自己无害的双手，“可以吗？我们快过去吧。”

用这种方式博取信任，他要么是个赌徒，要么就是在那二十分钟内摸透了阿尔莱蒂的脾性。事实证明他是后一种，她把魔杖丢了回去，朝着来的地方奔跑，“那就走。”男人跟着她，警戒地环视四周，居然还有话讲，“请你千万别对邓布利多说夺魂咒的事，好吗？他说过事急从权，但也不知道能做到什么程度，我可不想去阿兹卡班。”

阿尔莱蒂停下来，勉强朝他笑笑，他也回了一个笑容，她只得提醒他，“接下来往哪走？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文中的麻瓜乐队是平克弗洛伊德，1973年发行的月球暗面确实非常受欢迎。


	13. 安全屋、埃德加和克罗艾姨婆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巫师社会是跨越国际的，国际巫师联合会对全球巫师负责。我们先是巫师，后是某国人，而且也只是民族和情感上的归属。

“安全屋”这种词听起来挺神秘的，阿尔莱蒂还以为她会在那见到带着七八个保镖的邓布利多，雷蒙大概也在那。她甚至分心思考了一下，自己到底希不希望见到尤兰达抱着亨利坐在一旁。

餐厅怪人带着她穿过两条热闹非凡的街道，装作悠闲的行人走进一家礼品店。阿尔莱蒂等着他去和柜台的女士对个暗号，然后领她进到店后面，但他只是挑了一堆东西，付了钱又领着她离开。

“来，圣诞礼物。”他递给阿尔莱蒂一个盒子。这份礼物来得实在不是时候，阿尔莱蒂捏着柔滑厚实的绸缎，不信任感卷土重来。她深吸了一口气，“谢谢，该怎么称呼你，先生？”

“埃德加·博恩斯，随便你怎么称呼，最好是别带‘先生’。”他凑到另一家店铺橱窗前，假装在一排排地扫视里面的商品。

“好吧，埃德加。校长还安排你顺道置办圣诞节装饰吗？我们要不要再买只火鸡？”阿尔莱蒂换了副气人的假笑。但她对称呼的明智选择使埃德加决定包容她，“有人跟着我们走过两条街，你可以过来看看。”

“如果你是在说那个穿套装的美女，那我敢保证她不是巫师，因为她穿得很有品。”她站着没动，又刺了他一句。这很可能是夺魂咒的后遗症，她有点控制不住自己的嘴。不过她说对了，埃德加盯着那位女士看，希望她手里能变出根魔杖来，但套装女士只是扶着眼镜走到街道另一边，双脚交替的频率越来越快。

“我太紧张了，希望这是我最后一次做这种工作，它不适合我。”埃德加泄气道。他走到街边，有个戴一顶墨绿色礼帽，嘴角垂到脚边的老人正坐在几根木条钉成的木箱子上，脚边摆着旧怀表和烟斗之类的杂物，靠墙立了三个画框。埃德加挑了一个怀表，打开扫一眼又丢回去，“今天都不能休息吗，敏特？”

“别来和我炫耀，除非你想长把猫胡子。”老头盯着街对面，郁郁地威胁。

他咧咧嘴，拉着阿尔莱蒂来到一旁低矮的店铺前，伸手握住门把手，小心地旋转再向外拉开。玻璃门内侧显现出一间狭窄的门厅，可她隔着玻璃看到的明明依然是锈红的货架。阿尔莱蒂移动脑袋左右比较，直到埃德加催促阿尔莱蒂先进去，他去帮她把外套挂起来。她看见鞋柜里有双合适大小的拖鞋，就换上往里面走。过了门厅是条用长蜡烛照明的沉闷走廊，两端尽头都是通向二楼的楼梯。她在楼梯前犹豫了一下，埃德加跟了上来，领她上楼。

踏上楼梯，这房子的气氛就完全不同了。屋内逐渐变得温暖明亮，踩在脚下的是正流行的粗毛地毯，质地绵软蓬松。如果这些都是埃德加准备的，那他是真的很擅长卸掉他人的戒心，阿尔莱蒂边走边用脚趾去抓拖鞋里暖融融的绒毛，她才和埃德加相处了几十分钟，就已经不带大脑地信任并且喜欢他了。埃德加也终于放松下来，笑着问她，“想不想猜一下那道门的原理？”

阿尔莱蒂作出艰难思考的样子，然后抢在埃德加为她解释之前说出答案，“角度，门把手要旋转成和怀表指针一致的角度。”

“如果再有什么行动，我就请邓布利多允许我带上你。”埃德加故作遗憾道。

“你怎么不问问我愿不愿意跟你去呢？”阿尔莱蒂还想和他斗嘴，埃德加朝她蹙起眉毛，扮出一副可怜相。以往她说错话时针扎火烤似的羞愧感又回来了，阿尔莱蒂短暂怀念了一会夺魂咒，让自己慢慢降落回礼貌待人的日常生活里。

二楼果然是间时髦的客厅。墙壁粉刷成淡雅的绿色，白底印花的窗帘长度刚超过摆满盛开鲜花的窗台。客厅南北都开了窗户，可以看到庭院和街道，也让客厅内光线充足。西侧面对壁炉的印花布罩的棉沙发里坐了个头发蓬乱、面容憔悴的年轻女人，看见她们进来就起身离开。埃德加没和她搭话，只是挥挥魔杖，一把低矮的扶手椅飞过来撞在阿尔莱蒂膝盖后方，载着她飘到玻璃茶几前，茶具们叮叮当当地忙碌起来。

“喝点什么？”他走到窗边去观察街道，一个家养小精灵出现在他脚边，诚惶诚恐地鞠了一躬。她色如枯草的头发扎成手腕粗的麻花辫，落在地板上就像个崭新的拖把，“这里没有饮料了，少爷，您让我寸步不离地跟着那位夫人。”

“她怎么样？”

“夫人今天也很平静。”

“我猜她差不多也该消停了。你去厨房把缺少的东西一并补上，今晚估计有五六个人会来。先买些茶点回来。”埃德加满不在乎地一摆手，顿了顿又补了一句，“你做得很对。”

莱娜顿时容光焕发，“少爷今天不回家吗？”

“不回。你不许和家里联系，他们问什么也别回答。”

家养小精灵再次鞠躬，然后把瘦小的身子转向阿尔莱蒂，“小姐喜欢吃甜的还是清淡的？”

“都可以，谢谢。”她仔细打量莱娜的尖耳朵和短下巴。莱娜第三次鞠躬，消失了。

“五六个人？你们是做什么的？我爸爸也要到这来了是吗？”阿尔莱蒂转身跪坐在扶手椅里，连续发问，“为什么会发生车祸？那条没人的街道又是怎么回事？”

“你的大部分问题我都不能回答，”他温和地笑笑，“不过我可以帮你问一下你父亲的情况。”埃德加抽出魔杖，银白的野猪从他杖尖跳出，“向阿不思·邓布利多送信，是谁去接应她父亲。”

“你的守护神是野猪！”阿尔莱蒂羡慕道，“我学不会守护神咒和无声咒。”

“秘诀是专注力和放轻松，你可以每天睡前冥想一会。”

“弗利维教授也这么说，他还说急于求成才导致失败。”

“真玄奥，他什么时候改行去占卜了？”埃德加打趣，“成年之后你就会发现三年级和六年级其实也没多大区别，开办学校不过是让孩子们有个地方打发时间而已。在这里你可以用魔法，多多尝试。”

阿尔莱蒂被他的谬论逗笑了，转头去对着茶杯徒劳地挥舞魔杖。一只银色大鸟穿过墙壁落到埃德加面前，发出老人沙哑的声音，“吉迪昂或是费比安。”

埃德加面色凝重起来，嘟囔着“最好是吉迪昂”再次派出守护神，“问问吉迪昂·普威特，任务情况怎么样。”

这一次他得到回复的速度更快，“我在工作，找我弟弟”。

银色河狸带来的沉稳声音中夹杂着人群嘶喊和汽车鸣笛的嘈杂声，埃德加第三次派出守护神，阿尔莱蒂不再练习魔咒，扶着椅背不安地张望。

“情况不好，我被发现了。”第二只银色河狸的体型更大，声音也更暴躁，“第三位同事很顺利，人送走了。”

“送走？谁被送走了？”阿尔莱蒂焦急地询问，埃德加无奈地摇摇头“应该是你母亲和弟弟。海丝佳会直接送她们回法国，刚才在餐厅里坐你对面的女人就是她。”

阿尔莱蒂惊愕得说不出话来，今天发生的怪事已经够多了。

“我以为你是识破她了才那么焦虑。”埃德加惊讶道。

“那是我继母，话比哑巴都少，我怎么分辨得出来！”阿尔莱蒂挠着椅背抱怨，“我爸爸呢？”

“别担心，很快就会有消息的。”埃德加安慰她，再一次给海丝佳·琼斯送信打听情况，任谁来看也知道他心中并无一分把握。

一顿十四道菜的节日大餐最终只有埃德加吃到了胃里。阿尔莱蒂整晚魂不守舍，举着叉子咀嚼空气，那个年轻女人把自己锁在房间里，莱娜一离开厨房就去“照顾”她。预估中的来客也集体爽约了。海丝佳回信说自己不知道吉迪昂那边怎么样，还嘲笑埃德加神经兮兮，说他大少爷干不了脏活，她本人并没有露面。普威特兄弟到半夜才一起过来，费比安受了伤，满袍子的血迹把阿尔莱蒂吓坏了。第二天他还要硬撑着伤势去顶替吉迪昂加班，因为吉迪昂告诉埃德加他们得送阿尔莱蒂去见邓布利多。

由于不能申请门钥匙，三人只能搭火车到苏格兰，再幻影移形到霍格沃茨校门外。这一路气氛极其紧张，小女孩的恶劣情绪已经不能用恐惧、沮丧、焦虑这些词汇来简单形容了，她现在就是个潘多拉魔盒。两个成年人都理智地选择不去刺激她，把这棘手的问题留给邓布利多。

他们平安地抵达了霍格沃茨。埃德加自认和阿尔莱蒂相处得不错，很仗义地送她到门厅前，还向她郑重承诺，“不管什么事都可以给我写信，不要带出名字和地址，话说得含糊一点。猫头鹰能找到我，我也有可靠的方式和你联络，好吗？”阿尔莱蒂草草拥抱了他一下表示感谢，走进城堡里，期望能得到一个好消息。但校长只是让她坐下，给了她一杯热茶。

“很抱歉，阿尔莱蒂，我们没能找到你父亲。”老人坐到她身边，交叉双手放在腿上，声调平稳又坚定。12月底的黑湖也不会比阿尔莱蒂的心情更冰冷了，她攥着茶杯，说不出话来。邓布利多继续叙述，“从我得到的信息来看，是路先生惹到了麻烦，有一封匿名信向我提出警告并请求帮助，但志愿者到的太晚了。”

这是个奇怪的理由，她父亲只在虚务上下功夫，哪有机会和人结仇。

“是绑架吗？”阿尔莱蒂提问。

“应该不是，对方看起来不太了解你的家庭。车祸发生在你们下车之后的第一个路口，随后有人趁乱带走了他。”

这完全不合理，阿尔莱蒂想。

“而且埃德加告诉我，有人托他的一个下属检查学籍变更记录，寻找姓路的学生。他在国际魔法合作司供职，是国际巫师联合会英国席的一位常务次长。”

阿尔莱蒂更迷茫了，她对政府部门架构和职能一窍不通。邓布利多见状，为她详细解释道，“巫师社会是跨越国际的，国际巫师联合会对全球巫师负责。我们先是巫师，后是某国人，而且也只是民族和情感上的归属。严格来说，你和你父亲不同，并不是法国公民。”

他暂停了一下，给阿尔莱蒂消化的时间。她已经听明白了，就点头示意校长继续。

“而国际巫师联合会英国席负责了全部的国际对接事务，包括你来到霍格沃茨接受教育。对方的意图很清晰，埃德加一意识到有人在按条件寻人，就抢先调走了你的档案。不幸的是，你在校内很有名，他能做的手脚不多。”

“有人在寻找我们，而全校同学都知道我是个法国人，一年前来到了霍格沃茨。”她喃喃道。

“对，所以埃德加修改了你父母的情况，而不是你的。Roux是个常见姓氏，现在你的资料里借用了一对和你同姓的麻瓜夫妇，名字是迪恩和多米尼克，住在第戎。他们去世后，你的监护权被交到定居在康沃尔郡法尔茅斯的天鹅池的克罗艾姨婆手中，因此来到霍格沃茨。记住这些关键信息，好吗？”

阿尔莱蒂再次点头。

“同学中还有没有知道你的真正家庭情况的人？”邓布利多询问。

“暑假时我邀请过玛丽、莉莉和莱姆斯到我家，她们都见过我的家人。”

“卢平先生是个可靠的选择，如果你需要朋友分忧，不妨告诉他你的处境。至于麦克唐纳小姐和伊万斯小姐，就不要把无关者再拖进来了，你能同意我的观点吗？”

阿尔莱蒂听懂了他的言下之意，继续机械地点头，“玛丽·弗利也知道我家的住址，我写信给她，但她没时间来拜访。”

“一封信。”

“还有四张照片，我们拍了合影，一人一张。”

校长颔首，“不必担心。”

不必担心，这句话所有人都在说，但事情只会变得越来越坏。她感到自己的皮肤在不断缩紧，勒得她浑身疼痛。密密麻麻的线索如同蚁群撕咬毛虫一般折磨着她，毛虫的翻滚和皱缩不过是垂死的挣扎。邓布利多教授说了很多，她也全听了进去，但她一点也没听懂。父亲的失踪此刻不再是最可怕的事，眼前的迷雾和不知所措的无力感让她如坠深渊。老人若有所感，把枯瘦的手指放到她肩上，这给了她很大的支持，把她钩回现实世界，“这只是暂时的，等到不再有人试图接近你，我们就送你回法国。”

阿尔莱蒂摇头，结结巴巴地拒绝道，“我，我至少，我爸爸。”她叹了口气，从眼眶到鼻子都是一片酸胀苦楚，说不出一句完整的话来。

“很可敬，孩子，”邓布利多听懂了她含混的发言，扶在她肩上的手掌用力握了握，“但现实情况比你想象的还要坏得多，你要等到成年才有能力为你父亲做些什么。”

“太晚了吗？”她开始掉眼泪。

“至少我们没找到他遇害的证据。保留希望吧，一切都会好起来的。”

主显节过后，莉莉踏上返校的火车。她没在包厢里找到阿尔莱蒂，回到宿舍又看到她床上拢紧的帷帐，于是发现了她的怪异。虽然在关爱室友的中途莉莉和玛丽分别被校长约谈了一次，但这并不能打消她对朋友的担忧。整个早春莉莉只要一做完她堆成小山的家庭作业，就要旁敲侧击一番。她对阿尔莱蒂百般呵护，但她始终那么颓丧，一下课就钻进图书馆，魔咒俱乐部连连告假，去过最远的地方就是医疗翼。

当阿尔莱蒂再一次留在医疗翼过夜，莉莉决定要认真对待她的糟糕状况。

“不对劲，假期结束之后阿尔莱蒂就没说过话。”她忧心忡忡的开口。

“她甚至不再补染发根了，就这么露着一英寸长的黑发根，这可不像她。”弗利接了一句，拿食指和拇指比出一小段距离给莉莉看。

莉莉不赞成地看了她一眼，“你知道圣诞节发生了什么吗，玛丽？”

“阿尔莱蒂是不是回姨婆家不开心啊，她姨婆听起来就很教条。”玛丽忙着看书，随口回答。

“她圣诞节没回姨婆家，她留校了。”莉莉认真反驳。

“她不回她父母家，反而在圣诞节去找她姨婆？留校就更不应该了。”弗利震惊地质疑。

“你在说什么？她父母过世了，假期都是和克罗艾姨婆住在一起的。这还是第一次见她时，她在火车上告诉我们的。”莉莉比她更震惊。

“难道是我记错了？”弗利犹豫起来，仔细地回忆了一下。

“弗利小姐交了一万个好朋友，记错点小事多正常啊。”玛丽合上书，凉飕飕地讥讽道。弗利歪过头去瞪她，玛丽也不甘示弱地瞪了回去。两个人对视了一小会，弗利突然抿嘴笑起来，玛丽涨红了脸跳上莉莉的床，力图回归正题，“阿尔莱蒂肯定是叛逆期到了，你越着急，她就越会甩脸色给你看。”

莉莉好笑地拍了她一下，“这又是哪来的理论？”

“我哥哥有段时间就这样，这是我妈妈说的。”玛丽一把抢过莉莉的被子，把自己的头全部盖住。


	14. 春雨、细麻绳和火螃蟹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那片覆雪的荒原停留在了12月，却不肯助她遗忘。不能解脱的人不得不连续鞭打自己，用另一种血迹斑斑的痛苦遮掩面颊然后赎罪。

“你这四个月至少长高了四英寸，几乎和彼得一样高了。”莱姆斯伸手在两人之间比划了一下，手掌停留在自己的鼻骨上。阿尔莱蒂朝他笑笑，如果咧嘴也算笑的话，“我的膝盖每天都酸痛得要命，背也痛。”

雷蒙有个用来涂涂写写的软皮本子，他在上面记账、画速写，有时候也写诗。阿尔莱蒂翻看过里面的所有内容，只有一首让她觉得亲切。她把这首诗指给爸爸看，夸奖他的才能，他苦笑着告诉女儿这是首摘抄来的。

她还能记起开篇的几句：四月是最残忍的一个月，荒地上/长着丁香，把回忆和欲望/掺合在一起，又让春雨/催促那些迟钝的根芽。阿尔莱蒂以前不肯在这些混沌的字句上多费心思，如今却突然想到，自己就是那迟钝的根芽，活该在残忍的四月里接受催促。

一场雨过后，禁林的空地变得松软潮润，黑湖重新漾起粼粼的波光。托马斯救下的那只格林迪洛已经长手长脚，每天把脸压扁在罗斯教授的水族箱上，朝过路的学生眨眼。阿尔莱蒂也长得飞快，虽然没有莱姆斯说得那么夸张，但和去年的她完全看不出是同一个人了。现在她大约有五英尺四英寸，迅速抽条让她失去了原本的圆润轮廓，尖削的下巴成了整张脸上最引人注目的部分，再加上她没有以前那么爱笑了，看起来就有些刻薄。

有些时候阿尔莱蒂晨起洗漱，从双手之间抬起头时，无意中在镜子里看见自己恍惚的眼神，心头都会产生一阵厌恶——天知道她以前有多自豪于继承自父亲的俊美五官。过去照镜子时，她总要换着角度反复欣赏自己那对妩媚的蓝眼睛，从天然含笑的锐利眼头看到微微上挑的眼尾，然后再让神思顺着虹膜里银灰和豆绿的杂色纹路游走，最后恋恋不舍地结束，动手烫卷两扇沉甸甸地垂下来的浅色眼睫。而现在呢，她甚至无法直视自己每一处酷肖父亲的特征，只能匆匆地把脸埋回手里，徒劳地挪动双手，装作揉搓双颊。

没想到的是，在她放弃打理头发之后，自由的乱发反而中和了她面部的凌厉线条，让她更具备法式的浪漫风情——当然是符合英国人想象的那种，或许跟她的身材发育也有关，都开始有人约她去霍格莫德了。如果他们有点先见之明，抢在几个月前邀约，阿尔莱蒂就算心里不想答应，也会改约在图书馆或球场，以免伤及他人面子。可现在她学会用一个词解决所有搭讪：不。

只有一个“不”，连谢谢都不肯跟在后面。这种无情的拒绝可以被视为一种迁怒，因为自从阿尔莱蒂窥见成人世界的一角，才睁开双眼、发现自己的生活有多可笑。雷蒙明明是个地道的法兰西麻瓜，却对远在对角巷的奥利凡德的水准了如指掌；尤兰达临盆在即，他却执意要到英国来，还试图把她独自留在布斯巴顿。她是怎么面对着这些天大的漏洞却一无所察的？阿尔莱蒂也不知道自己能怨恨谁。雷蒙下落未知，她只能痛恨眼前的迷雾，痛恨自己的惶恐和无力，痛恨所有知道得更多却不肯告知真相的傲慢的成年人。

连无辜的埃德加都受了波及，阿尔莱蒂一回忆起他在安全屋时避重就轻的回答方式，就写信去抱怨一通。不过赫奇帕奇七年级的阿米莉娅·博恩斯在早餐前和她分享了几次来自兄长的包裹，埃德加有分寸的示弱示好很快又融化了她的不满。

何况内耗了几个月，她也累了。

阿尔莱蒂自知她并没有天然内化的正义感和道德感。她不像莉莉那样发自内心的希望身边人快乐，也不像莱姆斯那样善于和弱者共情，她自私的心脏只能感受到它自己竭力搏动时的苦楚和疲惫。至于道德，那东西和教养一样，更像一条牵在她鼻子上的陌生的细麻绳，只要阿尔莱蒂偏离半分，就挥起鞭子抽打她回到正轨上。这些情感上的自我折磨也是如此。度过了父亲失踪的最初几天，她就已经无法再产生担忧感。那片覆雪的荒原停留在了12月，却不肯助她遗忘。不能解脱的人不得不连续鞭打自己，用另一种血迹斑斑的痛苦遮掩面颊然后赎罪。

这真他妈的是个扯淡的理由。阿尔莱蒂现在无力继续，只能自暴自弃、把那圣洁的鼻环生扯下来，放任自己在残余的痛感里散漫前行。她屏退脑海里尖酸的自我审视，坚决地对自己说：

再过一段时间。

难道我能一挥魔杖立刻改变现状吗？我太脆弱、太无能，可再过一段时间，我一定能更好地面对它。我不是在逃避，而且也已经不欠爸爸任何了。

他们收拾东西，离开了医疗翼。莱姆斯刚经历完一场变形，四肢酸痛、脸色青白。他全身都是擦挫伤，后脑勺肿了一块，耳朵后面还有几道划伤，估计是他变成狼时试着把头塞到床底下来着。因为等他精疲力竭的醒来，发现自己面朝下趴着，下意识地四肢一撑，脑袋就狠狠地磕到了床底上。庞弗雷夫人给他拔了很久的木刺，才让他的形容变得可以见人。

变形结束后，他在医疗翼碰见了阿尔莱蒂。她坚持说自己腿疼得睡不着，庞弗雷夫人受不了纠缠，给了她一颗糖丸和一杯蜂蜜水。结果她睡得比谁都沉，在他隔壁的帘子后面磨了半宿牙，还呜呜地说梦话。

今天是周一，上午有变形术，下午有保护神奇生物。阿尔莱蒂和莱姆斯选的课一模一样，所以他们一整天都呆在一块，看着西里斯伸出一根手指按住自己砥砺前行的乌龟，扭过头去对着窗外发呆，詹姆则不断地把茶壶变成乌龟，乌龟变成茶壶，给茶壶加点花纹，把带花纹的茶壶变成带花纹的乌龟，然后任由它爬来爬去，直到掉进奥布兰的领子里。由于这只漂亮的乌龟还会往外吐水，奥布兰腰后方的袍子从内湿到外，而从他的叫声来判断，这只乌龟可能还咬住了他身体的某一部分。

莱姆斯没敢深入思考它究竟咬住了哪里，也没机会这么做，因为奥布兰正一边惨叫一边朝詹姆砸茶壶，弄得到处都是湿淋淋的碎瓷片。他只能抓住自己的茶壶，推着阿尔莱蒂离开战场。她连头都没抬，还在研究自己过于僵硬的乌龟爪子。

麦格教授真的很难做，她的学院里一刻不停地在发生这种匪夷所思的事故。她只能先控制住混乱的场面，纯靠大喊大叫。毕竟法力再高强的女巫在三十多个十三四岁的少年人面前也是无计可施，邓布利多如果真的关心他的教工，就应该加设一笔用于购置咽炎特效药的资金给医疗翼。

“奥布兰先生！请你到了盥洗室再脱衣服！你的老师和同学们都还坐在教室里！”

“不要再笑了！完成自己的课堂任务！”

“波特先生！布莱克先生！你们二位今晚都得留堂！”西里斯大声地朝她抗议，毕竟他除了快活的大笑什么也没做。不过在莱姆斯看来，他被连坐也算不上冤枉，反而证明了麦格教授目光如炬，因为他的厌倦情绪向来是每一场搞笑骚乱的诱因。

下午的保护神奇生物就更可怕了。一月份的时候他们还在喂养火蜥蜴，听着脚下“咔嚓咔嚓”的酥脆断裂声，在寒风里收集枯枝落叶，然后围坐下来观看鲜红透亮的小蜥蜴在火堆里跳动，除了捣制辣椒粉会有点呛眼睛，其余的都堪称美事。

现在他们开始学习怎么清洁火螃蟹，凯特尔伯恩教授三令五申要他们戴好护目镜和龙皮手套，可詹姆就是不肯照办，非要把护目镜卡在发际线上，原因十有八九是西里斯也这样戴，而且看起来相当潇洒帅气。他俩把彼得搞得很为难，他又想跟着朋友们做，又畏惧火螃蟹覆甲的短尾巴上的簇状火苗，而且这其实也不适合詹姆。西里斯的额头很饱满，露出来只会使他立体而聚拢的五官看起来更开朗，但詹姆眉骨略微凸出，留着刘海可以作修饰，还可以凸显他富于感染力的笑眼。

莱姆斯走过去，抓住詹姆的护目镜，让浅蓝的巨大镜片罩到他的眼镜上，再拨正他的刘海。詹姆没反抗，只是笑嘻嘻地任他摆弄。然后莱姆斯扭过头去盯西里斯，他也瘪瘪嘴，主动拉下了护目镜戴好。

“使用你们一年级就学过的生火咒烧掉外壳上的杂质即可。”凯特尔伯恩教授左手掐着一只火螃蟹的底壳，右手持魔杖，把杖尖的火焰贴近它珠光宝气的美丽外壳，“注意控制火焰的温度，同时要小心地避开这些珠宝。有些宝石被烧熔了也就是重新结晶，有些可就直接烧没了。”

他用魔杖缓慢在宝石之间划过，灼烧之后火螃蟹的壳开始泛出金属光泽，其上拇指大小的蓝宝和祖母绿在魔法火焰的映照之下瑰丽异常。几乎所有人都在屏着呼吸欣赏这种将稀有、财富、美丽和危险统统背负在一块无知的脆弱外壳上的小动物，或为它的光艳震撼，或为它的价值诱惑，但詹姆不知道又在想什么，怪叫了一声。凯特尔伯恩教授手一抖，一颗钻石即刻化为一缕青烟，消失在空气里，全班心痛地倒吸了一口凉气。

“教授，你袍子着火了。”詹姆无辜地指出。

“天哪，这很难避免……”凯特尔伯恩教授放下火螃蟹，急匆匆地拍打自己，抢救下半截袖口，还好手肘没被烫伤。可怜的小家伙一头扎进大木箱的沙堆里，把沙子扒拉到自己的背上，嘤嘤唧唧的哀悼自己那颗永远逝去的钻石。

“你们操作时也要小心，注意它们会喷火的尾巴，如果它们的尾巴卷翘起来了，就立刻停止清洁，用手套去挡住火焰。”老教授捂着左臂强调，让他们先三人一组完成清洁，熟悉火螃蟹的脾气。阿尔莱蒂很擅长做这些精细活计，弗利两手举着火螃蟹，顺便吸引它的注意力，让它两只凸出的小黑眼珠子跟着她的一根头发丝左右移动，莱姆斯则攥着火螃蟹的尾巴做防护。于是她举着魔杖，又快又稳地清理干净了宝石的边边角角，凯特尔伯恩教授转过来时很满意地给他们加了五分。他一走开，詹姆和西里斯又开始撩拨着他们的火螃蟹去和斯坦福·乔金斯的打斗。两只小动物在空地上撞出咔咔的脆响，六个男孩围着它们激动地加油鼓劲。

“加油！坦桑尼亚小火龙！”

“把它举起来！用用你的钳子吧！”

他们闹得动静很大，但凯特尔伯恩教授充耳不闻，顾不上去管教他们的不负责任，因为总是有人试着把壳上的宝石撬下来装进口袋里。

这节课一结束，詹姆和西里斯就心满意足地找麦格教授完成留堂任务去了，莱姆斯跟阿尔莱蒂商量着吃过了晚饭直接去图书馆，写完变形术的作业再回公共休息室。他们俩只享受了一小会清净时光，詹姆和西里斯就提着书包坐到了桌子对面。

“你俩这就完事了？”莱姆斯遗憾地抬头问。

“天都快黑了，留堂也不能留到七点哪。”詹姆不知道从哪掏出一根奶油手指饼，环顾四周，确认平斯小姐不在近处后，就掰了一块递进嘴里，开始整理一篇奇长无比的如尼文的翻译稿。

他们就这样安静地坐到了八点。虽然詹姆和西里斯时不时的就要吃上几口，但阿尔莱蒂一直专注在作业上，倒也没受什么影响。她做完功课，又翻了几页课本，看到莱姆斯还在思考论文的结尾，就站起身去还参考书，顺带活动脖子。这一活动，阿尔莱蒂就看到了詹姆的羊皮纸。和莉莉头碰头地在公共休息室里呆了那么久，她虽然看不懂如尼文，但也能想明白詹姆是在研究点什么，于是她好奇地探头过去细看。

倒着读文字没那么容易，而且他的手稿又潦草至极，英文和如尼文随意掺杂，到处都是涂涂抹抹，羊皮纸的边缘还画了成片的小动物。她能认出来那些是动物，全靠它们头上长角、脚下有蹄，而且是四脚着地，反正不是人。阿尔莱蒂挑了一行面积比较大、还被圈了几次的英文去读，它们看上去像是一些咒语——Amato、Animo、Anim——她没能读完，一只手移过来挡住了剩下的内容。

这是只漂亮的手，骨节分明、五指修长，兼之骨肉匀停、皮肤细腻，指甲还全都修剪成整齐划一的圆形，一看就是养尊处优，丁点污垢也沾染不上。阿尔莱蒂欣赏了一会，顺着它往上看，看到了一张更漂亮的脸，上面有双警觉的灰眼睛正盯着她。好在她是看着雷蒙长大的，这样一张脸对她来说杀伤力不过尔尔，于是她歪过头扮无辜，“怎么，不能看吗？”

西里斯抿抿嘴，“那倒不是，这不过是我和詹姆的一个咒语实验，还没成功，怎么好拿给别人看。”

她的知识储备不足以支撑她对西里斯话语的真假进行判断，可光看他盯着她眼睛的样子，阿尔莱蒂就知道他心里有鬼。再加上詹姆也从羊皮纸的末尾里抬起头来，猛抓头发，坐直了身子朝她假笑，她就更确信了自己的想法。此时她也没事情做，打算再跟他们消磨两句，刚要开口，莱姆斯搁下笔打断她，“我也写完了，我们回去吗？”

看来是男孩子们的集体事务，阿尔莱蒂识趣地坐了回去，开始整理书包。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *斯坦福·乔金斯（Stamford Jorkins）是一个男巫，担任魔法部的发言人，会定期接受《预言家日报》的采访。伯莎·乔金斯（BerthaJorkins）和他同姓，两人可能有亲属关系。
> 
> *诗歌引自艾略特的《荒原》


	15. 松果菊、粉色乌云和期末考

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在鼻孔朝天、变脸如翻书的人中间，如果没办法赢得尊敬，那么被畏惧也是个不错的选择。

西弗勒斯觉得自己只是需要一点运气。

他的运气可能大部分都花到魔药上了。一次制作咳嗽药水的时候，他的甘草根里掺进了一点松果菊。因为莉莉总是有太多话要对他说，而他们的时间很紧张，所以他没看到那些褐色的碎屑，原样加了进去。

“做得很好，”斯拉格霍恩倒了一点药水进手心，然后用无名指沾了一点放到嘴里吮吸，“你加了松果菊吗？它的确有治疗感冒的功效，很聪明的做法，剂量也很适宜，否则会导致嗜睡，不过下次可以研细了再加。给斯莱特林加十分。”

老头的胖脸变得越来越松软，像个烤箱里的面包，正在热情地发酵。西弗勒斯根本不知道发生了什么，不过还是假笑着接受了那十分。等教室里的人走光了，他甩脱莉莉，折返回去，从柜子里拿出贴着“E-M-S，咳嗽药水，1973.4.26”标签的小瓶子，学着斯拉格霍恩的动作尝了尝。甘草有一种寡淡的甜味，根本压制不住其余材料的酸味。他用手指又沾了一滴，这一次他品出了一点不同寻常的苦涩味道。然后他从材料柜里找出一片松果菊果锥的碎片放到嘴里，苦味浓郁得化不开，吃过晚饭之后还牢牢地黏附在他的舌尖上。

从那天起西弗勒斯的生活开始发生变化。斯拉格霍恩开始把他的模样印到眼睛里，用各种方式鼓励他创作，言语表扬、学院加分、给他禁书区的批条。最好的鼓励是在詹姆·波特再试着拿他取乐的时候装瞎——波特有一次顶着一只比正常的大了六七倍的耳朵去了校医院，离开教室的时候还在挤眉弄眼、唧唧歪歪，他那群两耳之间空空荡荡的朋友在他背后笑得比谁都开心。西弗勒斯突然想到自己还没在斯拉格霍恩热烈表扬自己的时候看眼上一任魔药课宠儿波特的表情，不过这不重要，以后的机会还很多。他这么想了一次就把这个念头忘到脑后了，他根本不在乎，坩埚里的艺术品比波特那一头水草重要得多。

基于那些大部头里的知识做出尝试总不会出错，但他有时候也会有自己都觉得异想天开的灵感，说得难听点，那就是一种感觉，感觉可以这么试试。但他的运气确实全耗在这些感觉上了，因为他大多数时候会成功。当然有时也会失败，药剂失败不算什么，有一次他溶掉半块地砖，在这之前，那副药剂已经溶掉了大小两个坩埚连带里面的玻璃棒、一整套铁架子和可移动火源。斯拉格霍恩也没说什么，只是把这个当成一个好笑的试验，导致西弗勒斯总是疑惑他紧绷的灯芯绒马甲为什么能在容下他那颗大心脏的同时还不崩掉任何一颗扣子。

他在这件事里最大的收获不是发现了自己的天赋，或是得到了教师的偏袒，这种东西只有一点虚无的价值，并不能让他的生活变得更好。西弗勒斯在其中看到了一条隐秘而珍贵的真理：和魔药一样，人生的解法远不止一种，而且喜欢按照书上的标准步骤规规矩矩地来的人的宿命就是被无视，像裹挟着沙砾的水滴一样跟着沉默的河流走远。所以他要是真的想改变生活，还有很多可以做的事。

在鼻孔朝天、变脸如翻书的人中间，如果没办法赢得尊敬，那么被畏惧也是个不错的选择。

“你有个格兰芬多的朋友？”安东宁·多洛霍夫主动在公共休息室里和他搭话，西弗勒斯认识他，也抓住了转瞬即逝的机会。

“是的。”

“那你可以帮我一个小忙。”

“乐意效劳。”

西弗勒斯陪莉莉走过很多次那条直通八楼格兰芬多塔楼的密道，他意识到那的昏暗环境可以利用，跟踪了几次布鲁姆菲尔德，就顺利地挖了个大坑摔断了那人的一条腿。多洛霍夫投桃报李，他只是对西弗勒斯稍假辞色，其他人再投到西弗勒斯身上的目光就审慎了很多。他还交到了朋友，在诸多殷勤的橄榄枝中选择了两个最适合他的，艾弗里和穆尔塞伯。随后多洛霍夫就制造了球场上的混乱和两个学院间的对立，纯血之说在斯莱特林大行其道。这再次证明了西弗勒斯的眼光，艾弗里和穆尔塞伯蠢到他的谎言还没编造完就彻底相信了，其他人更不敢来质疑他们两个。

他终于在斯莱特林找到了一个舒适的位置。

就在西弗勒斯以为一切都要好起来的时候，在全校人面前被押走的多洛霍夫通过穆尔塞伯再次传话来，要他找一个藏东西的地方。这个含糊的任务起初有点艰难，但是詹姆·波特帮了他一个大忙，他们制造出的乱子引来了更多的守卫，他在走廊里闲逛了几天，就弄明白了哪里是看守最严密的地方：不知道什么时候出现在三楼的危险物品收纳室。通过穆尔塞伯传话回去之后，那蠢货很是趾高气扬了几天，连艾弗里说话都不管用了。但没多久西弗勒斯再次陷入了低谷，他们的事肯定不顺利，穆尔塞伯脸色难看的要命，好在学会了闭嘴，艾弗里则在他们之间画下了一道透明的分隔线。

愿意和他说话的人再次只剩下莉莉了。

“我以为你终于把我彻底忘掉了。”莉莉抱着胳膊，远远地站在门厅内，看着他一个人坐在门厅的大台阶上。她脾气挺大的，不过总是很好哄。

“我没有，lil，我只是真的好忙，我好累。”西弗勒斯拍拍自己身边的石阶，“快来，我刚发现打闪的时候云是粉色的。”

莉莉果然马上坐到他旁边来了，几道闪电连续穿透云层，天空顿时燃烧起来，那些阴沉的灰色乌云的边缘真的散开了柔和的粉色薄雾。

“第一道是粉色偏紫，第二道更偏红。”莉莉专心地观察天空，“真没想到。”

西弗勒斯侧着头看她，“你怎么样？”

“糟透了，假如四年级的入队申请再被拒绝的话，我就是第四次失败了。”她还仰着头，又一道闪电，碧绿的眸子映出阴翳天空中的闪光。西弗勒斯注意到她的睫毛是向上卷翘的，而且超过了她的鼻梁。

“你下一次肯定能成功，连我都交到朋友了。”他难得地开了个玩笑，莉莉没笑，不置可否地耸耸肩。

“说到朋友，我是真的。西弗，不是我想质疑你，但穆尔塞伯和艾弗里真的不是什么好选择。”她质疑道。

“为什么？”

“穆尔塞伯为了玛丽的一句话把她埋进了雪堆里！”莉莉恼火地转过来看着他。

“你不是也把穆尔塞伯埋进了雪堆里？还是同一堆。”西弗勒斯反驳。

她涨红了脸，强词夺理道，“谁让他老是招惹玛丽，而且我给他施了避水咒！他可没这么做，玛丽的衣服全湿了，最后还发烧了。”

“男生当然不会那么细心。”西弗勒斯也随便找了个借口。

“我那天到处找玛丽，最后才知道她就在那堆雪里，在穆尔塞伯正下方。”莉莉嘴角忍不住上扬，自觉不合适，就抬手揉揉鼻子，“你知道伯斯德又是谁埋进去的吗，西弗？”

“布莱克。”

“他们真无聊。”莉莉皱眉。

西弗勒斯遗憾地纠正她的误解，“是我们学院的那个，我在公共休息室听到他和他堂姐说话，雪人也是他堆的。”

“真可爱，那个雪人准有三四米高了，费尔奇先生要是没把它推倒就好了。”莉莉笑着站起身来，“我要回去了。”

“不再坐一会吗？”

“不，我古代魔文的作业还没做完，而且考试我要拿最高分。”她鼓鼓脸颊，捏起小拳头跟他告别，然后背着手蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。西弗勒斯目送她消失在门厅后的大台阶上，转过头来继续看着外面。从这里能看到悬崖下的黑湖，闪电接续不断地劈裂平静的湖面，随后暴雨搅起浑浊的浪涛和漩涡，倾泻骇人的怒火，一层层灰白的浪花扑上岸边的礁石，粉碎成泡沫，消失在岩石尖利的裂缝里，他几乎没法在杂着冷雨的狂风中坐稳身子，但还是平静地欣赏着城堡外的风景。

一旦找到方向，失败就不再难以忍受，毕竟他所缺的只是一点运气。

塔楼的校长室里同样有两个人正在默默地看着窗外。暴雨如注，扑打窗户的雨珠来不及在玻璃上留下破碎和飞溅的形状，就被新一轮的彻底淹没，成股的水流漫无方向地溢流，窗外只剩墨黑的背景色，什么都看不清。米勒娃感到室内的寂静正在不断膨胀，挤压她呼吸的空间，她干脆开口抱怨，“阿不思，你最近做的事情我一件都看不明白。”

“一件件地向我列举吧，米勒娃。”老人交叉双手，舒适地倚靠在椅子里。

“你在失去对学校的掌控力，校长。四个食死徒从你的眼皮子底下溜进了霍格沃茨，你明知道，”她飞快地吸了一口气，压低声音，朝着邓布利多的方向倾斜身子，“你明知道他们绝非常规的政治团体，他们的野心是邪恶的。你难道真的相信伏地魔只是渴望一份教职吗？他对霍格沃茨垂涎欲滴，你却任由他作为。”

“我没有失去对学校的掌控力，米勒娃，请你继续信任这一点，但我也承认四个出现在那的学生超出了我的预料。”他温和的反驳。“关于伏地魔，埃菲亚斯、奥古斯塔和埃德加也在不断地警告我。我一直在试着从更多角度出发去了解他。”

“那么来谈谈学院的对立，他们在散播谣言，如今斯莱特林和格兰芬多势如水火，这也是你想看到的吗？”

“我当然不想，但我们无力阻止这种对立，”他无奈地取下眼镜擦拭，“你认为那些孩子们分辨不清谣言和真相吗？他们只是受天生的立场驱使，做了最有利的选择。”

“他们选错了边。”米勒娃几乎是从牙缝里逼出了这几个字。

“那也得有人来证明给他们看。对孩子，完成我们作为教师应尽的责任就够了。”校长多重新戴好眼镜，坐直了身子，他的脸结下一层寒霜，口气却依然柔和，仿佛只是在批改一篇变形术论文，“花费力气玩弄和驯服一群本来就会支持他的人，只是汤姆犯下的又一个错误。”

六月底的考试到来的很快，莉莉为了期末考在图书馆泡了将近两个月。她的其他朋友也是一样，莱姆斯是在图书馆有专座的人，弗利也常来一起学习，顺便借她们的笔记看。由于阿尔莱蒂也一反常态地迷恋图书馆，玛丽没人陪伴，只能也过来看点闲书打发时间。所以考试很顺利。阿尔莱蒂一般实践的分数总会比理论的高一点，但这次她的理论考得相当轻松，事实证明闭嘴看书比什么都有用。

莉莉的古代魔文也如愿拿到了O。她去斯梅绥克教授办公室打听消息，三个室友被迫在外面靠墙站成一排等她，还能听见斯梅绥克教授在里面喋喋不休地夸奖她“特别准确”、“有感受力”、“文采飞扬”。可莉莉似乎意不在此，小心地询问，“先生，只有我一个人得O吗？”

“哦，我记得还有一个，”办公室里传来哗哗地翻动试卷声，“詹姆也是O，你们是同班吧，可以提前告诉他这个好消息。”莉莉撅着嘴走出来，一看就没打算对詹姆·波特多说一个字。

下午是最后一场，黑魔法防御术的实践考试，学生们按姓氏排序依次进教室里抽签决定考题，然后由教师陪同完成考试。阿尔莱蒂姓氏的首字母是R，排在很靠后的位置，几个朋友都早早考完了，陪着她等待。他们把考试翻来覆去地分析了几遍之后就无事可做了，莉莉跳到走廊的窗台上坐着，开始甩着小腿教莱姆斯唱一首童谣，但莱姆斯跑调跑得很远，玛丽笑到差点窒息。旁边有几个紧张地练习魔咒的学生很不满地越挪越远。好不容易等到阿尔莱蒂被叫到名字，他们都快挪出城堡了。她跳下窗台，轻快地走进教室去。

但没过几秒，她就抓着胸口跌跌撞撞地冲出教室，身后跟着惊惶又迷惑的罗斯教授，“你没事吧，Roux小姐？”

“我很难受，”阿尔莱蒂大口喘着气，面色煞白，“头很晕，先生。”

“那你的考试呢？没法坚持了吗？”

“记我零分吧，先生，我实在是。”她几步走到莱姆斯身边，抓住他的手腕，双手冰凉，看起来摇摇欲坠。

“她最近好几次这样了，喘不上气来，”莱姆斯见势不对，立刻扶住阿尔莱蒂，朝罗斯教授撒谎，“我这就送她去校医院。”

罗斯教授搓着手无措地站在原地，看着莱姆斯连拖带抱地把她弄走了，莉莉和玛丽也懵然地跟了过去。一过走廊拐角，阿尔莱蒂就站直了身子开始奔跑，莱姆斯跟着她跑了几步，意识到她是想要甩掉莉莉和玛丽，就拍拍她，招手示意她跟着自己。他们走到四楼躲进密道里，看着莉莉迷茫地从挂毯外走过。

“行了，你又怎么了？”莱姆斯问她。

“你有纸笔吗，我得马上寄封信。”她没回答，“你知道什么地方适合说话吗？”

莱姆斯从书包里找出羊皮纸，和蘸好墨水的羽毛笔一起递给她，她撕了一小块，蹲下身在膝头潦草地写了几行字，吹干之后紧紧地卷起来。

“我确实知道一个地方，熄灯之后吧，你穿双靴子，在公共休息室等我。”他思考了一下，告诉阿尔莱蒂。她点点头，离开了。

莱姆斯掉头回寝室去找詹姆借隐形斗篷，詹姆正在和西里斯下棋，笑嘻嘻地从床边捞起书包丢给他，“自己拿。”

西里斯也笑着抬头，“怎么了？要和那个法国妞来一场浪漫约会？”

莱姆斯没笑，“我觉得有些不对劲。”

“和我们的事有关吗？”西里斯搁下了棋子，严肃起来。詹姆的城堡跳过来把他的卒子碾扁了，剩下的卒子开始气势汹汹地抱怨，一副准备哗变的架势，西里斯不耐烦地伸手把它们全部推倒。

“这要看我等会能听到些什么了。”莱姆斯答道。


	16. 禁林、马人和宠物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它的细叶无力的披拂着，只有透明的花葶缠绕着月光螺旋攀升，细碎的花序在银白的雾气里张合，像一群蝴蝶在有节奏地扇动翅膀。没有得到月光垂爱的花株则静静地伏在黑暗里，叶子拢成小小圆圆的一团。

熄灯之后莱姆斯走下楼梯，看到阿尔莱蒂正对着将近熄灭的炉火发呆，他走过去拿隐形斗篷罩住她，“跟我来。”他们熟练地溜出城堡，莱姆斯还不忘把费尔奇锁好又被他们撬开的大门重新锁上，然后领着阿尔莱蒂从温室后方穿过，朝海格小屋的方向走去。阿尔莱蒂越走越心虚，问莱姆斯，“我们要进禁林吗？”

“别担心。”

“猎场看守不会找我们麻烦吗？”阿尔莱蒂伸手比划了一下，他块头大得吓人。

“海格人很好的。有一次詹姆和西里斯在猪头酒吧帮他看牌，抓到对面出老千，”莱姆斯脸上带了点笑，“自那以后他对我们一直很包容。”他又想了想，欢快地补上了一句，“而且他最后也没真把那个人的手指一根根撅断。”

“他人可真好啊。”阿尔莱蒂赞叹。

他们走到海格的小屋旁，莱姆斯把斗篷交给阿尔莱蒂顶着，自己伸手从竹篱笆上解下一盏提灯。海格推开窗伸出脑袋，他大概是正在洗脸，蓬乱的胡子滴着水珠，“詹姆？西里斯？”于是莱姆斯把自己的头也露出来，朝他挥手，小声地打招呼。巨人也笑着挥手，“别走得太东，快到狩猎季节了，马人们又在遗址那挖陷阱，掉进去了我可不会去捞你。”

莱姆斯点点头，领着阿尔莱蒂照直往东去。

进了禁林，他们就掀掉了隐形斗篷，自由前进。六月的雨比五月少一点，但地面依旧松软泥泞，运动鞋踩在上面总有种被泥土包裹吸附的感觉，落脚不敢太久，抬脚又格外困难。再加上地上满是大小不等的石头，很难挑地方下脚，脚掌也没法放平，走起来十分费力，阿尔莱蒂走了几分钟就有点气喘。莱姆斯已经在尽量挑开阔的空地行走了，没想到她还是这么虚弱，就停下等她。他一回头看到了她脚上的运动鞋，责怪道，“不是叫你穿双靴子吗？硬底的容易吃劲，就这么走下去，你等会肯定得崴脚。”

“我只剩这一双能穿的鞋了，”阿尔莱蒂犹豫了一下，向他解释，“靴子已经穿不进去了。”

他楞了楞，看到她的裤腿也短短的绷在小腿上，露在外面的脚腕被草叶划出了不少血痕，走过去询问，“我背你？”

“算了吧，走慢点就行。”她摆摆手。两个人放慢速度，继续顺着山谷一路向东。进入林子，地势逐渐抬升，有溪水淙淙地流过脚边，转个弯不见，走着走着又回到眼前。溪边的砂地平坦很多，他们在那休息脚踝，把鞋子脱掉放松脚掌和脚趾。

“看。”莱姆斯拿袍袖罩住住提灯，一时光线全无。

林间昏暗，阿尔莱蒂顺着他的手指看向远处，月亮穿过枝叶投下圣洁的光柱，点亮一株无名的野花。它的细叶无力的披拂着，只有透明的花葶缠绕着月光螺旋攀升，细碎的花序在银白的雾气里张合，像一群蝴蝶在有节奏地扇动翅膀。没有得到月光垂爱的花株则静静地伏在黑暗里，叶子拢成小小圆圆的一团。

他们歇了一会就沿着溪流上溯，湿漉漉的水生植物全浮着萤萤的幽光，浅溪底的卵石间有约半个指甲盖大小的虾米，带着绿色的荧光，呆呆的伏在暗紫的柔软水草上，把身子埋进水草的须叶之间，一道光线似的须子在水流的冲拂中轻轻地颤动着。

夜里的禁林也不像想象中的那么安静，行走时衣袍一旦掠过草丛，成片的暗影就散进月影的缝隙里。常见鸣虫的声音带有弦乐的优美，但旋律失于单调重复，体型大些的蜂子忽远忽近地飞起来时则仿若弹拨乐器的声响，轻巧又活泼，小蝇却是一味的烦人。偶尔有夜鸮无声地划过树梢，带起风的沙沙声。

他们越走越深、越爬越高，但提灯的昏黄灯光能笼罩的区域之外总好像有什么东西在跟随着，有时有一些蹄声，有时只有草叶磨蹭的簌簌声。阿尔莱蒂很紧张，顾不上脚疼，跟紧了莱姆斯。莱姆斯觉得她这样挺好笑的，给她解释，“这一带是马人的狩猎场，没有什么危险的生物敢涉足，我们拿着海格的提灯，马人们也不会来为难我们。”阿尔莱蒂才松了口气。

出了密林，莱姆斯又叫她回头看，她才发现他们已经爬得这么高了，可以站在山坡上，在清凉的夜风里回望平原上的城堡和黑湖。那些尖耸的塔楼此时看起来是如此的细巧可爱，门厅前的灯盏在风里吱哑摇晃，从这里看去只是两个橙黄光点左右跳动；草药学的温室像颗橄榄石，玻璃尖顶正在月下反射淡绿的光芒；海格小屋的窗口已经黑暗下来，他应该也睡下了。

然后她意识到自己正在用目光重走自己的来路，过上一会儿那还会变成归途——一种巨大喜悦感充盈在胸肺之间，让人想要按住发热膨胀的心口，想要唱，想要跑动，想要温柔地对待一个人。这是一种罕见的内心触动，不仅在她父亲失踪的这几个月里她从没机会感受，在她过去的人生里也同样没有过。阿尔莱蒂扭头去看莱姆斯，他也在凝视着城堡，感受到她的目光，就扭过头来冲她微笑。

“真高兴能和你一起分享这个时刻。”她由衷地感谢。

“我们已经分享了很多时刻，”莱姆斯笑着回应她，“虽然知道我们的感受是相同的，但是能这样说出来真的会让人更愉快。”

她赞同地点头，“难怪邓布利多说你是个可靠的朋友，他建议我如果要找个朋友倾诉，最好的选择就是你。”

莱姆斯沉默了一会，转过身来面对她，把目光锁定在她脸上，“他真的这么说了吗？”

“当然，而且我完全同意他说的话。”阿尔莱蒂迫不及待地答道。

他咧嘴笑了起来，朝她伸出一只手，“谢谢你。”

阿尔莱蒂和他握了握手，两个人意识到他们把气氛搞得太隆重了，就像是接下来马上要互递国书正式建交一样，于是都有点羞赧地继续默默赶路。

翻过山坡之后他们开始朝西北方向行走，重新折进山谷中，这里草木稀疏得多，坡上立着几道由黑白巨石垒起的石墙，墙壁的阴影里静默地丛立着玫紫和雪白的重瓣蜀葵。石墙已经风化坍塌得不剩什么了，石块滚落在一旁。地面起伏不平，到处都是刚挖好的陷阱，还没做伪装。

他们避开陷阱，进入一小片白桦林。这些丛生的白桦树干不过手臂粗细，光滑的银白树皮连剥落的边缘都是精致的。它们环绕着一个浅浅的水潭，潭底铺满透明无瑕的卵石，透过这些卵石能看到极深处有几点幽微的光源，引诱着目光无限向下延伸，使观者心神恍惚，几乎站立不稳。水潭西北侧的几步外是一处大约十几英尺高的悬崖，几丛白桦向外探出，像推开的窗扇，从中可以看到悬崖下方丰美的草甸。水潭边有几块平整的白色砂岩，看着像是从那些石墙旁搬来的，中间围绕着一小堆风铃草色的篝火。阿尔莱蒂顾不上欣赏风景了，见到可以坐下的地方时她实在是太高兴了，立刻揉着小腿肚爬到了石头上。

“这是你们的秘密基地吗？”

“不，这是一个马人发现的，我们有时候也到这来找她玩。如果她今晚还过来的话，可以介绍你们认识。”

莱姆斯也盘腿坐了下来，“现在可以讲讲下午你在演什么戏了吧？”

“我觉得罗斯教授在对我施咒语，”阿尔莱蒂松开了自己的腿，严肃地对他说，“我把手伸进抽签箱时，头脑突然很混乱，有一个签球像是黏在了手指上，我不知道自己是怎么把它拿出来的。”

“打开之后我看到里面是博格特，就感到不正常，罗斯教授的神情也很古怪。我的记忆也是模糊的，只记得清装病跑出来找你的部分。”

“博格特有什么不正常的？”莱姆斯提问。

“说来话长。”她深吸了一口气，把圣诞节的遭遇给莱姆斯事无巨细地讲了一遍，包括自己的心路历程，然后分析道，“我现在最害怕的东西很可能和我爸爸相关，他特意对我施咒让我拿到博格特，也许是想从这点证明什么呢？”

“你觉得罗斯教授也是找你的人当中的一个？”

“有可能。”

莱姆斯点点头，同意她的猜测。

“幸亏你下午帮我圆了谎，也许他已经对我起疑心了。”

“你应该告诉邓布利多教授。”

“我去找过了，他不在学校。”

莱姆斯思考了一会，想起自己暑假时写过的信，“对不起，我给詹姆看过我们的合影，还告诉他很多事。”

阿尔莱蒂痛苦地把脸埋进手里揉搓，“我就知道，哪会这么容易隐瞒呢。”

莱姆斯伸手去拍她的肩膀，“詹姆不会到处对人说的，你尽快让邓布利多教授知道这些事情就好了，我回去之后也会警告他。”

她长长地叹气，莱姆斯继续轻柔地拍着阿尔莱蒂，让她放松下来。 “你为什么从来不提你母亲？”他突然问道。

“我母亲？”阿尔莱蒂抬起头，“我母亲？”她坐直身子，愣怔了很久，才慢慢地开口，“我对她没有什么印象了，我爸爸、我奶奶，我爸爸的女朋友们，包括尤兰达，他们没人提起过我母亲，我也从没想过她。”

莱姆斯歉疚地解释自己发此一问的原因，“我只是想到，麻瓜出身的巫师在整体巫师人口的占比极其低，你双亲中有一个巫师的概率远大于他们都是麻瓜的概率。如果你对她没有印象，那么她很可能是个英国巫师，只是因为什么缘故离开了，不然你怎么解释你爸爸对奥利凡德的熟知？”

“可这和我爸爸的失踪有——”阿尔莱蒂说到一半闭上了嘴，认真思索良久才惊喜地继续说，“我爸爸对我说过霍格沃茨曾经询问过我的学校选择，一定有个理由让学校认为我在他们的负责范围内！”

“而且既然你们在家都说法语，你的英文是谁教你的？”莱姆斯问。

“我读麻瓜学校的时候选修过，也请过家庭教师。”她苦恼地瞪着小水潭，在脑海里搜索关于母亲的回忆，但什么都没想到。

他们暂时陷入了困境，莱姆斯决定给她讲讲自己的经历，这又是一个很长的故事。

“所以有一个歹徒，出身不高、凶狠多疑，听人命令领着三个人潜进霍格沃茨偷书，然后被你耍得团团转？”阿尔莱蒂总结道，“什么世道，遍地都是神经病。”

莱姆斯被她逗笑了，“我们回去看过那间屋子，又变回了一进。”

“书呢？”

“找不到了。”

“你有看看是什么书吗？”

“当时我看到的都是一些普通的参考书，有一本关于变形术的，两个月前我还见你借过。”

“是同一本吗？”

“这要怎么确定呢？”

他们又沉默下来，不过这次换成了莱姆斯对着水潭苦思冥想。

这份纠结的寂静很快就被打破了，一阵舒缓的蹄声从远处传来，阿尔莱蒂紧张地招呼莱姆斯，“这是你说的那个马人吗？我怎么听着动静有点大？”

“她有四个蹄子，难道你指望她静悄悄地过来吗？”莱姆斯站起身来，没想到莉莉怒发冲冠地走进了树林，站在他们面前。那是字面意义上的怒发冲冠，她的头发全乱了，上面别着不少小树枝和叶子，脸上手上都有血痕，袍子也撕破了。有一个高大的身影从她后方走出来，小心翼翼地帮她取掉了一片叶子。

“我在陷阱里捡到一个人类，莱姆斯，她说她是你的朋友。”年轻的马人带着笑意开口。

这个马人长了张轮廓深刻的小脸，浓密的长发用金属环一节一节地扎在背后。她身材劲瘦，背着弓箭和箭袋，棕褐的马身皮毛油亮，修长的尾鬃来回甩动。阿尔莱蒂注意到她上身是全部赤裸的，形状优美的乳房露在外面，而且她肩膀宽阔、腰肢纤细、腹肌分明。不同于人类柔软松弛的肉体，在绸缎的遮掩之下尚且能暗示欲望和享乐，这种在无尽奔跑中精炼的肌肉线条只具备一种纯净无邪的美丽，使人不生猥亵之情，也不起掠夺之意。

马人感应到她的目光，还得意地挺了挺胸膛，好让她看的更清楚点。她惊讶地去看莱姆斯，他一副习以为常的模样，仰着脸，目光笔直地落在对方脸上，“这位确实是我的朋友，谢谢你，玛格瑞。”

莉莉坐到石头上，让马人治疗她受伤的手背，阿尔莱蒂凑过去帮她整理头发，讨好地询问，“莉莉，你怎么也在这啊。”

“我当然是跟着你们来的！”她气鼓鼓地回答，“你把书包落下了，我给你送到校医院，庞弗雷夫人说你根本没去。”

“我应该去一趟的。”阿尔莱蒂后悔地说，莱姆斯点点头。

“这是重点吗？你整个春季学期都不开心，我在担心你！”莉莉更加生气了，用空闲的那只手去打她，“你就算不肯告诉我你在做什么，也该对我说一声你没事。”

“我真的没事，莉莉。谢谢你，你最好了。”她一边躲闪一边拖起长音撒娇。

莉莉别开了头，“你们可真有意思，一个比一个忙碌。”

玛格瑞就像没听见她们在争吵似的，高兴地对莱姆斯说，“女性的人类真的好可爱，你的朋友们都这么可爱吗？”

“她们算是最可爱的那一部分了。”莱姆斯答道。

阿尔莱蒂听了这话就笑起来，玛格瑞看着她陶醉地“噢”了一声，凑过来曲腿伏跪到她身边，尽量礼貌地问她，“我能摸摸你吗？”

这话搞得她不明就里，把头偏向马人，“请吧。”

玛格瑞尽量轻的捋了捋她的金发，但食指上的老茧还是勾掉了一根发丝，她立刻收回了手。

“没关系，你没弄疼我。”

玛格瑞转向莱姆斯赞叹，“贝恩还跟我抱怨，‘你认识了一个人类，就得认识他身边的所有人’，难道这是什么坏事吗？”

她这副神态活像隔壁宿舍的凯利抱着猫咪时的傻样，阿尔莱蒂觉得好笑极了，推了推莉莉，对玛格瑞说，“你不想摸摸她吗？”

“她还在生气呢，”玛格瑞去潭底捞起一块卵石双手呈到她面前，“你愿意笑笑吗？”莉莉忍不住笑意，接过来朝她道谢，玛格瑞趁机也摸了摸她的长发。

玛格瑞一直送他们到山谷南坡的坡脚才恋恋不舍地和她们分别，莉莉对她印象很好，一次又一次和她挥手作别，直到她走远了才转回身来感叹，“没想到马人们这么友善。”

“玛格瑞算是个古怪的马人了，其他马人都对我们不太关注，只爱仰着头看星空。”莱姆斯纠正她被玛格瑞带偏的印象。

“那他们颈椎一定很健康。”阿尔莱蒂嘟囔了一句。莉莉笑着去拉她的手，“假期要跟我保持联系。”阿尔莱蒂如蒙大赦般的点头答应。


	17. 葬礼、阿尔法德和贝拉特里克斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 难道一条性命的终结不值得激烈地反抗、拖拽，在地面上留下十道淋漓的血痕吗？

西里斯从没想到过离别会来的这么悄然。

他一直暗自把死亡想象成一场气势磅礴的演奏，如那著名的《爆破组曲》，曲终时爆破号声响起，屋顶掀飞、碎砖块和遽然照进的阳光一起落下，到处是捂着伤口痛叫的听众，以及被命运嬉耍的看客。

难道一条性命的终结不值得激烈地反抗、拖拽，在地面上留下十道淋漓的血痕吗？就像恩芬特那样，把谣言吹得漫天飞舞，给死神涂脂抹粉，绑架一场闹剧，再把这五花大绑的滑稽稻草人当作墓碑立在身后。

然而德鲁埃拉却平静而迫不及待地离开了，在一个毫无特征的下午。

七月天气闷热，雨云把所有烦热都强压在潮湿粘腻的地面上，西里斯应要求到西格纳斯的宅子做最后的拜访，大门吱呀划开，一股腐败的臭气就扑到他耳边。如今是拉伯负责这栋房子里的全部事务了，老拉里受安多米达的牵连，已经作了走廊墙壁的装饰，尽到了对布莱克家的最后一点责任。拉伯显然没学到拉里的本事，虽然那是它的“父亲”。

对一个家养小精灵用这种词让人觉得很怪异，但他们确实有婚姻和承诺，在侍奉主人的闲余，还要记挂着为下一代主人繁衍和培育新的奴隶。拉伯的父亲一点一滴地把自己的才干灌输给了他，但他却在老拉里被赐予“荣耀”之后把这些内容忘光了。

干瘦的家养小精灵摇晃着身子为西里斯领路，这个家如今规矩森严，没人能在里面随意游逛，尤其是仍未完全洗脱嫌疑的西里斯。走进德鲁埃拉位于二楼的起居室，拉伯才留在了门外，请他一个人去见舅母。

她的起居室和沃尔布加的毫无相似之处：格里莫广场的房间布局严谨，会客室和卧室相隔甚远，一条笔直的走廊连接所有房间；而这栋房子要自由很多，萦回复杂的空间和艳丽松软的地毯使人的脚步不自觉地慵懒下来，连将死之人咳喘的杂音都晕上了暧昧的阴影，在房间里回荡。

走进小会客室，西里斯站定在屏风前，盯着在那上面缠斗的热带鹦鹉和葡萄藤。鹦鹉的尾羽上有一根金线崩开了，软弱的耷在用坦桑石缀成的葡萄串上，有片芋螺壳失去了一半的固定手段，在上方危险地晃悠着，润泽的光彩从贝壳流到宝石上，又复溯回天生几何纹理的美丽贝壳。他知道，只要伸手一扯那根细线，这只光艳的鸟类就要跌散滚落，失去所有的骄傲和装饰，而且再也没办法拼合修复。

静立了半晌，他迈步进入卧房，里面窗扇紧闭，窗帘也严丝合缝地拢着，徒劳无益地尝试着把温度驱逐回她身上。西里斯掀开厚厚的帷幔，看到了德鲁埃拉遗落在人世的最后一点组织。她深深地陷在丝缎的软垫里，青灰的皮肤绷展在骨架上，干纹扩张如同蛛网明目张胆地结在落灰的碗橱上，发边散落着几片月季腐败干枯的花瓣。拉伯没给她更替刚舒展的，大概是因为温室里早就什么也不剩了。

西里斯轻声地叫醒德鲁埃拉，她松弛的眼皮颤抖了几下，掀了起来，露出一弯浑浊眼白，“我给你留了东西。”她从颈边摸出一把小小的金钥匙，手指扯了一下系着它的细链，就无力地落回枕边去，“你自己拿走它，好孩子，你明白舅妈吗？帮帮她吧。”德鲁埃拉呼呼地喘了一阵，见西里斯站着不动，又抬起手指招呼他，“你来，你来，舅妈全靠你了。”

他才像从梦里被生扯出来似的抖了一下，扶起德鲁埃拉，去解那条缠在她颈项上的细链。她的头发像滩温热的烂泥似的黏在脖子后方，整颗头颅轻得如同失去重量，骨骼松脆，西里斯略微挪动些手腕就咯咯地响动。

西里斯手抖得厉害，费了很久功夫，德鲁埃拉都在他手掌里合住眼再次睡去了，才取下那把钥匙塞进自己的衣兜最深处。他在她床前站了一会，把膝盖抵在床沿上分担那小钥匙的重量，直到两块膝盖都硌得生疼，他才清楚地意识到德鲁埃拉不会再睁开眼睛吩咐他什么了，转身离开她的床头。

德鲁埃拉的葬礼办得很简单，布莱克家在格拉斯顿伯里的村落边上有个庄严气派的私人墓园，离凯尔特传说中的阿瓦隆岛很近，由九尊仙后的塑像散播魔法迷雾，环绕这片土地、保护逝者的安宁。虽然他们不是凯尔特人，也不在乎所谓的德鲁伊宗教的讲究，但他们拥有这块土地，也知道这是块好地方，适宜埋葬逝去的亲人。披着拖地的黑丝绒饰布、鞍子上插着鸵鸟羽毛的夜骐们拉来了德鲁埃拉的灵柩，亲友们轮流致过悼辞，第一抔墓土就落在了六英尺之下的木棺上，由一声闷响分隔生死。

沃尔布加从未如此意气风发——这是西里斯给她的总结——她像个真正重要的人物一样出现在宅子和花园的每个角落，和前来致哀的人们执着手喁喁细语，用空话和谎言敷衍试图打探消息的宾客，安排葬礼的所有细节，强迫西格纳斯回到山腰上的旧宅里去。

“你去把西格纳斯劝回来！”她冲进小客厅，找到正在躲清静的奥赖恩，身后还跟着一个家养小精灵，尖声向她报告，“女主人，斯杜科里们马上就要到了！”她暂时放过丈夫，扭头询问，“几个人？我对这一家子怎么没什么印象？”

“四位，他们是跟着弗利家的太太和小姐一起来的。”

“亨弗瑞忙得连出现在葬礼上的时间都没有了吗？”沃尔布加怒冲冲地抱怨，“那就清理干净炉灰，把他们安排到花园的凉亭里去，再去地窖搬椅子，这也需要我吩咐吗？去找阿尔法德，把他肩膀上那颗卷心菜从泥巴里拔出来！再叫他洗洗手和脸坐到人类中间去，假装自己也是个人！”家养小精灵领命离开，低头盘算着怎么用得体的语言朝一位主人表达另一位主人的侮辱。

她在房间里来回踱了几步，重新提气朝丈夫叫嚷，“你能不能去管管你的好堂弟，请他把他的愚蠢和脆弱分你一半，免得你将来在自己妻子的葬礼上一滴泪都掉不下来！丢人现眼！”奥赖恩坐着没动，又翻过一页报纸，显然正在享受这个无限激怒妻子的过程。

“傲慢！弗利一家简直目中无人，家里的男人没个影，女人把葬礼当舞会，随便带人来交际，该死的——”

他突然打断了她喋喋不休的非难，支使自己的长子，“西里斯去走一趟。”西里斯正想找个借口离沃尔布加远一点，就拎起忙着研究光轮1503的广告的弟弟离开房间。雷古勒斯早对他的有难同当习以为常了，伸手给他看广告纸上加粗标出的起步速度，“比市面现有的扫帚都快了近一倍。”

孩子们离开房间，奥赖恩才慢悠悠地重新开口，“亨弗瑞也得了龙疫梅毒，记不记得阿布拉克萨斯？他恐怕也没几天了。”

“那他更该多出席点葬礼，免得自己的太冷清，只有一群小婊子肯给他哭坟。”沃尔布加尖刻地评论道。

奥赖恩冷笑了一声，没接茬。

西格纳斯是垮掉了，他像头还没断奶的熊一样，蹲在妻子的墓前一步也不肯挪动，衬衣领被汗腌渍过了一遍又一遍，袍背上的湿印扩散开又被晒干，只留下白色的盐粒和狼狈的泪痕。

兄弟两个都不愿意在午后毒辣的太阳里出力流汗地和他纠缠，装模作样地劝说了几句，找了个家养小精灵回去复命，然后就开溜了。雷古勒斯半路说要去扫帚棚，西里斯不想飞，也不想回宅子里去讨人嫌，于是先依着惯性溜达到花园去，发现凉亭那边正热闹。

斯杜科里夫人端着孕肚，把大约三分之一不到的屁股搁在流水台阶旁的龛座里，小心地陪着笑，看着弗利夫人婉转地用多布置出的一把椅子开沃尔布加的玩笑——她一向是个调笑的高手，擅用各类巧妙的隐喻和双关，还能用自己含混的巴黎口音营造诙谐的气氛，并且同时和四五个人交谈来保证场面热闹非凡，好让人没理由朝她生气。

此时她又正嘟着嘴嘀咕，跟青出于蓝而胜于蓝的玛丽·弗利一唱一和，而沃尔布加则咬着牙、紧绷着颧骨和鼻孔，以此保证自己不会突然喷出火星子来。她整张脸都气绿了，活像是不幸从一场龙痘里存活了下来——西里斯留恋地伸头看了几眼这精彩的画面，再转弯逃到肯定不会有沃尔布加存在的地方去。

阿尔法德的菜圃就是此等神仙宝地，他守着一栋拥有几百个房间和一座巴洛克风格的台地花园的古堡，却在山脚下的田地里扎了个小帐篷用作日常起居。而且这在他身上也称不上什么奇怪的事，毕竟他种了几十亩的玉米却从不收获，只是放任一群月痴兽在里面转着圈地践踏作物，把附近的麻瓜村民吓得够呛，神奇动物管理办公室和记忆注销办公室的工作人员们每过几天就要来徒劳地跟他交涉一次。

西里斯逃到这里来并不代表他就想要见到阿尔法德那张愁闷的长脸，事实上他如今除了安多米达不想看到任何一个布莱克，所以他走进田地西北侧茂密荫凉的树林里去，看看能不能抓一只阿尔法德的宠物来玩。树林蓊郁，林下的空地上除了菌子、青苔和腐烂的落叶什么也没有，他无声地走来走去，思考着怎么才能安全地联络到安多米达。

“她从来不在乎我！”他突然听到一声哀怨的啜泣和一串脚步声，也不知道怎么想的，西里斯竟手脚并用地爬上树去，把身体藏进树冠里，纳西莎和贝拉特里克斯随后就朝他原本站着的位置走来。她们站在离他藏身处不远的位置，纳西莎又在哭，把肩膀靠在贝拉特里克斯的怀里，让她给自己擦泪，“她，她把几乎所有的东西都留给西里斯了，我读了遗嘱，她留给我的还不如留给他的一半多。”

“爸爸自然会照顾你的，我瞧着她更像是赌气。”贝拉特里克斯口气冷淡地回答她，但捏着巾帕在小妹脸上按掉泪珠的手并没有停下来，“假如你当初听话嫁给西里斯，那些财产现在就是你的了，安多米达也不会离家出走。”

“我在乎的不是财产！难道你和卢修斯会让我衣食无着吗？而且安多米达不是离家出走，她和一个麻瓜种私奔了，她在撒谎，妈妈也一直袒护她。”

“哦？”贝拉特里克斯拖长了尾音，她的声音低沉浑厚，带点鼻音时听起来攻击性十足，“没有人告诉我这些事。”

“爸爸害怕那位大人，而且我们不想因为这些小事拖你的后腿。”纳西莎轻声地辩解，“你总不会亲自对付安多米达吧，贝拉。”

“这要看她懂不懂悔改了，我来总比由别人出手好。”贝拉特里克斯哼道，“只是现在情况实在是太麻烦了，我们在部里左支右绌，猎狗们也不得力。主人已经发了好几场脾气，让我们先吃掉那条大鱼。”

纳西莎在她怀里不安地扭动了几下，贝拉特里克斯也闭上了嘴。她们没继续触碰这些敏感的话题，纳西莎似乎更情愿独自憎恨安多米达，并不想让贝拉特里克斯再多谈论她的事业，贝拉特里克斯则意识到她已经说得太多了。西里斯安静地伏在杨树粗壮的枝干上，庆幸自己有偷听的爱好。“那位大人”和“那条大鱼”是最令他感兴趣的两个词语，他需要弄明白这分别指代了哪两个人，而且得尽快联系到安多米达并送出警告。

随后的谈话维持的时间不长，纳西莎的眼泪大概是就近从河里泵上来的，真是无穷无尽，贝拉特里克斯很快也耗尽了耐心，决定告辞，于是两人朝着阿尔法德的帐篷的方向走去。她们一离开，西里斯就从树上跳下来，在松软的土地上滚了一下，借力站起身来。他不敢跟在她们后面离开，就朝西侧的更深处走去，可没走出几步又迎面遇到了拎着镰刀和竹筐的阿尔法德。老男人盯着他来的方向，上下扫了扫他爬树时弄皱的袍子，“碰到贝拉特里克斯了吗？”

西里斯吞咽了一下，决定说实话，“碰到了，但她们没看到我。”

阿尔法德点点头，“把你的袍子扎到腰上，袖子挽起来。以后记得离这些人远一点。”

他听话地照办之后，阿尔法德又把镰刀和竹筐塞进了他手里，自己走在前面。出了树林，贝拉特里克斯正背着手站在帐篷边上查看不远处的玉米叶子，看到西里斯和阿尔法德，就冲他们点头。西里斯隔着一段距离发现她和雷古勒斯有几分相像。他们都是高个子，拥有精瘦的体格、黝黑的皮肤和厚厚的眼皮，但雷古勒斯不会扬着脸从眼皮的缝隙里睨人，毫不掩饰的傲慢待人，五官也不如她精致漂亮。前者可能是因为他目前还是家里个子最矮的人，后者则大概是由于沉迷魁地奇而导致的更多的风吹日晒。

“在忙什么呢，阿尔法德叔叔？”她的客气程度真是出人意料。

“你要是闲得没事做就也来帮我割点沤肥用的草药。”阿尔法德恶声恶气地回答她，伸手一指田南边的一个草堆，“倒在上面就行。”

西里斯听话地走开，贝拉特里克斯在他背后高声说道，“我有正事要忙呢，叔叔，让西里斯等会来送我吧。”

送她也就是送到庄园的大门那里，出了门她就可以幻影移形了。西里斯落后贝拉特里克斯半步，装腔作势地朝堂姐道谢，“你真是救了我一命，贝拉，阿尔法德简直是把我当成家养小精灵在使唤。”

贝拉特里克斯笑了起来，身上那种招人厌烦的傲慢气质突然减淡了不少，“你穿多大码的鞋子？”

妈的，一定是看到了他的脚印。西里斯闭紧了嘴，不知道怎么圆谎才好。

“我知道你最近不太安分，西里斯，但我明白你，这不是你的错。还是沃尔布加把你逼的太紧了，才导致你轻信安多米达的那一套柔情万种的谎话。她也是一样，被人迷了心窍，西格纳斯又不负责任，才做了错事。”她的声音越来越轻柔，听上去颇有几分亡母的神韵，“你们是不明白现在正在发生什么，才会站错立场。唉，离阿尔法德远一点吧，往后还不知道会发生什么呢。”

西里斯心里一阵猛跳，作出犹豫的神情，“那么谁来告诉我究竟在发生什么呢？”

“等你长大点再说，我们不能把孩子也搅进来，”贝拉特里克斯的脸色此时堪称慈爱，“好好上学，我听说你和波特家的孩子关系很好？为什么不请他到家里来玩呢？如果沃尔布加再为难你，你不妨到我这来解闷。八月底的时候罗道夫斯还可以领你们去看世界杯，今年的票会很难拿到，听说埃德温德已经决心要限制观众数量了。”

他装作很感兴趣的样子侧头听着，突然瞥见门外站着一个有几分熟悉的背影。那人听到贝拉特里克斯的声音就转过身来迎接，西里斯顿时看清他浓黑的连眉、宽阔的眼白和下巴上那道淡白的疤痕。

他妈的，难怪邓布利多要拉着他们在镜子前神神叨叨地闲扯，原来这些人近在咫尺，他还懵然的坐在那里分析自己内心的感受。

对方肯定也认出了西里斯，但只是绷着面孔没做反应，西里斯也克制着去看他的左手的欲望，平静地把眼睛转回贝拉特里克斯脸上，“我会写信邀请詹姆的，谢谢你，贝拉。”


	18. 博恩斯一家、聚会和马尔科姆先生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们在文章末尾不无嘲讽地建议侦察队把眼珠子从海滩上那些泳装美女深如海沟的臀缝里抠出来，多关注一下作为国际魔法合作司下一任司长热门人选的埃德加·博恩斯和急着为他效犬马之劳的人们。

六月中旬的时候埃德加来霍格沃茨参加阿米莉娅的毕业仪式，顺便告诉阿尔莱蒂，已经很久没有人再去打探她的消息，而他恰巧又很闲，放假时可以去车站接她。这话说完不过一周，她就发现了罗斯教授的异状，只好写信给“克罗艾姨婆”，劝她如果身体不适，就不要亲自来接她，她可以自己乘车回去。

埃德加读懂了，她拎着小皮箱走出九又四分之三站台，只看到一身黑的莱娜等候在柱子旁，枯草般的头发在脑后扎成个紧紧的发髻，看起来有几分像麦格教授，手里攥着一块泪迹斑斑的方帕、肿着眼睛向阿尔莱蒂报告，“小姐！您的姨婆来不了了。”

接下来的行程相当复杂，因为莱娜真的带她去了法尔茅斯。天鹅池临海，是舒缓山坡下的一处珍珠似的泻湖，成群的天鹅垂着颈子在岸边的草丛里小憩，或是伸展双翼向蒲苇绒白的花穗炫耀羽毛。

可惜阿尔莱蒂没时间去喂天鹅或是租个皮划艇去水面上翻滚。她被迫参加了一位不存在的老妇人的葬礼，和几个不认识的人哭着握手、互相安慰。一通折磨下来，她和莱娜看起来也没什么区别了。

然后她们把那间位于海边悬崖上的小农舍席卷一空，和一位眼瞎耳聋的麻瓜邻居道别，自称为了上学方便，要搬到伦敦去住。她瞧着这间屋子的陈设不像是能支撑她们在伦敦活过三天的样子，好在邻居也缺乏质疑的能力。

辗转回到伦敦，阿尔莱蒂的生活再次变得轻松惬意起来。莱娜安排好了住处，只是窗外的街景每天都不相同。

另外一个家养小精灵常常出现在房子的角落里，和莱娜窃窃私语。阿尔莱蒂有一次抓到她在厨房里戳着莱娜的额角小声地责骂，“不要等着主人说饿！不要问主人想吃什么！她们只会说‘不饿’、‘谢谢’和‘都可以’！厨房里什么都准备一点，自己去摸清楚主人的口味！伺候人不是喂饱穿暖就行，重要的是让主人感受到你的用心！”

虽然她的粗暴态度搞得阿尔莱蒂对莱娜的服务受之有愧，但是从那以后生活质量确实飞跃了不止一个档次。

衣柜里逐渐挂满新衣服，她起初还觉得不好意思，没过多久就开始对着镜子一件件换上，然后跟镜子争辩哪件最好看，一日三餐和午后茶点也越来越顺口，书房有的是她感兴趣的书，无聊了还可以在小院子里给花浇水、看猫狸子在太阳底下变色。那小家伙不知道是什么神奇生物的混血种，一对尖耳朵几乎比脸都大，舔毛的时候能从花变黑，唯一的缺点就是喜欢半夜跳上阿尔莱蒂的床，对着她的手心吐毛球。

除了不能出门，这里的一切几乎比在家里还要称心如意。

不过埃德加有时候下班了也会过来陪她聊上几句，给她带点新鲜玩意或是教她一手有趣的魔法。但他越来越忙，来得也越来越少了。

那种被隐瞒、被抛弃的不安感的鬼魂再次按动前门的门铃。阿尔莱蒂也试图置之不理，可它不肯罢休，叮叮当当地敲打每扇窗户的玻璃。某一天它胜利了，顺着后门溜进了房子里，开始跟着她四处游荡。

她拿起羽毛笔，它就搔抓纸页，她坐到钢琴前，它就扯断丝弦，她抚弄花草，它就撕碎花瓣，她躺在床上，把毯子拉过头顶，它就钻进来，朝着她的脸颊呵气，揪扯她的头发。

八月初她在餐桌上看《预言家日报》，看到一条讣闻，大标题上写着，“前威森加摩管理机构主管艾伯特·博恩斯携妻女出海，突遇雷暴不幸罹难”。

报道很客观，详实地呈现了调查结果。由于事涉魔法部前官员，魔法法律执行侦察队费了不少功夫收集整理遗体和做调查。他们没找到魔法的痕迹，排除了谋杀的可能性，只是提醒市民们注意天气，谨慎出行。

而《巫师周刊》的话就说得难听多了。博恩斯一家是重组家庭，艾伯特·博恩斯、二婚的博恩斯太太和她带来的女儿统统逝世了，如今博恩斯家就只剩下前妻留下的子女三人。他们在文章末尾不无嘲讽地建议侦察队把眼珠子从海滩上那些泳装美女深如海沟的臀缝里抠出来，多关注一下作为国际魔法合作司下一任司长热门人选的埃德加·博恩斯和急着为他效犬马之劳的人们。

阿尔莱蒂写了信给埃德加，不知道自己的安慰能起多大的作用。他没回信，莱娜说他太忙了。过了大约一周，埃德加却主动来见她，他看起来还不错，面容整洁、衣冠楚楚，和她想象的完全不同。

他在晚餐桌上就开始滔滔不绝地分享自己最近在做的工作，包括《国际继续教育资助条例》的修订和一些人事纠纷，还有办公室里那四个副主任。他们评优投票时凶猛如同燕尾狗抢食，写起文书时却像是不识字的八十岁老翁，搬弄是非时如同最伟大的戏剧演员，推诿工作时又像是拳台连冠的霸主。

这些琐事无聊透顶，好在埃德加很擅长表达，他的叙述平静而准确，对身边人的琢磨也很有趣，而且阿尔莱蒂也真的非常需要有人来帮她驱散那些鬼魂的纠缠。

她一直歪着头认真地听埃德加讲话，时不时地提出疑问或是做个总结，好让他知道自己在听。

不过埃德加的话实在是太多了，他们从餐桌挪到沙发里，又吃完了一整盘蜜饯和起司条，阿尔莱蒂被齁得撑不住，只能他喝一口水就伸手把他杯子续满，直到他不得不去趟洗手间。但她很仗义地换了个姿势、窝在沙发里等他，也许他得暂停一会才能做好准备，说出他真正想要说的话。

埃德加过了大概二十分钟才回来，头发和下巴都被捋得湿漉漉的，垂着眼睛和睫毛，那种与中年人身份不相符的无辜气质愈发浓重。他松懈地落座回沙发的凹陷里，把手肘搁到膝盖上，扭头夸奖她，“你是个很有耐心的听众。”

“你也是个挺好的演讲者。”阿尔莱蒂耸耸肩，把靠垫抱进怀里。

然后埃德加果然讲起了自己的家庭。

他已经六年没和家人一起过圣诞节了，68到71那四年他为了升职考评一直在拼命加班，前年为了挽留女友去了布拉格，去年又为了邓布利多挑战自我。

“艾伯特也很忙，我们见面次数越来越少，见到了也不知道该说些什么。”

伊安，也就是他弟弟，五年级的时候给女朋友替考变形术，被考管司的人抓了个正着。那个时候他正在贸易司帮人跑项目的手续，满脑子都是汇率和条款。傍晚时分突然收到弟弟的一封信，说他可能要被开除了，找不到爸爸。

他四处打听，才知道艾伯特正在休年假，带着妻女不知道去了哪里。

最终他没能摆平这件事，只好尽力隐瞒，送伊安去巴西继续读书。巴西是伊安自己挑的，毕业之后也没回来，就在那边工作。前一阵伊安还寄了照片回来，居然不声不响地结婚了，新娘还是他在霍格沃茨的那个女朋友。

艾伯特为了这件事很愧疚，于是在他退休之后他们也试着沟通过，但埃德加见了父亲就张不开嘴。

看着继妹梅拉插科打诨，肆无忌惮地和艾伯特说笑，他突然觉得也许已经没必要再为难自己了，所以不再尽力成为家庭的一份子，梅拉也能把父母照顾得很好，他们一直很亲近。

“做老子的顺心如意，做儿子的寸步难行。”他顿了顿，交换了一下左右手拇指的位置，下意识地去拨弄无名指上的素面银戒，然后换了个话题。

“我已经把阿米莉娅也送走了，”埃德加歇息了一会，又喝了一杯水，转过来盯着阿尔莱蒂的眼睛问她，“你想回法国去吗？”

其实他已经是这个家留在这里的最后一个人，难怪他只能来和她说这番话，阿尔莱蒂都有点同情他了。

但她又觉得这态度很反常，就没有立刻作答，而是多思考了一下——他的口气和脸色都很僵硬，不像是想要她离开的样子，可他又不肯直说，似乎更希望阿尔莱蒂主动要求留下来。

于是她试探着答道，“我想回去。”

埃德加允诺，“我会在你开学前想办法办妥的。”

“不，我在乱讲，”阿尔莱蒂马上改口，“爸爸的事情不搞清楚，我哪都不去。”

他像是被这话燎了耳朵似的，脸前的肌肉轻轻弹动了一下。埃德加扬起眉毛，用恼火的口吻问，“怎么，你觉得我做得不对吗？”

埃德加平时脾气太好了，此时的怒气还吓不住她，阿尔莱蒂缓缓开动自己因为倾听而停滞的大脑，反问道，“我甚至都不知道你做了什么，你是认为自己应该对艾伯特更宽容一些吗？”

“我本可以做得更多，”他几乎是迫不及待地坦白了，“我应该警告他我在做什么，会有什么危险，但我在拖延，等他自己发现，直到这一切真的发生。而阿米莉娅，她离开霍格沃茨的下一秒我就把她送走了。”

阿尔莱蒂点点头，“爱总是下沿，但不会上溯。”

埃德加干笑了两声，“扮老成，你才多大？我本来都没指望你听懂的。”

“可我见过我祖母是怎么照顾曾外祖母的。她对我爸爸百依百顺，却不允许她妈妈解开窗帘。因为她已经老糊涂了，所以她一摆弄家里的装饰我祖母就要大发脾气。”阿尔莱蒂轻松地说。

“自从和曾外祖母住到一起，我祖母还变得格外喜欢出门逛街，在外面喝上一下午咖啡，我瞧她原本也不讨厌那两位帅气的护士。”她把话头截留在这里，因为不习惯议论长辈的私生活。

“而且我也有过类似的感受。我爸爸失踪了一段时间之后，我甚至开始怨恨他，事实上他和尤兰达从没亏待过我，我一直能得到想要的任何东西。”她停顿了一下，不情愿地承认道，“尤兰达是个很好的人，聪明、谦逊、有品位，她尽力对我好，甚至在有了亨利之后还是会关注我的感受。有时候我觉得她就像是家养小精灵，没有她，垃圾篓里的废纸不会自己消失，衣服也不会叠自己，她总是悄无声息地做完每件事，不要奖励，也不求人赞美。”

“可我就是恨她，”她摊开手，“你瞧，甚至有人毫无理由的恨对自己好的人，就是因为她们太好了。所以你还算不上自私。”

埃德加终于露出整晚第一个真正放松的笑容，伸手去摸她的脑袋，把手指插进她的发丝里左右摇晃，让那头蓬松顺滑的金发跟着他的手流动，“我倒觉得是她还不够好。你绝对没有得到你想要的所有东西，因为你从不肯主动提要求。”

有关家庭的谈话让他们都筋疲力尽了，埃德加叫她先去睡觉，过几天他可以带她换个地方透气。

两天后埃德加带着阿尔莱蒂去了肯特郡，虽然只是换了栋房子，但是她得到了一个与玛丽·麦克唐纳、西里斯·布莱克和尼法朵拉·唐克斯并排坐到花园里聊天的机会——也许尼法朵拉不能算坐着，她其实是在爬，还试着把脸变成那个责骂过莱娜的家养小精灵的样子。

这真是个奇怪的组合，阿尔莱蒂不知道为什么他们会出现在埃德加的交际范围里，但他们就是出现了。

埃德加愉快地介绍他们互相认识，“这位是安多米达·唐克斯和泰德·唐克斯。”

“这位是尼法朵拉·唐克斯。”泰德举起臂弯里的幼童，晃了晃她的小手。小孩咯咯地笑了起来，奓开胖软的五指去抓妈妈的耳朵，安多米达就弯起眼睛，温柔地伸手接她到怀里。

“这位是马尔科姆·麦克唐纳先生。”埃德加转向下一位，这是一位精神抖擞的老人，银白的鬈发整齐地附在脑后、环绕着秃顶，没做任何掩饰。他坐着和埃德加握了握手。

“奥黛丽有点气喘，罗本总让她卧床，我就没带她来，但奥黛丽叫我捎话说想你。”他一本正经地说完这话，俏皮地冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“我改天会登门拜访的。”埃德加笑答。他们轮番客叙，很快就亲如旧识、议论起时事来，四个孩子被赶到远处另喝一桌茶。

玛丽有一个月没见到朋友了，有不少话说，但阿尔莱蒂和西里斯心里都有事，忙着偷听大人们的谈话，很快就冷了场。玛丽左右看看，干脆也闭上嘴，和她们分享一个简易的扩音咒。

“我在为另一支‘绝望女巫协会’工作，就在梅德斯通的乡下，寻找没机会上学和忍受家暴的女巫。最近我在介绍十一个住在附近的女巫互相认识，有时候也会教她们使用一些简单的魔法，但主要还是让她们能够建立联系、相互帮助，因为她们一般不会特别信任我。”安多米达简单介绍了一下自己的工作。

马尔科姆赞赏道，“这已经是很出色的成绩了，我母亲曾经也参与过‘妇女劳工联盟’的事务，也许我能有幸介绍些朋友给你。”

随后他们又谈了谈最近的形势，马尔科姆老于政务，听了埃德加对《巫师周刊》那篇羞辱的精彩复述就哈哈大笑，直问他是不是刻意放消息给媒体。

埃德加笑着承认了，他就满意地拍着埃德加的肩膀，大力赞扬他，“我就知道你不会舍弃实权部门，改去追求一个司长的虚衔，只是外交部门少了此等人才，实在是可惜啊。”

然后大人们又是一通辞令来回客套，西里斯听得不耐烦，转头去问玛丽，“你祖父是马尔科姆·麦克唐纳，那你曾祖是不是就是那位工党首相詹姆斯·拉姆齐·麦克唐纳？”

“正是，你怎么会知道他的？”玛丽惊讶地点头，反口去问他。

“安多米达有段时间很崇拜玛格丽特·邦德菲尔德，顺便给我讲了你曾祖的事迹。”他本来还习惯性地想要吹捧几句拉姆齐·麦克唐纳，只是看多了成年人的惺惺作态，西里斯决定做出改变，“你是在肯亚长大的吗？”

“算不上，我五岁那年爷爷卸任高级专员，我就陪他一起回国了。”

阿尔莱蒂没听说过邦德菲尔德，也不知道肯亚在哪，但她至少弄明白了一件事，于是小声地询问玛丽，“既然你也是‘UC俱乐部’的一员，那弗利为什么跟你不对付？你应该是她最喜欢的那一类人了。”

玛丽撅起嘴哼了一声，“当然是因为她是个有眼无珠、傲慢自大的傻姑娘咯。”

马尔科姆坐了两个小时就起身告辞了，让玛丽扶着他慢慢地散步回去，然后安多米达才让西里斯坐过去，给埃德加看一看西里斯听到的消息。

埃德加露了一手——阿尔莱蒂此时才明白为什么他那么擅长和人相处，因为他是个摄神取念的高手——他把魔杖贴近西里斯的太阳穴，几条银白色液体状的细线立刻攀上杖尖，同时向外蒸腾着珍珠光泽的雾气。然后他向上挑断这些物质，魔杖在空中划过一个扇形，液体顺着扇形的长弧扩散、向下滴落，在这片区域里逐渐雾化，呈现出一个女人阴沉的面孔。

她开口说道，”让我们先吃掉那条大鱼。”

观看另一个人的记忆是一种很奇妙的经历。假如你用力盯着空中的图像，想要辨析它的细节，你就会透过那段记忆看到真实存在于眼前的东西；但如果你放松下来，进入一种恍惚的放空，记忆的音像又会复现。从感觉上来说，它播放的部位似乎是介于鼻腔后方和额头前方的某个位置，简直就像是在回想自己的一段记忆一样。

他们围观了贝拉特里克斯的怀柔政策。记忆结束，埃德加伸手一拢，那些气液混合的物质飞快地流进他掌心，然后他再翻掌向上，几缕薄而透明的气体就返回到西里斯头旁，缓缓地渗进他的发间。

埃德加高兴地评价，“看来罗道夫斯对我相当不满。”

“你也觉得那条大鱼指的是你？”泰德问道。

“莱格斯顿本来要我和他一起去做世界杯的对接工作，但我办到一半撂了挑子，陪国际友人修法条去了，所以罗道夫斯最近至少去了十趟澳洲。”埃德加双手交握，“而且苏格兰队唯一的指望卢多·巴格曼半个月前又被游走球把这赛季报销了。啊，真是一团乱麻。”

“就算他不是食死徒也会想要杀了你的。”泰德感兴趣地说，“你记不记得三年级那会，你应该是最后一年了，弗林特在决赛上丢了球，莱斯特兰奇几乎要把球棒捅进他的——”

他住了嘴，因为安多米达瞪了他一眼，然后换了种得体的方式在孩子们好奇的眼光前把话说完，“你笑得差点从扫帚上掉下去。”

埃德加也怀念道，“我这辈子都忘不了那一幕，罗道夫斯一手抓着他的球棒，一手扯着赫克托的腰带——”

“你得找个理由拒绝贝拉的邀请，世界杯一定会出事的。”安多米达大声地打断了他们的怀旧，劝告西里斯。

然后她转头问埃德加，“你还会参加世界杯的收尾工作，对吧。”

埃德加点点头。

“贝拉向来说到做到，你先祈祷自己能活过八月份吧。”她开了个玩笑，只是眉间仍存着一缕愁绪。

“我会的，贝拉特里克斯总不能和罗道夫斯一起骑着扫帚来追我，一人拿一个球棒。”埃德加倒是一副很轻松的样子，泰德也哈哈大笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马尔科姆·约翰·麦克唐纳，OM（Malcolm John MacDonald，1901年8月17日－1981年1月11日），英国资深政治家和外交家，工党出身，但后来转投国民工党，其父拉姆齐·麦克唐纳为两任英国首相。他在后期担任不少重要的外交职务，当中包括在1941年至1946年任英国驻加拿大高级专员、1946年至1948年任马来亚、新加坡及英属婆罗乃总督、1955年至1960年任英国驻印度高级专员、1963年任末任肯亚总督、1963年至1964年出任肯亚高级总督、以及在1964年至1965年任英国驻肯亚高级专员。  
> 玛格丽特·格蕾丝·邦德菲尔德，CH，PC（Margaret Grace "Maggie" Bondfield，1873年3月17日－1953年6月16日）是英国工党政治家，以及工会及妇女权利社会运动家。她获委任为拉姆齐·麦克唐纳第二任政府的劳工大臣（Secretary of State for Work and Pensions），成为英国首位女性内阁大臣，亦为首位女性枢密院委员。成为劳工大臣前，她曾任工会联盟议会的常务委员会（General Council）的首位女性主席。


End file.
